Nuestro futuro
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Una dictadura en Konoha, un Naruto desaparecido, una Hinata en prisión, dos chicas capaces de usar el Rasengan y el Byakungan y un niño que invoca sapos.Cuando viajaron al futuro por error, no esperaban todo aquello.NXH principalmente, SXS, SXT, NXT Cap14
1. Capítulo 1: Entre niños y viejos

**Ña~ Aquí yo, con un nuevo fic. Sí, sé que tengo abierto otro, pero…es que tenía esto dando vueltas a mi cabecita ^^ En fin, no sé si os gustará, esto es solo una introducción, no tardaré con el próximo capítulo, supongo. He leído últimamente muchos fics en los que los personajes del futuro viajan al pasado…pues bien, esto es lo contrario XD A ver qué os parece ^^ Aceptaré cualquier opinión**

Naruto suspiró mientras su azul mirada se dirigía al cielo de éste mismo color, sin una nube que dificultara el acceso de la luz del Sol a la Tierra y, con ella, a la piel del Shinobi, dándole calor. ¿En qué estaba pensando Tsunade? ¡Él tenía que buscar a Sasuke, no tenía tiempo para esa misión de pacotilla! Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, solo por miedo a que la rubia mujer le estampara contra una pared. Esperaba fervientemente no tardar demasiado y poder retornar a su búsqueda, así cumpliría su promesa, Sakura se enamoraría de él, se volvería Hokage, tendría una familia y…

-N-Naruto-kun.—Llamó la dulce voz de su acompañante para la dichosa misión.

El aludido se giró hacia Hinata, quien jugaba con sus dedos, con aquel tierno sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, el aire movía de forma casi hipnótica su larga melena azulada, y los ojos plateados y puros de ella le miraban con dulzura. Pero Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado planeando su futuro como para fijarse en nada de esto.

-Dime, Hinata.

-Mmm…te-tenemos q-que ir por a-allí.—Tartamudeó, aún sonrojada y como si temiera que él no la hiciera caso. Señaló hacia el camino de la derecha, y Naruto deshizo lo andado hasta ella.

-Vaya, gracias Hinata, si no hubiera tardado aún más en volver a lo que realmente quiero hacer, dattebayo.—Sonrió ampliamente mientras cambiaba el rumbo.

Hinata le siguió, tratando de encontrar valor para empezar una conversación.

-Y-Y di-dime N-Naruto-k-kun, ¿e-eso es l-la bus-búsqueda de Sa-Sasuke-k-kun, cierto?—De nuevo, el incesante tartamudeo.

-¡Claro, dattebayo!—Asintió de forma ansiosa.

La Hyuuga sonrió suavemente, le encantaba la forma que tenía Naruto de perseverar, el no rendirse nunca, enfrentándose a los problemas con una sonrisa y una mirada brillante. Y, entonces, ella no podía evitar sentirse también feliz. Quizá estuviera mal el no querer que aquella misión terminara nunca, pues sabía que el Uzumaki estaba ocupado, pero simplemente no podía evitar desear pasar más tiempo con él.

La misión, según Tsunade, era complicada. Se habían encontrado indicios de un extraño chakra procedente de un caserón a la frontera del país del Fuego, junto a un pequeño pueblo, ellos debían ir a investigar y averiguar la razón de los extraños sonidos que, según algunos testigos, procedían de dentro.

-Nee, Hinata, ¿falta mucho?—Inquirió Naruto.

-N-No, Na-Naruto-kun, llegaremos pronto.—Afirmó la susodicha, sonrojada y aún jugando con sus dedos.

Diez minutos después, la chica decidió iniciar otra conversación, tratando de llenar el silencio que lo había llenado todo.

-N-Naruto-k-kun…¿Crees q-que Sa-Sasuke-kun vol-volverá pronto a Ko-Konoha?—Tartamudeó de forma nerviosa.

Él la miró, y por un momento sus ojos dejaron ver un destello de tristeza. No, no creía que Sasuke volviera pronto. Sabía que su amigo era cabezón por naturaleza y genes, pero tenía que aparentar la seguridad de siempre, además, estaba cien por cien seguro de que el Teme no tardaría en llegar, y volverían a ser el Equipo siete, Sakura volvería a darle capones por meterse con el Uchiha mientras éste soltaba su típico "Hmp", y Kakashi volvería a inventar malas excusas para llegar tarde por la que Naruto y Sakura le regañarían mientras Sasuke se cruzaba de brazos y lanzaba una mirada enfadada a su sensei.

-¡Claro que sí, Hinata! ¡El Teme no tardará en volver con el rabo entre las piernas, porque yo le traeré de vuelta, dattebayo!—Rió el rubio.

Hinata sonrió de nuevo. No le había pasado desapercibido que su acompañante estaba en su propio mundo aquel día.

-Dime, Hinata.—Preguntó de golpe Naruto.-¿A ti también te gustaba el Teme?

Ella se sonrojó como un tomate.

-¿Q-Qué qui-quieres de-decir?—Tartamudeó.

-A todas las chicas de la aldea os gustaba el Teme, y no entiendo por qué, si lo único que decía era "Hmp" ¡Como si no supiera hablar, dattebayo! Además, yo soy mucho más guapo.—Farfulló el Uzumaki.

Hinata no pudo evitar una suave risa, y Naruto se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que escuchaba reír a la Hyuuga. Tenía una risa bonita, melodiosa, femenina y suave. Por un momento, al mirarla, el rubio se preguntó a qué sabrían los labios de Hinata, esos labios que eran capaces de pronunciar palabras cariñosas incluso cuando hacía las mayores tonterías que se le ocurrían, Sakura le hubiera pegado por hablar así de Sasuke.

-Nee, Hinata, ¿no vas a pegarme?-¿Y por qué preguntaba eso? ¡Qué soberana estupidez! ¡No quería que le pegaran!

Ella le miró, extrañada.

-¿D-Debería?—Inquirió, sonrojada.

-¡No!—Negó rápidamente.—Pero Sakura-chan ya me hubiera pegado por hablar así del Teme, o me hubiera dicho "¡Baka!" por decir tonterías.

-P-Pero es-es que a Sa-Sakura-san le gus-gusta Sasuke-k-kun.—Ella miró hacia abajo.—Y a m-mí no.

-¿Y quién te gusta a ti, Hinata?

Ella se sonrojó aún más, y pensó que se desmayaría, no podía decirle eso, aunque la oportunidad era idónea y perfecta, ella tenía demasiada vergüenza, ¿y si Naruto la rechazaba? ¿Y si perdía su amistad con él? Apretó los labios, negándose de forma silenciosa a decirlo, mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos. Pero quizá no volvería a presentarse un momento así, los dos solos, la pregunta perfecta. ¡Pero…qué vergüenza! Ah, demonios, debía decirlo, sí, lo diría, ella…

-¡Mira, Hinata, es el pueblo!—Chilló el chico acelerando la carrera, dejando a Hinata sola en su sitio, la kunoichi suspiró pesadamente.

En otra ocasión, quizá…

Siguió a Naruto, aún con la pregunta dándole vueltas en la cabeza, ¿Y si se lo decía…? No, ella era vergonzosa y no demasiado fuerte, él la rechazaría, y Hinata no podría soportarlo.

-¡Hinata, vamos, date más prisa!—Urgió Naruto, y ella aceleró la carrera hasta alcanzarle.

Una vez en el pueblo, ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería informarse a través de los aldeanos. Al primero al que preguntaron fue al hombre que les sirvió la comida, fornido, de ojos pequeños y avariciosos y manos fuertes, el delantal manchado de grasa desprendía olor a quemado, o quizá fuera todo él, se dijo Hinata arrugando de forma casi imperceptible la nariz. Obviamente, fue Naruto quien preguntó, pues a ella la podía la vergüenza.

-Ah, sí, ¿ese viejo caserón?—El hombre rió de nada, unas carcajadas profundas.—Nadie en este pueblo te dirá nada de ese lugar infernal, chico, pero quizá a tu amiguita…-Miró de forma lasciva a Hinata, la cual se encogió en el sitio.

-¡Ella viene conmigo, viejo pervertido!—Se quejó el rubio.-¡Ya encontraremos a alguien que nos lo diga, dattebayo!—Levantándose de golpe del sitio y tomando la mano de Hinata, tiró de ella hacia la salida.

Él no sabía aquel instinto protector que le había asaltado, quizá hubiera sido solo momentáneo, pero no había querido que nadie tocara a la chica. Y menos alguien tan…¡Nadie, directamente, nadie podía tocar a Hinata! Gruñó de forma casi imperceptible, y de nuevo, fue la suave y tartamudeante voz de ella la que le sacó de sus pensamientos:

-N-Naruto-kun, s-si qu-quieres po-podemos v-volver, yo pregun-preguntaré.

-¡Nada de eso! Ya he dicho que alguien nos lo dirá.—Ladró él, y ella se sorprendió levemente.

El siguiente, y solo por la seguridad de Hinata, fue un anciano que se mecía en el porche de su casa, la barba blanca y cortada a tijeretazos le daba un aire desaliñado, acompañándolo por su calva cabeza. El viejo alzó su mirada tras unas gafas **(lentes)** y enmarcó una sonrisa torcida y desdentada.

-Ese sitio está endemoniado, niños, no deberíais ir allí.

-¡Pero tenemos que hacerlo, dattebayo! ¡Vamos, díganos algo!—Rogó Naruto.

-P-Por favor.—Añadió Hinata.

El anciano se lo pensó unos instantes antes de responder:

-Vamos dentro, si me escuchan hablando de esto con extranjeros, quizá pasen a hacerme el vacío.

La casa estaba vieja, olía a humedad y a moho, pero los múltiples colores con los que estaba decorada daban un aire juvenil y llena de dibujos infantiles, lo cual indicaba que el viejo no vivía solo allí, otra cosa que dejaba claro esto eran los ruidos desde la cocina. En seguida una niña de no más de siete años salió de allí, seguida de un pequeño que a penas sabía caminar derecho.

-Éstos son mis nietos.—Presentó el anciano.—Vamos, cariño, llévate a tu hermano a jugar fuera mientras yo hablo con los forasteros.

La niña asintió seriamente con la cabeza y tomó la mano del menor, el cuál miró a Hinata con sus ojos grandes y cariñosos, ella sonrió de forma amable mientras se sonrojaba levemente, y la niña, que parecía huraña, devolvió la sonrisa para sorpresa del abuelo, quien más tarde les informó lo poco que su nieta confiaba en los extraños. Los pequeños salieron, y en anciano les ofreció asiento, que ellos tomaron.

-En esa mansión.—Explicó.—Hay sonidos raros, además, algunos Shinobis nos han dicho que un charka extraño se nota allí. Por eso, nosotros intentamos alejarnos lo más posible de ella. Sin embargo, yo creo que el dueño se trae algo entre manos.—De nuevo, aquella sonrisa desdentada se pintó en la cara del anciano.—Pero según vuestros protectores, sois Ninjas de Konoha, ¿cierto? Bien, podéis ir e intentar entrar. Quizá descubráis algo interesante.

Poco más de utilidad les dijo, por más que Naruto intentaba sonsacarle información, así que finalmente ambos Shinobis se fueron de la casa, decididos a descubrir el secreto de la dichosa mansión. Así, salieron del pueblo con paso firme el de él, lento y nervioso el de ella. Finalmente, la "casa encantada" se vio recortada en el horizonte, el Sol se ponía y los rayos rojizos de éste le daban un aire oscuro y tenebroso que hizo a Hinata estremecer. Se alzaba en la cima de una colina, y el camino era bordeado por tenebrosos árboles que extendían sus ramas desnudas, como tratando de alcanzarles.

-Bien, hemos llegado.—Afirmó Naruto tras la subida, como si no fuera evidente.

La destartalada vivienda tenía los cristales rotos, y gárgolas de piedra les observaban con sus ojos inertes desde el tejado, el jardín antaño debió haber sido hermoso, pero ahora se formaba de plantas marchitas, la hierba que pisaban estaba seca, y la Luna recién salida lo alumbraba todo, incluida la estatua rota de un ángel de piedra que les miraba impasible, con una espada eternamente agarrada entre sus manos, le faltaba parte de las alas, y eso sumado a su expresión tenebrosa le daba más aspecto de demonio que de ángel.

Naruto se acercó, dispuesto a colarse por una ventana, pero algo se lo impidió. El sonido chirriante de una puerta que se abría, horrorizada, Hinata dirigió la vista hacia la figura que salía de la casa, que para su sorpresa, no era más que un niño de diez años.

Tenía el pelo negro y lacio, cayendo a ambos lados de un rostro pálido, los ojos negros como el tizón tenían bajo ellos amoratadas ojeras, seguramente por la falta de sueño, iba vestido con un esmoquin que le hacía ver elegante pese a su corta edad. Las manitas estaban enguantadas en blanco, y se aferraban con fuerza al picaporte de la puerta abierta.

-Vaya, creo que tengo invitados.—Sonrió, una sonrisa siniestra que a Hinata no le gustó.—Adelante, pasad.

-¡Ah, genial, esos locos del pueblo se equivocaban, dattebayo!—Rió Naruto.-¡Vamos, Hinata!

Ella aferró el brazo de él, impidiéndole avanzar, y la sonrisa del niño se congeló por un breve momento que a ella se le hizo eterno. Hinata respiró hondo, aún agarrada al brazo de Naruto, y se armó de valor para contradecirle.

-N-Naruto-kun, esto no me da bu-buena pinta.—Le confió en un susurro.—Cre-Creo que n-no debe-deberíamos fi-fiarnos.

-Vamos, Hinata, es solo un crío, ¿qué va a hacernos?—Rió el rubio mientras la obligaba a avanzar, ante la mirada reticente de ella.

Los pasos resonaron en el silencio de la enorme casa, Hinata se había acercado inconscientemente a Naruto, buscando quizá protección, el niño sonreía mientras les guiaba a saltitos por el lugar, finalmente abrió unas enormes puertas dobles, que cedieron con el sonido de unas bisagras oxidadas. En realidad, a la Hyuuga aquello le parecía demasiado viejo como para ser habitable, y sin embargo el pequeño parecía saludable. La sala era vigilada por una lámpara de araña desde el techo, el suelo de mármol estaba levemente polvoriento, en medio de la estancia, había una larguísima mesa con unos cincuenta asientos, frente a los cuales había un plato para cada uno, con cuchillo y tenedor inclusive.

-Adelante, tomad asiento.—Invitó el pequeño con esa sonrisa que a Hinata se le antojaba de…depredador.

-¡Alaaah!—Pero, claro, Naruto es Naruto, y no se fijaba en esas cosas.-¡Este sitio es enorme!

¿Por qué tantas sillas si sólo iban a comer ellos tres? Se dijo Hinata.

El rubio se sentó presidiendo la mesa, y Hinata se colocó de forma obediente a su lado, el dueño de la casa tomó asiento al otro lado, de forma que él y Naruto se veían cara a cara, aunque separados por cincuenta sitios y algunos candelabros que se esparcían por el blanco e impoluto mantel.

-¿A qué habéis venido, si no es osado preguntar?

De nuevo, fue Naruto quien contestó.

-¡Nos han enviado para ver qué ocurría en esta mansión! ¡Pero todos están locos, éste sitio es genial, dattebayo!

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan descuidado? Incluso siendo Naruto, Hinata no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo confiaba tan ciegamente en un desconocido.

-Ah, tienen demasiados prejuicios.—Comentó el niño.—Me alegro de que vosotros no seáis así.

Naruto asintió felizmente, pero el gesto de Hinata fue más reticente, finalmente se atrevió a hablar, sonrojándose en el intento.

-¿P-Puedo preguntar por-por qué h-hay tan-tantas sillas?—Susurró.

-Oh.—Aquella sonrisa la seguía poniendo nerviosa, era como si él fuera un gato y ellos los ratones.—Bueno, íbamos a tener más invitados, pero me temo que eso tendrá que esperar…Decidme, ¿os gusta viajar?

-¿A qué viene eso?—Inquirió Naruto.

-Bueno…-El niño sonrió.—Vais a hacer un viaje a un sitio muy, muy lejano, donde quizá podáis ser de más utilidad que aquí.

Ellos se miraron, sin entender.

-¿Q-Qué quieres de-decir?—Preguntó ésta.

-No puedo permitir que interfiráis ahora en mis planes.—Continuó él, haciendo caso omiso.—Pero quizá podáis hechas una mano allí, además, seréis unos grandes conejillos de indias.

Hinata se levantó, seguida de un sorprendido Naruto.

-N-Nos va-vamos.—Dijo, mirando al rubio, había sido una afirmación, pero en caso de que él se negara, ella se quedaría.

-¡Exactamente, dattebayo!—Gritó él.

El niño juntó sus manos, confiado, y sonrió.

-Me temo que no, es demasiado tarde…lo siento mucho, si queréis volver, buscadme allá donde vais.

De golpe, Hinata comenzó a marearse, todo daba vueltas de forma constante a su alrededor, notaba como poco a poco su consciencia se iba por la ventana, miró a Naruto, quien daba tumbos tratando de moverse, finalmente, él logró acercarse a ella como quería y tomar sus manos, quizá para tirar de ella hacia la salida, pero era tarde. Un círculo negro comenzó a oscurecer la visión de la Hyuuga, quien en lo último que pudo pensar antes de perder la consciencia, fue en si Naruto estaría bien.

Cuando despertó, Naruto estaba al igual que ella tratando de salir de las brumas del sueño, y para su sorpresa ya no estaban en una sala, si no en las ruinas de lo que debió ser una hermosa casa sobre una colina. Miró hacia abajo, donde un pueblo seguía su vida, y seguidamente hacia el otro lado, donde el bosque se alzaba llenándolo todo de verde, y fue de allí de donde llegó el grito.

-¡Rasengan!

Ella miró al rubio, quien a su vez parecía igual de estupefacto, sin más, Naruto se levantó tambaleante y echó a correr.

**¿Os gusta? *-* En fin, los personajes que aparecerán a partir de aquí serán los de mi fic "Nueva generación" así que si queréis leerlo para enteraros mejor, sois libres de hacerlo ^^ Si no queréis, les describiré brevemente en el próximo capi :D**

**Un review me animaría mucho a seguirlo ^^**


	2. Capítulo 2: Big girls don t cry

**Nuevo capi! No estoy muy convencida, ¿sabéis? Para nada, no, no, no -3- pero en fin, aclaro las dudas, dado que no tengo tiempo de contestar los reviews (aún tengo que estudiar)**

**Naruto y Hinata tienen unos 16 años, como si el Shippuden hubiera empezado hace poco, en pocas palabras, las técnicas del…llamémosle, "Naruto del pasado" no están demasiado avanzadas, tiene el Rasenshuriken, pero de ahí no pasa, así que sería después de la muerte de Asuma, por el contrario, el "Naruto del futuro" tiene todas las técnicas de Naruto en el manga :D**

**En cuanto a Natsuki, Kasumi y el resto, ellas tienen 14 años, Haruto 11, a partir de ahí echad cuenta XD Itachi tiene 16.**

**Mizu: Em…etto…Waoh, no me esperaba tantos reviews O.o ¡Jo, qué ilu! ^^**

**¡En fin, nos leemos!**

¿Qué demonios habría sido eso? ¿Quién podía hacer el Rasengan, a parte del mismo Naruto? La carrera era cada vez más apresurada, un poco más rápida de lo que Hinata creía poder soportar, y sus jadeos se hicieron rápidamente presentes. Sin embargo, no tardaron en parar en seco, ocultos entre el ramaje de los árboles que los hacía invisibles, y la Hyuuga se atrevió a mirar sobre el hombro de Naruto la escena, el cual al darse cuenta, se echó a un lado para permitir que ella lo viera todo.

Había un niño de unos once años, jadeaba, con las manos en el pecho, cansado, y el corazón de la chica botó más rápidamente en su pecho al darse cuenta del parecido del muchacho con Naruto, aunque en las mejillas del pequeño no se apreciaban las marcas en las mejillas, y el pelo era un tono más oscuro, quizá. Iba vestido con una camiseta negra con el símbolo de Konoha en medio, y llevaba el protector de la villa en la frente. Hinata se preguntó por qué nunca le habría visto.

A su lado se encontraba una muchacha, bajita, que le sonrió mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello. El pelo negro azulado de ella tenía destellos rojizos que se apreciaban a la luz del Sol, su ropa consistía en unas simples calzonas **(shorts)** y una camiseta naranja que dejaba libertad de movimiento, la piel pálida de ella hacía competencia a la de la Hyuuga. Los ojos eran de un azul claro, demasiado claro, rozando el plateado. Por otro lado, estaban sus manos, hasta los codos vendadas, demostrando el entrenamiento exhaustivo al que debía estarse sometiendo y, para terminar, el protector de Konoha atado al cuello.

"_¡Woah! ¡Es más guapa que Sakura-chan!"_ Fue todo lo que alcanzó a pensar Naruto, asombrado. ¡Qué hermosa era!

La muchacha sonrió mientras cogía las manos del niño entre las suyas y le susurraba palabras, a lo que él asentía, finalmente, la chica esbozó una sonrisa que a Hinata le resultó parecida a la de Naruto, y de sus manos comenzó a manar un chakra verde que pasó al cuerpo del pequeño, cerrando los pequeños cortes que tenía. Seguían sin advertir su presencia, al parecer.

-Es así, nii-chan.—Explicó la muchacha con aplomo mientras extendía la mano del niño y comenzaba a acumular en ella chakra, que giró en espiral.-¡Rasengan!

En seguida, y ante más signos que el menor creaba, la técnica estuvo completa, y la muchacha sonrió, separándose de su hermano, al menos según le había llamado, así era. Y ahora que se fijaba, Hinata pudo apreciar rasgos en su cara que los identificaban como tales.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora debes aprender esto con un Ka…!—La chica calló en seco.

Con el ceño fruncido y una mueca extraña, se giró hacia el punto donde ellos se escondían, y ambos Ninjas pudieron escuchar perfectamente la maldición que soltó seguida de un par de palabras nada bonitas.

-¡Salid ahora mismo de ahí!—Ordenó. Toda la felicidad y orgullo que Hinata había visto en sus rasgos momentos antes mientras enseñaba a su hermano habían desaparecido.-¡O tendré que ir a buscaros!

Obedeciendo, ambos hicieron presencia en el claro, Naruto ante ella, el rubio pudo ver como la chica tensaba las mandíbulas y cómo sus ojos soltaban chispas de enfado, reacción contraria fue la del pequeño, cuya boca se abrió con sorpresa mientras su expresión se volvía de anhelo, acercándose un par de pasos a ambos "desconocidos". Inconscientemente, Hinata se agachó y abrió los brazos para recibirle, como si su cuerpo no dependiera de lo que ella creyera conveniente, sentía que debía consolar a aquel niño cuyo nombre desconocía, como si debiera borrar esa pena pintada en los azules ojos del infante. Sin embargo, la otra chica desconocida no dejó al niño acercarse más, le agarró por el brazo y le posicionó tras ella mientras miraba de forma desafiante a ambos Ninjas, como si tuviera de protegerle de algo.

-Sois…sois unos auténticos cabrones.—Espetó.—No esperé que llegarais a tanto…solo para atraparnos.

El dolor se reflejó en los orbes azul clarísimo de la muchacha, que dirigía su vista de Naruto a Hinata, quien aún seguía en cuclillas, pasmada.

-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo.—Continuó.—Queremos vivir en paz, ¿tanto pedir es? ¡Podríais tener el más mínimo respeto, aunque solo sea en memoria de nuestro padre!—Chilló.

De nuevo, ambos se quedaron estupefactos, ¿quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué se ponía así por su llegada?

-Espera, nosotros…-Trató de decir Naruto.

-¡No hables!—Ordenó, y la voz le tembló.—Puedo entender que tenéis que buscarnos, hacer caso a esos viejos, incluso puedo llegar a entender que utilicéis la imagen de mi madre…-Miró a Hinata a los ojos, y la Hyuuga pudo ver cómo se aguantaba las lágrimas.—Pero….—Su voz se rompió en esa única palabra, y la manita del niño se aferró a su brazo, tratando de transmitirle algo de serenidad.-…Mi padre… Jugar…Jugar con las ilusiones de Haruto así…-Las lágrimas ya no fueron contenidas, y bajaron libres por las mejillas de la chica, Naruto sintió ganas de avanzar y secarlas, de susurrarle que todo iría bien…-Jugar con nuestras ilusiones así…sois monstruos, sí, eso es lo que sois. ¡Nosotros no queremos causar problemas!

El monólogo fue interrumpido por un sollozo roto de la garganta de ella.

-Iros.—Pido la vocecita del niño, quien apretó más fuerte el brazo de su hermana.—Por favor, dejadnos en paz ya. Onee-chan no os ha hecho nada.

-Nosotros somos Ninjas de Konoha, y no sabemos de lo que estáis hablando.—Aclaró Naruto.

-¿No sabéis…?—De golpe, los sollozos de la chica se convirtieron en una risa histérica, casi maniática, como si se hubiera vuelto loca.—Hipócritas…Usar la imagen de mi padre y decir que no sabéis nada, vosotros…¡¿Es que no tenéis sentimientos?

Con ese último chillido, se lanzó contra Naruto, derribándole contra la hierba, tomando los hombros del Uzumaki comenzó a zarandearle desde el suelo, aún llorando, y Naruto giró sobre sí mismo para defenderse, no contando con que ella era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, con lo que pronto comenzaron a rodar por la hierba, arañándose, no parecían Shinobis, más bien eran animales en medio de una batalla. La chica parecía histérica, loca de pena por algún motivo, y Hinata no entendía nada, sólo sabía una cosa: Si no quería que Naruto saliera herido, debía intervenir.

Sin embargo, y cuando dio un par de pasos para entrar a la pelea, una sombra salió de entre los árboles y se interpuso, y la Hyuuga quedó anonada. Al igual que la otra, llevaba el protector de Konoha en el cuello, con unos pantalones cortos **(shorts)** hasta la rodilla de color oscuro y una camiseta **(polera, quizá? O.o)** blanca como la nieve, a juego con su larguísima cabellera rubio platino que rayaba el color de su prenda superior. Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de Hinata no fue esto, tampoco lo fue su extrema belleza, lo que de verdad captó la curiosidad de la Hyuuga fueron sus ojos, tan plateados como lo eran los suyos propios, como la Luna o la plata. Los ojos de alguien de su clan, como lo especificaban las venas marcadas alrededor de ellos y su postura, típica de lucha de los Hyuuga.

-No, no ayudarás a tu compañero.—Masculló con decisión mientras lanzaba su mano hacia delante, Hinata lo esquivo por los pelos.

-Una Hyuuga…-Susurró, anonada.

-¡No hagas como si no lo supieras!—Chilló la hermosa muchacha.-¡No funcionará!

Hinata activó su técnica de línea sucesoria, dejando anonada a la otra muchacha, que susurró un "Cada vez se lo trabajan más" antes de continuar la pelea. La kunoichi miró hacia un lado, donde anteriormente estaba el niño y ahora solo quedaba aire. Hinata lanzó su palma de la mano hacia el pecho de la chica, buscando dañarla con su Juken, pero ella la evitó con un salto hacia atrás.

Por su parte, Naruto y la desconocida continuaban su grotesca pelea, la chica seguía llorando para desespero del Ninja, al que nunca le había gustado ver sollozar a mujeres, y menos a esa, que despertaba en él un extraño y acuciante deseo de protección. Sin embargo, éste se evaporó cuando vio que los colmillos de ella se alargaban un poco, tal y como los suyos cuando iba a transformarse, ¿qué le ocurría a aquella chica…? No podía ser jinchuuriki, ¿cierto?

Súbitamente, ella se levantó, dejándole en el suelo, y se alejó un par de pasos de él, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con un gemido de dolor y cerrando los ojos, cuando volvió a abrirlos, sus iris eran de un color rojo intenso que a Naruto le puso los pelos de punta.

La chica hizo varias copias de sí misma, dejando una aprisionando al shinobi en el suelo, ella comenzó a crear un rasengan. ¡Rasengan! Naruto no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, pensaba que solo él podía hacer esa técnica, que su Sensei solo se lo había enseñado a él. El rubio se debatió, alcanzó a ver que Hinata caía jadeando al suelo, tras el desmayo sufrido anteriormente a causa de aquel extraño niño, ambos estaban demasiado débiles para luchar. La hermosa muchacha de pelo casi blanco se preparó para atacar a la amiga del Shinobi, seguramente un golpe fatal, igualmente, la otra chica estaba frente a él, con el rasengan en una mano y preparada para acabar con él. Sin aparentes remordimientos, aunque el Uzumaki alcanzó a ver signos de éstos en los ojos de ella, que se sentó sobre él dispuesta a darle una muerte sin sufrimientos.

-¡ALTO!—Fue la voz del niño que respondía al nombre de Haruto lo que paró a las otras dos.-¡No podéis seguir con esto!

-Haruto…-Susurró la chica más próxima a Naruto.—Debemos hacerlo, si no, informarán y seguramente nos maten.

Naruto aún no veía al niño, que debía seguir oculto.

-Podéis dejar que salga.—Informó la que estaba frente a Hinata.

De entre el follaje de los árboles, tres muchachos, altos y de cabello igualmente oscuro, aparecieron junto al pequeño rubio, alerta, como si temieran que le atacaran en cualquier momento, como perros guardianes de un pequeño gatito, y aquella altanería, esa confianza en sí mismos que desprendían, a Naruto se le hizo realmente familiar.

-No podéis…-El niño también lloraba, e incluso en la situación en la que estaba Hinata no pudo evitar sentir que debía protegerle, evitar que continuaran resbalando por sus mejillas esas lágrimas.—No podéis hacer esto, aunque no lo sean, ¡tienen la cara de papá y mamá! ¿Cómo podéis estar tranquilas viéndoles así?

Un par de lágrimas traicioneras volvieron a resbalar por las mejillas de la chica sobre Naruto, que se apartó de éste y se dejó caer sobre la verde hierba entre hipidos y sollozos contenidos, el pequeño se acercó corriendo a la que parecía su hermana, ante la atenta mirada de sus "guardianes" y se lanzó contra ésta, que se sentó para permitir a Haruto llorar en su pecho.

-Lo siento, Haruto.—Susurró.

La hermosa muchacha de pelo blanquecino pronto se les unió, estrechándoles a ambos, ella no lloraba, se limitaba a abrazarles como una madre a sus hijos tras una pesadilla.

-N-No ti-tienes que sentir nada, Nat-Natsuki.—Hipó el niño, dando al fin a conocer el nombre de la de pelo negro.

La otra no respondió, se limitó a soltar un suave sollozo, respondiendo a esto la otra chica les abrazó más fuerte. Naruto y Hinata, patidifusos, observaban la escena sin intervenir.

-Podéis iros a Konoha como perros de los viejos que sois, por mí como si les contáis que les ayudamos, pero por favor, dejad esas imágenes, dejad de hacerles daño.—Pidió uno de los muchachos de cabello negro, cuyos ojos verdes dejaron entrever un brillo triste.

-N-Ni si-siquiera os co-conocemos.—Objetó Hinata, sonrojada.

-¡Han intentado matarnos, dattebayo!—Se quejó Naruto.

La única chica desconocida que quedaba alzó la mirada, quedando ésta trabada con la del Uzumaki, lentamente, se levantó.

-¿No…sois enviados de Konoha?

-¡Sí, dattebayo, pero no para secuestraros!—Explicó atropelladamente el rubio mayor.-¡Tsunade-obaachan nos mandó para investigar la dichosa mansión, pero el niño hizo algo raro y…!

-¡Naruto-k-kun!—Riñó Hinata entre tartamudeos.—N-No de-debemos con-contar nada.

Sin embargo, era tarde, la atención de todos estaba prendada de ellos.

-A-Al menos sin cono-conocerles.—Comentó la Hyuuga.

-¿Estás bien?—Uno de los muchachos de pelo negro se había acuclillado junto a la tal Natsuki, que respiraba agitadamente, con el pecho moviéndose a una velocidad de vértigo y las manos sobre éste.-¡Kasumi!—Llamó, y la de pelo claro se colocó en seguida a su lado.-¡Está teniendo otro ataque de ansiedad!

Naruto observó, anonado, como aquella muchacha que anteriormente había estado cerca de matarle sufría por tratar de inculcar algo de aire en sus pulmones entre respiraciones rápidas, ya no lloraba, al menos. Sin embargo, el Uzumaki no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más, preocupado, algo que le parecía totalmente irracional, dado que Natsuki solo había demostrado ser una potencial enemiga. Pero allí, con los ojos rojizos por las anteriores lágrimas, las mejillas rosadas por la falta de aire, en medio de lo que parecía un ataque de ansiedad, pudo observar lo menuda que era ella, pudo ver la soledad en aquellos extraños ojos azul casi plateado…y no pudo evitar notarla frágil, necesitada de alguien.

-Si no nos contáis lo que hacéis aquí.—Comentó el tercer muchacho, el único que no había hablado aún.—Tendremos que sacarlo a la fuerza.—La frialdad de sus palabras hizo saber tanto a él como a ella que decía la verdad.

-N-No po-podemos.—Susurró Hinata.

-Por favor.—Pidió el pequeño Haruto, con los ojos azules brillantes por las lágrimas guardadas, y ninguno pudo a resistirse.

Mientras el desconocido de pelo negro y Kasumi trataban de parar el ataque de ansiedad de Natsuki, ellos procedieron a contar su historia a aquellos Ninjas de su villa que les habían atacado. Para cuando terminaron, la menuda y aparentemente frágil chica ya no lloraba, y parecía más tranquila, con su hermano pequeño en brazos.

-¡AHORA OS TOCA DECIRNOS QUIÉN SOIS, DATTEBAYO!—Gritó el hiperactivo Naruto.

Las miradas de ellos se dirigieron a Natsuki, quien era la más indicada para contar lo que todos sospechaban, así pues, la joven tomó la palabra.

-Sí.—Natsuki sonrió.—Al fin y al cabo, unos viajeros del pasado merecen saberlo.—Soltó de golpe, era como una tirita, si la arrancabas de golpe dolería menos.

-¿NOS TOMAS POR TONTOS, DATTEBAYO?—Gritó Naruto.

-No.—Negó suavemente ella.—Pero vosotros habéis hablado de Tsunade-obaachan como Hokage, pero ahora ella ya no lo es.

-Pero…¿quién es entonces el Hokage? ¡Estáis mintiendo!—Chilló el Uzumaki.

Hinata comenzaba a creerles, por el contrario. Todo encajaba, la casa derruida, el no conocer a aquellos Shinobis de su villa, el parecido del niño con Naruto…

-El Hokage ahora es Uzumaki Naruto.—Reveló Natsuki.

-¡YATTAAAAAA!—De golpe, y como no, él sí les creía, aunque solo fuera por la ilusión de haber conseguido su sueño.-¡SOY HOKAGE, LO SABÍAAA!

-N-Naruto-kun, tran-tranquilízate.—Susurró Hinata.—Aún no debe-deberíamos creerles, es impo-imposible.

-¡Pero Hinata, soy Hokage!—Volvió a gritar él.-¡SABÍA QUE LO HARÍA, SOY EL MEJOR!

-Aunque no nos creáis…¿deseáis saber quién somos?—Inquirió la muchacha, tratando de hacerse la desinteresada, aunque una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes se había formado en su rostro.

-S-Sí.—Asintió Hinata.

Natsuki sabía que no podía decir la verdad, eso alteraría todo el pasado, debía mentir por el propio bien de todos, aunque quizá sus hermanos pudieran volver a pasar algo de tiempo con sus padres, aunque fuera un poco. Pero ella no, era débil, debía superar su pena, hacer lo que se había prometido a sí misma una vez y ayudar a su villa, las distracciones no ayudarían, ellos no debían saber su verdadero futuro. Mentiría.

-Me temo que algunos de nuestros apellidos quedarán en silencio, pues no debéis saber con quién tendréis descendencia.

-¿QUÉ?—Chilló Naruto.-¡PERO YO QUIERO, DATTEBAYO!

-¡Cállate, dat…!—La frase de Natsuki se quedó inconclusa, por el contrario, continuó, haciendo caso omiso.—Ésta de aquí es Kasumi, su primer apellido quedará en el aire, pero el segundo es Hyuuga, ella es hija tuya, si no me equivoco, eres Hinata-chan.—Presentó.

-¿M…Mi hija?—Susurró patidifusa Hinata, observando a aquella chica que, levemente sonrojada, devolvió la mirada y sonrió de forma leve.—K-Kasumi…-Repitió, para acordarse.

-Éste de aquí.—Continuó, señalando al pequeño niño.—Es Haruto Uzumaki, hijo de nuestro Hokage, usted Naruto-sama.

Kasumi se olía lo que iba a hacer su hermana y, personalmente, le parecía una estupidez. Pero sabía que Natsuki había tomado su decisión, y que pronto sería tarde.

-¡Qué guapo eres, hijo mío! ¡Seguro que tu madre es Sakura-chan, ¿verdad?—Chilló emocionado el rubio mayor, tomando a Haruto en brazos y haciéndole cosquillas hasta que se le cayeron las lágrimas.

La mirada de Natsuki se volvió anhelante, la de Hinata dolida, el saber que ella jamás estaría con Naruto…quizá debería darlo todo por perdido ¿cierto? Olvidarse de él y buscar a su media naranja, con quien tendría a Kasumi, quien parecía una hija modelo. Sin embargo, quizá la forma de encontrarle sería continuar amando a Naruto. Se auto convenció ella, mintiéndose a sí misma para tener una excusa con la que seguir enamorada del rubio chico.

-Éstos de aquí.—Señaló a los tres muchachos de pelo negro, el parecido familiar era obvio en ellos, y más aún los delataba aquel dichoso abanico de sus ropas, así pues, Natsuki contó la verdad.—Son los hijos de Sasuke Uchiha, Hikaru, el novio de Kasumi.—Su dedo apuntó al de los ojos verdes, que sonrió de forma encantadora.—Itachi, el mayor de todos ellos.—Naruto solo pudo pensar que el parecido con su tío era más que irrebatible .—Y, por último, Obito, mi mejor amigo.—Sonrió mientras el aludido pasaba un brazo por los hombros de ésta, acordando éste hecho.

-¡SÍ! ¡SOY EL MEJOR, CONSEGUÍ TRAER AL TEME DE VUELTA! ¡DEBÉIS DECIRME CÓMO!—Se echó flores a sí mismo el Uzumaki más mayor.

-No podemos, cambiaría vuestro futuro y, por lo tanto, nuestro presente.—Sonrió Obito.

El rubio mayor comenzó a hacer pucheros y a gritar incoherencias.

Natsuki sonrió levemente a su amigo antes de presentarse a sí misma, mirando al suelo, como si estuviera triste. A Naruto no le gustó. Aquella chica aún despertaba eso tan extraño en él, como si TUVIERA que protegerla con su propia vida.

-Mi nombre es Natsuki Hyuuga, soy prima segunda de Kasumi y casi hermana de Haruto, pues mientras usted, Naruto-sama, estaba de misión, mi padre y mi madre se encargaban de cuidarle, igualmente hacía usted conmigo, así pues es algo parecido a mi padre, de ahí que anteriormente le llamara así, siento la osadía, por cierto. Soy hija de Neji Hyuuga.

Lo dijo en un murmullo rápido, como si temiera ir a romperse al pronunciar éstas palabras, seguidamente sonrió a todos.

-Podéis hablar entre vosotros, si me disculpáis, yo…yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Y, sin ni siquiera mirar atrás, salió corriendo, dejando lágrimas cristalinas en la hierba a su paso. Obito trató de ir tras ella, preocupado, pero la mano de Naruto le paró.

-Yo iré.—Fue todo lo que dijo.—Si lo que ha dicho es cierto, se lo debo a Neji.

Cuando la encontró, ella estaba de pie sobre el río, la noche había caído, y las luciérnagas flotaban de forma ociosa y juguetona a su alrededor, enredándose entre sus cabellos, Natsuki sonreía de forma zorruna, y Naruto supo que ella no le había contado toda la verdad, pero prefirió no decir nada, hacerse el tonto, quizá.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí atrás?—Preguntó, colocándose tras ella.

-Yo…simplemente, usted es de verdad algo como mi padre, y verle de nuevo…

-¿De nuevo? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi "yo" del futuro? Quiero decir, del presente…¡Bah, da igual, es muy confuso, dattebayo!

Ella rió suavemente, pero de nuevo, lloraba.

-Prometo explicarlo mañana, pero ahora no, por favor, ahora no.—Pidió.—Lo siento, Naruto-sama.

-Deja de llamarme así, antes me has llamado "padre", aunque quizá eso sea demasiado…¿qué te parece Naruto a secas?

Natsuki suspiró levemente, si él supiera…Recordaba como, de pequeña, solían confundirla con un niño, y su padre era quien siempre estaba allí para ella, para acariciarle el pelo y decirle, con una simpleza sobrecogedora: "Las niñas grandes no deben llorar". Y, entonces, ella paraba, y se aferraba a él, que la subía a sus hombros y la llevaba a comer un buen tazón de Ramen, mientras la joven reía con los ojos aún hinchados por el llanto y se comía seis, dejando a su progenitor quejándose sobre lo vacío que dejaba su bolsillo.

-¿Por qué tratas de no llorar?—Susurró él.—Quizá lo mejor fuera desahogarte.

-Las niñas grandes no lloran.—Balbució ella antes de, tomándole por sorpresa, aferrarse con fuerza a él, y en un gesto que se le hizo natural, Naruto le acarició el pelo.

Aquellos chicos sabían más de lo que decían, pero tarde o temprano se enteraría. Estaba seguro de ello.

**Sigo sin estar convencida -3- ¿Vosotros qué creéis? ¿Me lo decís en un review? ;P**

**Estoy haciendo una Natsu algo rara, fuera de su típica personalidad hiperactiva y alocada, justo como me está pasando con Haruto, pero tenéis que pensar que ellos han pasado por mucho, y que su vida últimamente no ha sido fácil, ya lo explicaré más adelante.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado más que a mí! xD**


	3. Capítulo 3: Voluntad de fuego

**Volví, volví, volví! XDD En fin, últimamente tengo exámenes, siento la tardanza T_T Espero que no estéis enfadados…**

**Mizu: Lo sentimos T_T Sin más, os dejamos el capi.**

-Aneue.—Llamó Haruto a su hermana.

Kasumi alzó la mirada de lo que estaba preparando y la dirigió a su hermano menor, cuyos pies colgaban de la silla en la que estaba sentado, la mirada azul del menor se topó con la plateada de ella, que le interrogó con la mirada.

-¿Por qué Onee-chan no le dijo a papá y a mamá que ella era su hija?—Inquirió el pequeño.

Kasumi se quedó unos momentos callada, ni siquiera ella entendía demasiado bien los motivos de su hermana, y sin embargo, sabía que Natsuki lo había hecho por algo. Suspiró mientras comenzaba a remover la comida, en realidad, la joven muchacha no sabía cocinar muy bien, pero era capaz de defenderse, al contrario que el resto de sus hermanos.

-No lo sé, otouto, ¿por qué no le preguntas a ella?—Le preguntó Kasumi.

-Porque creo que a Natsu no le gustaría.—Confesó el pequeño rubio.—Pero también creo que sería más feliz así.

Kasumi miró enternecida a su hermano y se separó de la comida para abrazarle con cariño y depositar un beso en la coronilla de su cabecita.

-Todo irá bien.—Le animó.—Natsuki sabe lo que se hace.

O, al menos, eso esperaba.

-¡Buenos días, Kasumi-chan, hijo, estoy en casa, dattebayo!—Saludó a voz de grito Naruto.

El rubio mayor llegó como un torbellino a la cocina y cogió en brazos a Haruto, dándole un par de vueltas en sus brazos antes de devolverle al suelo, Haruto rió, y Kasumi no recordaba el tiempo que hacía que no escuchaba reír a su hermanito menor antes de que Naruto llegara. Con una sonrisa, continuó cocinando.

-Buenos días a ti también, Kasu-chan.—El Uzumaki mayor la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, y Kasumi sintió una punzada de dolor al percibir aquel olor inconfundible de Naruto, aquel que hacía tantísimo no llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

Una semana atrás, ellos dos habían aparecido de la nada, siendo atacados por Natsuki y ella misma, y allí estaban ahora, conviviendo en una pequeña casita a las afueras del pueblecito como una familia unida y feliz.

-¿Dónde está mi madre, Naruto-kun?—Inquirió Kasumi.

-Hinata-chan se ha quedado recogiendo cerezas.—Sonrió el rubio, una sonrisa zorruna que tanto Haruto como ella habían añorado.

-¡Estupendo! Mi madre sabe hacer la mejor tarta de cerezas del mundo…o al menos sabe en éste tiempo, quiero decir.—Añadió pensativa. Aquello era un lío.

-Una tarta de cerezas no es una tarta, aneue.—Rió Haruto.

-Otouto, no deberías hacer caso a lo que te diga Naomi-chan.—Comentó jocosa Kasumi con una carcajada.

-¿Naomi?—Naruto parecía confuso.

-Es la compañera de equipo de Itachi, y adicta al chocolate.—Explicó tranquilamente Kasumi.

-En realidad, los compañeros de Itachi-nii no pegan mucho con él.—Continuó Haruto.—Ambos son algo alocados.

-¿Algo?—Ironizó Kasumi.

Haruto rió de nuevo y, felizmente, Kasumi se acercó a él y le revolvió el pelo mientras se agachaba a su altura y le daba un beso en la frente. El rubio mayor no pudo evitar pensar cómo era posible que parecieran tan unidos, y esa pregunta se reafirmó cuando Haruto le sacó la lengua a la chica y salió corriendo escaleras arriba de forma juguetona seguido por ella, que reía divertida.

-¡Kasumi-chan, se te quemará la comida, dattebayo!—Avisó él, sin embargo, desde el piso de arriba escuchó a Haruto gritarle a la muchacha que dejara de hacerle cosquillas, y decidió remover él lo que había dentro de la olla, por la propia seguridad de su estómago.

Lejos de allí, sentada sobre una roca en medio del río, Natsuki entrenaba. Lo hacía como nunca antes se lo habían permitido, sudaba, jadeaba y necesitaba urgentemente un descanso, y sin embargo sabía que debía continuar. Se lo había prometido a su padre, ella les protegería o moriría en el intento, y empezaba a creer que sería lo segundo lo que pasaría.

-Bien, ésta vez intentaré algo más sencillo.—Se dijo a sí misma.

Utilizando sus colmillos algo más largos que los de la media, ella abrió una pequeña herida en su dedo pulgar, y lo colocó sobre el suelo en un ágil movimiento mientras inyectaba chakra, una sonrisa zorruna se formó en sus labios.

-¡Kuchiyose No Jutsu!

En una nube de humo, apareció un sapo ,de color anaranjado con marcas negras y un extraño chaleco que no debería tener un animal. Al ver a Natsuki, su expresión se volvió brevemente de sorpresa.

-¡Natsu-chan! Hacía mucho que no te veía, es extraño que me invoques.

-¡Gamakichi!—La sonrisa zorruna de ella se ensanchó.—Siento molestarte, pero necesitaba entrenar un poco, y tú eres la invocación perfecta para ello, además…

-¿Además?

-¡Nada, nada!—Ella rió.

-¿Sólo eso…?—Sonrió el sapo.

-Sólo eso.

Aún sonriendo, Gamakichi le dio un zape, con un gemidito de dolor la chica se lo frotó, tratando inútilmente de eliminar el dolor.

-¡¿A QUÉ VIENE ESO, BAAAAKA?—Gritó ella.

-¡No puedes invocarme solo por eso!—Se quejó.

-¡Te invocaré cuando quiera, soy tu ama!—Espetó.

-¡PERO ERES UNA AMA TERRIBLE!—Volvió a exclamar Gamakichi.-¡Se acabó! ¡No consentiré éste trato!

Y, de golpe, desapareció. La boca de Natsuki se abrió de par en par, ¡se había ido! Bufó con enfado y miró por encima de su hombro, dándose cuenta de una presencia entre los árboles.

-Está feo espiar a la gente mientras entrena, Hinata-san.—Comentó, un pinchazo de dolor acudió a su pecho, la había llamado por su nombre, y no "mamá".

La Hyuuga apareció, caminando sobre el agua con expresión decidida, pese al sonrojo que cubría sus pálidas mejillas, respiró hondo y jugó con sus dedos mientras decía:

-Nat-Natsuki-san tú…tú has in-invocado a es-ese sa-sapo, ¿ver-verdad?

-¿Al baka de Gamakichi?—Sonrió de nuevo.—Sí.

Hinata comenzaba a sospechar, esa sonrisa zorruna de la chica, su forma de moverse, de hablar con rapidez, el hecho de que supiera utilizar el Rasengan, su mirada decidida y brillante, su tono de voz, los rasgos de su cara, los colmillos un poco más largos y afilados que los de la media, y para concluir, el que pudiera invocar sapos.

-T-Tú n-no er-eres hij-hija de mi pri-primo, ¿ver-verdad?—Tartamudeó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?—Natsuki se mostró sorprendida y, un momento después, frunció levemente el ceño.—Claro que lo soy.

-N-No te pa-pareces en nada a é-él.—Terció.

Natsuki se encogió de hombros y colocó ambos brazos tras la cabeza.

-Salí a mi madre.—Contestó rápidamente.

Ella no se lo creía del todo, pero aquella chica estaba siendo una anfitriona bastante buena y, en su opinión, no era merecedora de desconfianza, todo lo contrario. Así pues, Hinata asintió levemente, tratando de auto convencerse de que Natsuki decía la verdad.

En ese momento, la conversación fue interrumpida por Haruto, que entró en escena tropezando y riendo, seguido de Naruto, quien trataba de alcanzarle gruñendo y haciéndose el enfadado, el pequeño rubio corrió hacia Natsuki y se ocultó tras ésta.

-¡Aneue, papá me ha pegado un capón por decir que el Ramen de Hinata-chan está mejor que el de Ichiraku!—Gritó, señalando a Naruto.

Ella ocultó una carcajada y haciéndose malamente la seria regañó:

-¡Vaya, Naruto, no deberías ser así con la sangre de tu sangre!—Se tapó la boca con la mano para ocultar una risita.

-¡Duuuh~!—Fue todo lo que dijo Naruto con cara de circunstancias.-¡Nada está mejor que el Ramen de Ichiraku!

-¡El Ramen de Hinata-chan!—Refutó Haruto sacándole la lengua.

Hinata sonrió cohibida ante la escena, especialmente cuando, a una, tanto Natsuki como el pequeño Uzumaki sacaron la lengua de forma infantil a Naruto.

-¿Puede saberse por qué siempre me pierdo la diversión?—Comentó jocosa una voz mientras otro personaje entraba en escena.

-Ah, lo que faltaba.—Ironizó Natsuki apretando de forma melodramática sus mejillas **(cachetes)**—Un Uchiha…hoy no te tocaba venir, Obi-teme, sabes que es solo una vez por semana, y ayer ya estuvisteis aquí.

-Pero traemos noticias.—Cuando pronunció el plural, los presentes fijaron su vista en el resto de las personas que se ocultaban en las sombras de forma leve, dejándose ver al instante para constatar que no eran enemigos.—Van a venir a atacar, deben estar cerca.

Natsuki soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

La mirada de Naruto se fijó en otra muchacha a la que no había visto anteriormente, ella estaba semi oculta tras Itachi, sin embargo alcanzó a ver la exótica belleza de sus rasgos. Por un momento, creyó que sería su hija, pues el pelo rosa podría ser sacado de Sakura. La larga melena caía por su espalda, enmarcando un pálido rostro de facciones suaves y tranquilas, ella colocó un mechón de cabello rosado tras su oreja, y entonces Naruto pudo apreciar sus ojos de color azabache, fríos e impersonales.

-Nee, Haruto, ¿quién es ella?—Le susurró al pequeño.-¿Es tu hermana?

El pequeño, que aún estaba tras Natsuki, se alejó de ésta y se puso de puntillas para ver a quién se refería su progenitor.

-¿Ésa? ¿Mi hermana? ¡Ya le gustaría, dattebayo!—Se rió.-¡Ella es la Teme de Hanami!

La aludida fijó su fría mirada en Haruto.

-¿A quién llamas Teme, dobe?—Espetó, acercándose un par de pasos con un andar que la hacía parecer una pantera a punto de atacar.

-¡No me llames dobe, teme!—Se quejó.

-Hmp. Usuratonkachi.—Fue la respuesta poco elocuente de ella.

A Naruto le recorrió un pinchazo de nostalgia, en aquel momento, y como si tan solo fantasmas del pasado fueran, podía verse a sí mismo con Sasuke, manteniendo esa misma conversación, o al menos intento de ella. La expresión en los ojos de la tal Hanami, fría e impersonal en apariencia, y la enfadada en los ojos de Haruto, el rubio mayor sabía lo que ambas escondían, sabía que en realidad Haruto se divertía, y que Hanami no tenía instintos asesinos contra su amigo, aunque tratara de aparentarlo. Naruto, por un momento, deseó volver a mantener aquellas conversaciones con Sasuke, volver a sentir que el Uchiha era su hermano, más que eso, que era su amigo. Y no pudo más que animarse pensando que Sasuke volvería.

-¿Ella es hija del Teme? ¿Y por qué tiene el pelo rosa?—Naruto frunció el ceño.

Natsuki casi pudo ver su mentira romperse en mil pedazos, y su mente trabajó rápidamente para recomponerla.

-¡La Teme es hija de Sasuke-san, pero no de Sakura-san, si eso es lo que piensas, Naruto!—Se abstuvo de llamarles "tío Sasuke y tía Sakura", sabiendo que eso solo le traería más líos.—En uno de sus viajes, Sasuke-san conoció a una chica que, casualmente, también tenía el pelo rosa.

Hanami, quien ya conocía la treta de la joven, se limitó a asentir fríamente con la cabeza. La palabra fue tomada en ese momento por Kasumi, quien estaba aferrada a Hikaru, el Uchiha de ojos verdes.

-No es por molestar, pero Natsuki, sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.—Una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro.

-¡Obito, Hanami, Itachi y Hikaru, lleváoslos!—Exhortó como si estuviera acostumbrada a dar órdenes.

-¡Eh, no somos tus criados!—Se quejó Obito.

-¡Dejaos del "Ego made in Uchiha", tenemos poco tiempo.—Refutó Natsuki.

Itachi avanzó con una media sonrisa y se agachó, dejando a Haruto subir a su espalda, Hanami fue tomada en brazos por Hikaru, a sabiendas de que ellos dos no podrían seguir el ritmo que impondrían o que serían demasiado ruidosos.

-¡Vamos, ahora! ¡Naruto, Hinata-chan, vosotros también!

-¿QUÉ, DATTEBAYO?—Chilló espantado el Uzumaki.-¡No sé qué es lo que pasa pero…!

-Konoha viene por nosotros.—Explicó pacientemente.

-¡Entonces no podemos irnos!—Gritó el rubio.

-¿No lo entiendes? Si te ven, sabrán lo que ha pasado, y podría ser peligroso.—Cortó Natsuki.

-¡Pero Konoha nos ayudará! ¡Mi yo del futuro…!—Trató de decir, volviendo a ser cortado por ella.

-¡Largaos! ¡Ahora!

Fue Obito quien tomó a Naruto del brazo y le obligó a avanzar, creando un par de surcos por el suelo provocados por los talones del joven, quien iba chillando incoherencias, fue tranquilizado por Hinata, quien habló tranquilamente con él cuando se puso a su paso.

-¡Cuidaos!—Gritó Hikaru mientras corría hacia el resto.

Natsuki y Kasumi se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza mientras a una susurraban "Byakungan" y se colocaban en postura de ataque, esperando a los de Konoha.

Medianamente alejados de allí, el grupo formado por los Uchiha, los dos Uzumaki y la Hyuuga corrían entre las ramas, Naruto se había cansado de pelear contra lo inevitable y les seguía sin chistar. Hinata, a su lado, le miraba de forma casi preocupada.

-¿Por qué no hemos podido quedarnos?—Preguntó Naruto por decimosexta vez, volviendo a interferir en los silenciosos pensamientos del resto.-¡Podrían necesitar ayuda, dattebayo!

-Natsuki toma las decisiones.—Objetó Itachi.—Necesita hacerlo para sentirse medianamente bien consigo misma.

-¿Y eso por qué, dattebayo?—Continuó, incansable.

-Pasó algo.—Tomó la palabra Obito.—Algo que la cambió para siempre, y desde entonces Natsu no ha sido la misma.—Su tono se volvió lúgubre.—Haru me mataría si supiera esto.

-¿Haru?—Él no entendía.

-Sí, es el chico al que quiere Natsuki. Es de Suna, y no está enterado de nada. En realidad, nadie allí lo está.—Comentó Hikaru.

-¿Y po-por qué n-no viven ellas en Kono-Konoha?—Tartamudeó Hinata.

-Pues…-Itachi guardó silencio.—Si ellas no os lo han dicho, nosotros tampoco.

-A Aneue no le gustaría.—Susurró Haruto, refiriéndose a Natsuki.

-Hemos llegado.—Anunció Hanami fríamente.

El lugar era una pequeña cabaña escondida entre los troncos de los árboles, a lo lejos el rumor de una cascada hacía eco, los pájaros trinaban felizmente desde el ramaje, era un lugar sencillo pero acogedor, y para esconderse a Hinata le resultó bastante raro, interrogó a Obito con la mirada y éste se rascó la nuca, sonriendo.

-Este sitio fue creado por el capitán Yamato por petición de Naruto-sama, por si ell…él – Su vista se dirigió a Haruto, quien continuaba aferrado a la espalda de Itachi.—Necesitaban refugio, es bastante menos cantoso que esconderse en una cueva. Además, él y su familia solían venir aquí de vacaciones.

Tanto Haruto como Hanami bajaron de sus respectivas "monturas", y entraron en la casa, corriendo a toda velocidad uno, con paso tranquilo la otra. Hinata entró con cuidado, sentía que ese lugar era sagrado. El tiempo que habían pasado allí había sido en una pequeña posada de la aldea, sin embargo, casi podía imaginar a un pequeño niño de pelo rubio corriendo de un lado a otro y chillando "¡Ramen!" mientras perseguía a su padre. El pequeño jardín estaba perfectamente cuidado, las flores de colores suaves se esparcían por pulcros grupitos, y todas ellas le parecieron hermosísimas a la Hyuuga. Se preguntó si sería la mujer de Naruto quien las cuidara, y un leve sentimiento de desazón sacudió su alma.

-¡Hinata-chan, entra!—Haruto salió de la casa, aún descalzo, y tomó la mano de la mujer para tirar de ella.-¡O te podrían ver!

Hinata pudo ver la pena en los ojos del niño, y recordó que en un principio había sentido deseos de borrarla de ellos. Le acompañó hasta dentro, se descalzó con cuidado y cerró tras de sí la puerta, cuando Haruto se giró para irse, la Hyuuga le detuvo por el hombro y, agachándose a su altura y respondiendo a aquel instinto natural de protección, abrazó al niño. En seguida, él apoyó la carita en el hombro de ella, pequeñas sacudidas comenzaron a sacudir su cuerpecito. Lloraba.

-¿Por qué lloras?—Incluso ella misma se sorprendió al pronunciar la frase sin tartamudeos.

-M-Me has recor-recordado a mi madre.—Susurró él aún entre lágrimas, ella le abrazó más fuertemente.—E-Ella tam-también se daba cuenta de cuán-cuándo estaba triste.

-No pasa nada.—Le prometió Hinata.—Ellas estarán bien, son fuertes.

-No son solo ellas.—Reconoció el niño.—No son solo ellas.—Repitió aferrándose más fuerte a la espalda de la mujer y continuando su llanto.

Sin que ellos lo advirtieran, Naruto miraba la escena con ternura, semi-oculto tras la puerta de la cocina, era él ésta vez quien observaba a Hinata a escondidas, y no pudo evitar que una frase llegara a su mente. _"Debe de ser una madre fantástica."_ Y, por un momento, sintió una leve punzada de celos por aquel hombre desconocido que tendría la suerte de ser abrazado por ella, arrullado por sus palabras dulces, aquel que tendría la suerte de ser el padre de sus hijos.

Mientras, en el claro, dos figuras se adentraban en el lugar donde Natsuki y Kasumi esperaban. La primera, subida a un enorme sapo de color azulado como si de una india se tratara, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano de forma aburrida.

-Qué tardones.—Comentó con sarcasmo.

-Natsu, no seas cruel.—Reprendió con casi diversión su hermana.—Se habrán tenido que preparar. Para comenzar, los sellos de invocación que llevan en las muñecas, para seguir, el pájaro que hay en la rama y que seguramente tenga un mensaje para Konoha por si pierden.—Sonrió con suficiencia, y las expresiones de los shinobis se volvieron de terror.—No subestiméis a una Uzumaki.

Poder decir su apellido libremente le hizo sentirse libre y feliz, Natsuki suspiró mientras acariciaba la rugosa piel de su sapo.

-¿Sabéis? No iba a invocar a Gamakade-chan así de fácilmente, pero me temo que me habéis obligado a hacerlo…Gamakade-chan, coge el pájaro por favor.—Pidió con asombrosa frialdad.

Obedeciendo a la orden de su invocadora, el sapo sacó su larga lengua, que medía muchísimo más que la de uno de éstos anfibios normales, y apresó con ella al ave, que trató de huir sin éxito, para sorpresa de los dos enemigos, se lo tragó.

-Ya está, Natsu-chan, después lo sacaré.—Anunció con algo que debería equivaler a una sonrisa.

Natsuki sonrió de forma zorruna. Gamakade había sido el primer sapo que ella invocó, cuando no era más que un renacuajo de extraño color azul, prácticamente podría decirse que se habían criado juntas, quizá esa fuera la razón por la que se llevaban tan bien, pese a sus constantes peleas.

-Por favor, Natsuki-san, Kasumi-san, escuchadnos.—Pidió uno de ellos.—Esto no es necesario, nos han dicho que pueden volver y que no habrá demasiadas consecuencias…¡Volveríais a ser Kunoichis fieles a Konoha!

En un principio, ambas chicas les miraron de forma seria, como si se lo estuvieran pensando, y finalmente, Natsuki habló, con voz lenta pero decidida, su vista se apartó gradualmente de su hermana, fijándose en sus enemigos, una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en sus labios mientras decía con una risa casi histérica:

-¿Kunoichis fieles a Konoha? ¿KUNOICHIS FIELES A KONOHA?—Chilló y, de nuevo, acudió a su garganta la risa histérica, doblando su cuerpo en sacudidas espasmódicas del horrible sonido.—Konoha no son un montón de edificios vacíos, Konoha es vuestro espíritu, Konoha es lo que pensáis y sentís, Konoha es la voluntad de fuego de sus habitantes.—La chica sonrió de forma cínica.—Yo soy una Kunoichi fiel a mi voluntad de fuego, ¿y vosotros?

Ellos respondieron poniéndose en pose de pelea, y Kasumi estiró los brazos mientras añadía al monólogo de su hermana:

-Veo que ya lo habéis decidido. Bien, lamento decir que tengo un hermano al que proteger y no os voy a dar ventaja.

-A vuestro padre no le gustaría que…-Trató de decir uno.

-Mi padre sabría que esta decisión es la correcta. Konoha ya no es lo que era, y yo no pienso participar en ello.—Natsuki suspiró, apesadumbrada.—Esa villa ya no es mi casa, mi hogar ha sido destruido.

Y, solo entonces, entendió la terrible verdad de éstas palabras.

**Ña~ ¡Fin! Ejem…trataré de ser más rápida con el siguiente T_T Pero es que, a parte de la tos que tengo, últimamente estoy muy ocupada con las clases U_U Jo, lo siento, de verdad.**

**Creo que "Aneue" es algo así como "Hermana mayor" igual que "Onee-chan" xD "Otouto" ((no estoy segura de si se escribía así)) es algo así como "Hermano menor" como "Nii-chan"**

**¿Reviews porfiii?**


	4. Capítulo 4: Sakura

**¡Volví! Siento la tardanza, pero sigo enferma T_T Esto de la gripe es una ******…en fin, aquí traigo el nuevo capi, cortito pero lleno de emociones XD**

**Aclaro dos cosas:**

**1-Lo del principio es un flash back de Natsuki ;P**

**2-Se supone que la batalla del capi anterior ya ha pasado, obviamente con la victoria de las Uzumaki XD**

**Sin más, os lo dejo ^^**

_-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_

_La voz se extendía por el lugar como si se tratara de una broma macabra, una barata copia del juego que tanto le había gustado a ella, una barata copia del escondite. Recordaba que, con Kokoro y Kasumi, solían esconderse en el armario, esperando que aquel al que le tocara el turno no las encontrara, y entre risitas se abrazaban las unas a las otras, cuando finalmente la puerta se abría, mostrando a uno de sus amigos, las tres soltaban un chillidito asustado y echaban a correr como almas llevadas por el diablo, aunque la mayoría de las veces eran pilladas al instante._

_-…y diez. Allá voy._

_En esta ocasión, ella rezaba porque no la encontraran. El abrigo rozaba su piel mientras trataba de hacerse lo más pequeña posible, una bola en el fondo del armario. No había shuriken o kunais cerca…¿por qué no los escondería allí su padre? Se preguntó, colocando ambas manos sobre su boca para aguantar un sollozo._

_-¿Dónde estás, pequeña Natsuki? Vamos, sal, no te haré daño.—Prometió, y la pequeña solo alcanzó a cerrar más fuerte sus ojos._

"_Papá" Pensó para sí misma, suplicando en silencio que él apareciera, igual que cuando Daisuke le hacía cosquillas hasta que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, quería que su progenitor la protegiera. "Papá, ¿dónde estás?"_

_Los pasos comenzaron a subir las escaleras._

"_¡Por favor!" Suplicó internamente Natsuki abrazando algo más fuerte sus rodillas, sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, apartó éstas de su rostro con las pequeñas manitas mientras aguantaba los sollozos. "¡Por favor!"_

_Escuchó como la puerta del cuarto se abría, y por un momento deseó estar soñando, deseó que fuera de nuevo su primo Daiki quien abriera la puerta, tal y como pasaba siempre al final del juego, y que ella tuviera que echar a correr de él entre risas y tropiezos para ir a refugiarse finalmente tras su tío Neji, gritando "¡Estoy en casa, Daiki-nii, no puedes hacerme nada ahora!" O quizá fuera Daisuke quien abriera la dichosa puertecita, con Shin a su lado ladrando felizmente, el perro se tiraría sobre ella para lamerle la cara mientras Natsuki reía a carcajadas. También podría ser Obito, en cuyo caso ella sería la que se lanzaría sobre él, abrazándole y gritando "¡Obi-teme, siempre me encuentras!" Tampoco le importaría el caso de Hikaru, en el cual él la ayudaría a levantarse galantemente mientras le preguntaba si sabía dónde estaba el resto. ¡Kasumi! Oh, qué bien estaría que Kasumi estuviera allí con ella, que la luz penetrara por la pequeña rendija que su hermana solía abrir al principio mientras ella decía "Natsu, es hora de comer, ¡hay Ramen!". Pero nada de eso ocurriría, y en el fondo la joven lo sabía._

_Finalmente, y haciendo realidad todos sus miedos, los pasos se acercaron al armario, abriendo lentamente la puerta de éste, Natsuki se puso en tensión, esperando a tener suficiente espacio para lanzarse en su acción seguramente suicida y, como cuando jugaba al escondite con sus amigos, echó a correr entre las piernas de su captor, quien sorprendido por la acción no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar._

_La niña, que solo tenía siete años, corrió por las escaleras, casi cayéndose por éstas en el intento, para precipitarse hacia la puerta de salida, que trató de abrir sin éxito. ¡Maldición, estaba cerrada! Se giró lentamente, encontrándose al hombre frente a ella, Natsuki soltó un gemidito de desesperación cuando éste la tomó por el cuello de la camiseta y la alzó en el aire sin aparente esfuerzo, para ir a estamparla finalmente contra la pared, como una burda broma estaba la banda de Konoha en el cuello de él._

_-Por favor…-Suplicó ella en un susurro apenas audible.—Por favor…-Repitió._

_-Me has dado muchos problemas, pequeña Natsuki.—Comentó con falso cariño.—Me temo que eso se acaba ahora._

_-No…-Pidió._

_-Adiós.—Se despidió con una sonrisa sarcástica._

_En un momento, pasaron tantas cosas por la mente de ella que casi no pudo contarlas. Un segundo, solo eso, le dio tiempo para recordar a Kokoro Nara, su hiperactiva mejor amiga, hija del genio de Konoha y la hermana del Kazekage, recordó a Daisuke Inuzuka, con su inseparable perro Shin, a todos los Uchiha, especialmente a Obito, su mejor amigo y confidente, recordó a su hermano pequeño Haruto, ¿quién le protegería de los que se metían con él si ella no estaba? Recordó a su madre, siempre tan compresiva y amable, a su padre, su modelo a seguir. Y, por último, recordó a Kasumi, su hermana melliza, aquella con la que todo le parecía más ameno y fácil de llevar…¿por qué tenía que irse ahora? ¿Por qué ahora, sin decirle a ninguno que les quería, que les echaría de menos? Cerró los ojos, un par de lágrimas escaparon de ellos._

"_¡Por favor, no me dejéis morir!"_

_En ese momento, y como respondiendo a su llamado silencioso, el cristal de la ventana se rompió en mil pedacitos, el sonido del vidrio al romperse fue lo único que sintió Natsuki durante un momento, antes de fijarse en la figura que había entrado, sus lágrimas de temor se convirtieron en unas de alivio mientras una sola palabra se deslizaba entre sus labios en forma de susurro:_

_-Papá…_

_El hombre que la tenía cogida la dejó caer al suelo con un golpe seco, ella soltó otro gemidito de dolor al notar el extraño ángulo en el que se le había doblado la pierna._

_-Ho-Hokage-sama…-Tartamudeó él, nervioso.—Le juro que esto no es lo que parece…Y-Yo…s-su hij-hija…_

_-Cabrón.—Soltó el aludido Kage de golpe._

_Incluso Natsuki sentía algo de miedo por la expresión de su padre, aunque el pelo rubio dejaba en sombra sus ojos, ella sabía que él estaba enfadado. MUY enfadado._

_-Natsuki, vete de aquí.—Ordenó entonces._

_-Pe-Pero…papá…-Trató de decir ella._

_-¡Que te vayas, Natsuki!—Bramó, y ella se levantó, notando un fuerte pinchazo en la pierna, avanzó al trote hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas cojeando._

_En la planta de arriba, ella volvió a encerrarse en la seguridad y oscuridad del armario, llorando de nuevo, ella se hizo un ovillo convulso. Escuchó golpes desde abajo, gritos de dolor, ruidos de objetos al romperse. Y se tapó los oídos, no quería escuchar, no quería sentir dolor, no quería llorar, no quería…_

_Pasaron casi diez minutos hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse, ella alzó una mirada espantada mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrerla, pensando por un instante que sería su enemigo quien estaría allí, mirándola con aire frió, dispuesto a matarla sin titubear._

_-Natsu…-Su padre se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y abrió los brazos, invitándola a refugiarse en ellos._

_Y lo hizo, Natsuki corrió hacia él, pasó sus pequeños bracitos por el cuello de su progenitor y se puso de puntillas para poder apoyar la cara en su hombro, aún sollozante, él no dijo nada, se limitó a alzarla entre sus brazos, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación_

_-Naruto-kun…-Susurró una voz desde la puerta._

_-No pasa nada, Hinata-chan.—Le contestó éste en tono cariñoso mientras acariciaba el pelo de la convulsa Natsuki.—Ahora todo está bien, cariño, no llores. Las niñas grandes no lloran._

_Y, pese a haber dicho esto, su agarre en torno a la niña se volvió más firme, y depositó un beso en la coronilla de ella, dejando que se desahogara._

La Natsuki actual saliendo de su trance al notar que Haruto tiraba de su camiseta, la chica bajó la cabeza sonriendo y se agachó para mirar a los ojos a su hermano.

-¿Si?

Él sonrió ampliamente y señaló hacia Naruto y Hinata, quienes reían de algo dicho por Obito.

-¿Mamá y papá se van a volver a querer?

Natsuki suspiró. Su hermano tenía once años pero seguía pareciendo uno de siete si a ser esperanzado se refería la cosa. Acarició el pelo rubio de él y le susurró:

-Al papá del pasado le gustaba tía Sakura, nii-chan, nada más podemos hacer que esperar.—Suspiró.

-Pero yo quiero que papá y mamá vuelvan a estar juntos.—Haruto infló los mofletes **(cachetes)**

-Nee, ¿qué te parece si ahora vamos a beber algo?—Inquirió ella cambiando de tema a uno más cómodo.

-¡SÍ! ¡PAPÁ, HINATA-CHAN, VAMOS!—Pidió.

Los aludidos miraron en su dirección, y Natsuki sonrió levemente, cohibida. Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los de Naruto, sentía unas acuciantes y abruptas ganas de correr hacia él para abrazarle, tal y como había hecho ese día años atrás, cuando un Shinobi al que creían de confianza se había colado en su casa cuando se suponía que todos estaban fuera y, al ver allí a la joven Uzumaki, había intentado matarla. Aquel día, ella debería haber estado en casa de su tío Neji junto con Kasumi y Haruto, pero se había escapado al enfadarse con su primo Daiki. Sin embargo, Naruto no la había regañado aquel día, se había limitado a abrazarla, dejándola quedarse dormida entre sus brazos. Aquella mañana, cuando despertó, estaba en la cama de sus padres, con uno de ellos a cada lado y Kasumi dormida con la cabeza sobre su estómago, dándole la mano.

Nunca se esperó lo que ocurriría más tarde.

-¿Dónde vamos, dattebayo?—Inquirió felizmente Naruto.

-Por aquí hay una posada donde me gusta ir, tienen buena comida.—Informó ella.

-No es Ramen, pero algo es algo.—Agregó Haruto.

-¡Mamá!—Kasumi, quien hasta el momento hablaba de forma animada con Hikaru, se puso a la altura de la Hyuuga, sonriente.-¿Cantarás con nosotras?

-¿Cantar?—Hinata se sonrojó solo de pensarlo.

-¡Claro! Han cogido gusto a nuestras voces, a la de Natsu y a la mía, porque Haruto parece un gato siendo torturado, y nos dan la comida gratis si cantamos algo.

-Y-Yo…cre-creo que n-no.—Tartamudeó ella.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, Naruto no pudo evitar sorprenderse levemente por el cálido ambiente que había, como si todos fueran amigos de la infancia. Al ver entrar a los tres hermanos, el mesero saludó con la mano, saludo que ellos tres devolvieron. Un hombre anciano les dedicó una sonrisa destentada mientras se acercaba con pasos vacilantes, Natsuki se adelantó para tomarle las manos arrugadas entre las suyas.

-¡Kotaro-san, no debería hacer esfuerzos!—Se quejó ella.-¡Sabe que sus piernas aún no están recuperadas!

-Pero ya casi, y todo gracias a ti, Natsu-chan.—El anciano que respondía al nombre de Kotaro tomó la mejilla de ella y tiró, estirándole la piel.—Eres muy buena en jut…¿Cómo decías que se llamaban?

-Jutsus médicos, Kotaro-san.—Sonrió.

-En este lugar no entienden mucho del mundo Ninja.—Explicó en un susurro Kasumi.—Ni siquiera conocen al Hokage de Konoha, por eso aquí estás a salvo, Naruto.

Éste asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Kotaro-san!—Gritó Haruto felizmente.-¿Qué tal están sus piernas?

-¿Por qué todos preguntáis lo mismo?—Masculló el viejo.-¡Mis piernas están perfectamente! ¡Solo fue un accidente y…!

-Kotaro-san.—Cortó riendo Natsuki.—Te las partiste, _a la vez._ ¿Cómo coño lo hiciste?

-¡No lo sé!—Se quejó el anciano.

-¡Oye, Natsuki, Kasumi!—Llamó con su voz ronca el mesero.-¡A parte de los ya conocidos y plastas hermanos, ¿quién viene con vosotros?—Se rió.

-A parte de los Teme, quiero presentaros a Hinata-chan y a mi padre, Naruto.—Gritó felizmente Haruto, subiéndose a una mesa.

-¡No nos llames Teme, Dobe!—Gritó Hanami. ¿Cómo coño le sacaba siempre de sus casillas?

-¿El padre de Haruto? ¡Vaya!—Se sorprendió el mesero acercándose.-¡Vamos, sentaos, pedid algo! ¡Estoy seguro de que Natsuki y Kasumi os invitarán, a ellas les sale gratis si cantan!—Se rió de nuevo.

-¡BIEN, DATTEBAYO!—Celebró Naruto.

Natsuki agradeció internamente el no haberse dado a conocer como hermanos en el pueblo mientras se subía a una mesa, tendiéndole la mano a Kasumi para invitarla a hacer lo mismo, pronto, la voz de las mellizas comenzó a sonar, de forma dulce, todos callaron para escucharlas, incluso Kotaro dejó de quejarse de sus piernas para mirarlas atentamente con ojos brillantes. Las voces de ellas se alzaban, volvían a bajar, juntándose a veces y repartiendo estrofas otras.

Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu nano ni  
Magarikunetta hosoimichi hito ni tsumazuku

Ano koro ni mitai ni tte modoritai wake janai no nakushitekita sora wo sagashiteru  
Wakattekuremasu you ni gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo

Tsumi no saigo wa namida janai yo zutto kurushiku seotte kun da  
Deguchi mienai kanjou meiru ni  
Dare wo matteru no  
Shiroi NOOTO ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo  
Nani kara nogaretainda  
Genjitsu tte yatsu

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte  
Wasurechaisou na yoru no mannaka  
Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara  
Kaeru basho mo nai no  
Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa  
Mada jinsei nagai deshou (I'm on the way)  
Natsukashikunaru  
Konna itami mo kangei jan

Ayamaranakucha ikenai yo ne aa gomen ne  
Umaku ienakute shinpai kaketa mama datta ne

Ano hi kakaeta zenbu ashita kakaeru zenbu  
Junban tsuketari wa shinai kara  
Wakattekuremasu you ni sotto me wo tojitanda  
Mitakunai mono made miendamon

Iranai uwasa ni chotto hajimete kiku hatsugen docchi  
Mukaiattara tomodachi datte  
Uso wa yamete ne  
Fukai HAATO ga iradatsu you ni karadan naka moeteirun da  
Hontou wa kitai shiten no  
Genjitsu tte yatsu

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte  
Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka  
Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara  
Kaeru basho mo nai no  
Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru  
Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)  
Susumu tame ni  
Teki mo mikata mo kangei jan

Douyatte tsugi no DOA akerun dakke kangaeteru  
Mou hikikaesenai monogatari hajimatterun da  
Me wo samase me wo samase

Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa  
Mada jinsei nagai deshou  
Yarinokoshiteru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara  
Mou ichido yukou

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte  
Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka  
Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara  
Kaeru basho mo nai no  
Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru  
Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)  
Natsukashikunaru  
Konna itami mo kangei jan

Cuando su voz se apagó, todos rompieron en aplausos que llenaron el ambiente, ellas se sentaron, una junto a la otra, sonriendo y dándose puñetazos en el hombro cariñosos. Naruto las miró desde el otro lado de la mesa, extrañamente orgulloso, sonrió. Aquellas chicas eran extrañas, sin duda alguna, y sin embargo tenía la sensación de conocerlas desde que iban en pañales. Aún sonriente, él tomó los palillos que el mesero les había llevado, esperando pacientemente la comida.

-¡Natsuki, gracias a Kami-sama, aquí estás!—Chilló una voz desde la entrada.-¡Tenéis que iros ahora, lejos! ¡A Sunagakure, a ser posible!

La aludida giró la cabeza y, al ver quién estaba allí, se quedó de piedra y las palabras murieron en sus labios. El estrés acumulado durante los últimos días se hizo más fuerte mientras se levantaba de golpe, tirando la silla al suelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir, por qué tenemos que irnos…?

-¡Os han catalogado como criminales rango S, debéis huir, por favor!

Todos continuaban mirando a la mujer, sin entender ni media palabra de lo que decían, a obvia excepción de los Uchiha y los Uzumaki. Naruto también miraba la figura, estaba más madura, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era ella. Además, quién si no ella tendría el pelo rosa …¿natural?

-Sakura-chan…-Saludó.

-¿N…Naruto?—La voz de ella era un hilillo, Natsuki vio como su tía Sakura comenzaba a temblar.

-¡Sakura-chan, no me puedo creer que estés aquí! ¡Natsuki no me dejaba volver a Konoha! ¿Te puedes creer que alguien como ella sea hija de Neji?—Se rió.

-¿De Neji…?—Sakura dudó.

Natsuki comenzó a respirar de forma agitada, se sentía mal, comenzaba a marearse, las formas se difuminaban, alcanzó a ver la mirada de advertencia que Obito le dirigía a su madre…

Y, entonces, todo fue oscuridad, y su cuerpo dio de forma sorda contra el suelo.

**Mucho más cortito de lo normal, sí, la nena lo sabe XDD Pero es que TENÍA que dejarlo ahí, en serio, os dejé con la duda verdad? Jejej**

**La canción es "Again" de "Yui" y es el primer opening de "Full Metal Alchemist brotherhood" ^^ Se puede encontrar en mi perfil, si os interesa, y los que la busquéis traducida…bueno, a mí me parece que les pega a ellas en esta ocasión, ya descubriréis por qué más adelante. Como mucho en dos capis trataré de explicar lo que ha pasado ^^**

**¡Gracias a Namikaze Rock, Heero Kusanagi, Aneue (Emiita-chan ;P) Hinata-sama198, , luna hyuga y sango surime! No sé cómo agradeceros vuestros reviews, me hacen tan feliz *-***

**Hablando de eso, ¿me dejáis otro? xD**


	5. Capítulo 5: Unidas

**Nuevo capi minna-san! ^^ En realidad, debería de haber subido el de Nueva Generación (está a medio escribir, no tardaré, tranquilos) pero se acerca el capítulo en el que contaré lo que pasa en Konoha y…¡Yay! Tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo! XD**

**En fin, ya sin más, os dejo leer…¡Hasta abajo! ^^**

El ambiente era tenso, cargado. Sakura volvió a tomar la temperatura a Natsuki, tan solo para asegurarse de que en verdad estaba bien. Desde el otro lado del lecho donde la Uzumaki se encontraba inconsciente, Obito le dirigió a la Haruno una mirada con la que expresaba todo. Hacía tan solo un par de minutos que el Uchiha le había contado a su madre lo ocurrido, y la mentira que Natsuki había terminado contando a su propio padre para protegerle y protegerse.

-Vaya.—Suspiró ella.—Cuando vi a Naruto realmente pensé…

-Todos lo pensamos.—Cortó Obito tristemente, sentándose en una silla junto a la chica.—Lo peor es saber que el Baka de Naruto-sama no sabe nada de esto.

-No entiendo como Natsuki puede quedarse callada y no decirle nada…-Susurró ella de forma lúgubre.

-Natsu no quiere que su padre se entere, quiere cumplir la promesa que le hizo.—Obito miró tristemente a su inconsciente amiga.

-Es tan tontamente noble como Naruto.—De nuevo, un suspiro se deslizó por los labios de la mujer.—Tan tontamente noble, que acabas queriéndola muchísimo.

-Oye, mamá…¿sabes qué? Naruto-sama sigue enamorado de ti aún…es decir, el Naruto-sama del pasado aún sigue enamorado de ti…

-Lo sé.—Reconoció Sakura.—Me di cuenta por cómo me miró. Hacia años que Naruto no me miraba así, desde que descubrió de quién estaba enamorado realmente.—Se rió.—Y de que yo amaba a tu padre.

Obito sonrió y, apoyando una mano en la barbilla, se quedó mirando a Natsuki.

-Es una idiotez el no decirle la verdad a su padre…pero ella es una idiota.

Sakura se rió y acarició el pelo de la chica mientras susurraba:

-Debes admitirme que es tu mejor amiga.

-¿Quién no te lo admite?—Comentó él.—Lo es. Pero una cosa no quita la otra.

Bajando la escalera, ajenos a la conversación de arriba, el resto se dirigían miradas serias. Naruto había llevado a la joven Natsuki a casa en brazos, con preocupación y sin intercambiar palabra con la chica de pelo rosa de forma milagrosa. ¡Qué suerte habían tenido!

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan arriba?—Inquirió Itachi.—Quiero saber lo que ocurre.

-Estará allí hasta que Natsuki despierte.—Dijo con tranquilidad Hanami, jugando distraída con un mechón de pelo.

-¿Y cuánto le queda, dattebayo?—Preguntó Naruto a voz de grito.

Haruto, que estaba junto a su hermana, la miró a los ojos de forma seria y preguntó en voz bajita:

-Kasumi…¿Se va a morir Natsuki?

-¡Claro que no!—Chilló espantada la mayor.—Solo ha sido una bajada de tensión.

-Pero ha sido igual que cuando a Tsunade-obaa-chan se pone mala.—Susurró él.

-¡Mamá, dile a Haruto que Natsuki estará bien!—Suplicó Kasumi, desesperada. Su hermano siempre le hacía caso a su madre cuando ésta decía algo. Normalmente, no escuchaba a su hermana mayor.

-T-Tu her-hermana esta-estará bi-bien.—Afirmó ella con una sonrisa tranquila y acariciando el rubio cabello de el niño.

Kasumi cerró los ojos suavemente, masajeándose las sienes con intranquilidad. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué todo salía mal? ¿Por qué no podían dejarlas ser felices? Un gemidito nació en su garganta. Naruto la miró, preocupado, pero Kasumi no reparó en ello, estaba demasiado ocupada temiendo por Natsuki, el instinto sobre protector que sentía por sus hermanos se intensificaba cuando uno de ellos lo estaba pasando mal, tal y como en ese momento. Notó el brazo de Hikaru pasando por su cintura, apoyándola en silencio. De golpe, ella alzó la mirada con un brillo en ella, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su anteriormente preocupado rostro.

-Natsuki va a despertar.—Anunció como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes, dattebayo?—Inquirió Naruto.

-Simplemente, lo sabe.—Contestó por ella Hikaru con una leve sonrisa.—Natsuki y Kasumi están más unidas de lo que parece.

La chica sonrió levemente mientras se levantaba y avanzaba a paso rápido hacia las escaleras, con el resto siguiendo sus pasos. ¡Que estaban unidas! Eso era poco para ellas. Desde niñas, su comunicación había sido casi antinatural. Aún recordaba aquel día, cuando sus padres se habían ido y ellas se habían quedado en casa de su primo Daiki…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-¡Pero papá!—Se quejó Natsuki haciendo un puchero.-¿Por qué no podemos ir contigo?_

_-Natsuki…-Explicó con paciencia Naruto por decimosexta vez.—Es una reunión del Hokage y los jefes de clan. Hinata-chan va solo porque es la heredera._

_-¡Pero yo quiero ir!—Se quejó ella haciendo un puchero._

_-Nat-Natsuki, compórtate.—Pidió Hinata._

_-¡Yo tambén quiero ir, dattebayo!—Exclamó Haruto._

_-Se dice también, hijo—Corrigió instantáneamente su madre._

_-¿Y tú, Aneue, no tienes que decir nada?—Inquirió Natsuki con un bufido._

_La aludida solo se sonrojó y jugó con sus dedos, aún era por ese entonces tan vergonzosa como su madre, y las miradas de toda su familia sobre ella la ponían seriamente nerviosa, logrando que un adorable sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas y que tuviera ganas de esconderse tras Natsuki, tal y como hacía a menudo desde que tenía memoria._

_-Y-Yo…etto…cr-creo qu-que debe-deberíamos ir a v-ver a Daiki-k-kun…po-podremos ju-jugar al escon-escondite.—Propuso entre tartamudeos._

_-¡Aneue, pensé que estarías conmigo, dattebayo!—Se quejó su melliza._

_-Per-Pero…Daik-Daiki-kun se abu-aburrirá si no va-vamos.—Continuó._

_Natsuki pareció pensárselo._

_-¡Tienes razón, mi deber como futura Hokage es hacer que mis amigos no se aburran, dattebayo!—Chilló convencida y con una risita._

_-Ese no es el único trabajo de un Hokage…-Susurró para sí Naruto con una gota resbalando por la nuca._

_**Dos horas después…**_

_-¡Te detesto, Daiki-baka!—Chilló Natsuki, cruzándose de brazos._

_-¡No es mi culpa, Natsu!—Se quejó el aludido.-¡Es que de verdad pareces un niño!_

_-¡Pero soy una chica, y me llamo NATSUKI!—Volvió a gritar, antes de darse la vuelta.-¡Daiki-baka, eres el peor primo del mundo!_

_Kasumi suspiró._

_-E-Es cul-culpa de los dos.—Susurró Kasumi, pero ambos le escucharon.—Nat-Natsuki, no debe-deberías ha-haber hecho tram-trampas…pero Dai-Daiki-kun n-no debería ha-haber di-dicho eso._

_-¡No ha sido mi culpa!—Volvió a chillar la mediana Uzumaki, y echó a correr a toda velocidad, dirección a su casa._

_-¡Natsu!—Llamó Daiki.-¡Natsu, vuelve!_

_Kasumi suspiró y se adentró en la casa, donde Haruto y su prima jugaban felizmente, sentándose en el suelo, la primogénita de Naruto comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Daiki no tardó en entrar también, entre resoplidos y bufidos, quejándose de la falta de "departidad" de Natsuki._

_-S-Se ha de-debido ir a ca-casa.—Susurró Kasumi._

_-Entonces estará bien, ¿no?—Inquirió Daiki._

_-Pa-papá de-dejo abi-abierto por si el ti-tío Neji quiere llevar-llevarnos.—Sonrió._

_-¡Pues bravo, pues!—Celebró su primo.-¿Jugamos a algo, prima?_

_-¿Al escon-escondite?_

_El chico sonrió y, levantándose, comenzó a correr, gritando "¡La llevas, cuenta hasta diez!" Jugaron el uno con el otro durante varios turnos, durante una hora aproximadamente. Y, entonces, bajo la cama, ella __**escuchó.**__ Sí, escuchó, en negrita, pues jamás había sentido nada de esa manera. Lo había oído claramente, pero a la vez ningún sonido se había colado por sus oídos._

"_Papá." Hubo un silencio de tan solo unos segundos. Kasumi alzó la cabeza, dándose un coscorrón contra la parte de debajo de la cama, soltó un gemidito mientras se tocaba la zona dañada. "Papá, ¿dónde estás?"_

"_¡Por favor!" Suplicó la voz en su cabeza, y Kasumi estaba segura de que era su hermana quien hablaba. Pero Natsuki estaba lejos, en la seguridad de su casa, seguramente calentita bajo un montón de mantas. "¡Por favor!"_

_Una imagen llegó a su mente. Nítida y difusa a la vez. ¿Qué clase de contrasentido era ese? La oscuridad. La penumbra de su conocido armario. Notó lágrimas correr por sus mejillas pero, al tratar de apartarlas, sintió la sequedad de éstas. ¿Qué…qué pasaba allí? Ella no estaba llorando, pero a la vez sí lo hacía. ¿Era Natsuki quien sollozaba? El terror se apoderó de ella, y sin embargo no entendía por qué. Escuchaba pasos cerca, pero estaba segura de que Daiki estaba a tres cuartos de distancia. ¿Qué ocurría allí…?_

_Daiki miró bajo la cama, encontrando allí a su prima, y sonrió. Sabía que Kasumi estaría en ese lugar…era su escondite preferido._

_-¡Te encontré!—Se rió el Hyuuga._

_Pero, para su sorpresa, Kasumi se apresuró a salir de forma frenética de debajo de la cama y echó a correr, llorando._

_-¡Kasumi!—Gritó preocupado Daiki, bajando de forma atropellada las escaleras tras su prima._

_-¡Tío Neji!—Sollozó la Uzumaki lanzándose a los brazos de éste, quien dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo para mirarla, preocupado._

_-¿Qué pasa, Kasu-chan?—Inquirió suavemente.-¿Te ha hecho algo Daiki?_

_-¡Tienes que ir a por papá!—Suplicó.-¡Natsuki necesita ayuda!_

_Neji no entendió lo que quería decir._

_-¡Por favor!—Chilló ella.-¡Natsuki está en casa! ¡Van a hacerle daño!_

_Las imágenes pasaban raudas por su cabeza. Los pasos se acercaban al armario. Lloró con más fuerza. Al darse cuenta de la desesperación de la Uzumaki, Neji la dejó en el suelo y dirigió una mirada a Ten-Ten, quien había oído todo desde la cocina. En cuanto ella asintió, él desapareció en un remolino de hojas._

_Ten-Ten tomó a Kasumi en brazos, acariciando el pelo de ella. Haruto y los hermanos Hyuuga se habían acercado, sin entender lo que ocurría._

_-Kasu-chan…Explícate, por favor…¿qué ocurre?_

_-¡Ha entrado!—Chilló Kasumi, haciendo caso omiso de las caricias de su tía y revolviéndose en sus brazos.-¡Va a cogerla! ¡Corre, por favor, corre!_

_Ten-Ten, preocupada, abrazó más fuertemente a la niña._

_-¡La puerta está cerrada!—Sollozó.-¡La ha cogido! ¡NATSUKI!_

_El chillido casi pareció ir a romperle la garganta, se apretó más contra su tía, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba allí, en la seguridad de los brazos de Ten-Ten, y no en su propia casa, a punto de morir._

_Cerró los ojos, justo a la vez que los de Natsuki, un par de lágrimas se escaparon de ellos._

"_¡Por favor, no me dejéis morir!"_

_El pensamiento le llegó como un puñetazo, un golpe seco en su mente. Gritó con fuerza, hasta el punto de que Haruto se echó a llorar. Su mano se cerró tan fuerte que llegó a hacerse sangre en la palma de ésta. En ese momento, y como si de su ángel guardián se tratara, Naruto entró en escena._

_-Papá…-La tranquilidad inundó a Kasumi de golpe. Su hermana estaría bien._

_Las siguientes imágenes fueron difusas y la dejaron suficientemente tranquila como para respirar hondo, aferrándose a su tía y buscando protección al hundir la carita en el cuello de ésta. Sonrió levemente._

_-Todo está bien…-Sonrió.—Ahora, todo está bien…_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Lo había descubierto hacía ya mucho, el hecho de que, cuando sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes, era capaz de escuchar a su hermana. Naruto les había pedido que lo mantuvieran en secreto, a sabiendas de que un par de Kunoichis capaces de comunicarse de esa forma serían una gran "adquisición" para cualquier aldea.

Su hermana nunca había vuelto a jugar al escondite, y ella tampoco.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Natsuki estaba allí, aún inconsciente y moviéndose de forma intranquila en sueños.

Todo lo que la mediana Uzumaki notaba era oscuridad, fría y tenebrosa. Su cuerpo no respondía cuando trataba de moverlo por propia voluntad, pero sí obedecía sus propios impulsos. El olor a humo llegó a esta ella. ¿Humo…? Frunció el ceño, olía exactamente como aquella vez…Exactamente como cuando su vida se rompió en mil pedacitos…¡Tenía que salir de allí! Desesperada, trató de abrir los ojos sin éxito alguno. Necesitaba irse. Ahora. Lejos. Salir de la oscuridad. ¡Por Kami-sama, tenía que irse! Azufre. Dolor. Sangre. Su padre. ¡Tenía que salir de allí! Entonces fue cuando la vio, a lo lejos, inalcanzable, había una luz. Una brillante luz que refulgía, desterrando parte de la penumbra. Alzó una mano hacia ella. Tenía que llegar, así podría irse… Entonces, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de aquel fulgor, pudo notar a causa de quién era. Kasumi, su hermana melliza, le tendía una mano, trataba de alejarla de allí.

Se acercó aún más a su hermana, dispuesta a irse, y sin embargo…sin embargo, algo se lo impidió. Al mirar hacia atrás, pudo observar la escena, su padre, tirado en el suelo, sangrante. Natsuki sollozó quedamente, y trató de acercarse, aunque ello significara volver a la fría oscuridad…

-Natsuki.—Llamó con suavidad la voz de su melliza.—Natsu, ¿puedes oírme? ¿No quieres venir conmigo?

Ella volvió a gemir, notó unos brazos rodearla, las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Miró de nuevo a su padre, y después a la luz, donde Kasumi continuaba tendiéndole la mano, y finalmente se atrevió a tomar la ayuda de su hermana, alejándose de allí.

Y, entonces, abrió los ojos. Estaba en los brazos de su melliza, quien le sonreía tranquilizadora. Natsuki se aferró a ella, convenciéndose de que estaba bien y segura. Y sonrió levemente antes de darse cuenta de que tenían público. Su mirada buscó a su tía Sakura, la cual estaba apoyada contra la pared, con la mirada verde tranquila ahora que ella estaba bien.

Pero Natsuki no estaba tranquila.

-T…Sakura-san.—Logró quitar el "tía" justo a tiempo.-¿A qué…a qué te referías en la posada?

-Wow, vas justo al grano.—Observó la mujer de pelo rosa.—Veo que no te molestas en saludar.

Natsuki sonrió ampliamente.

-Es lo que tiene acabar de salir de la inconsciencia, una se da cuenta de que se puede volver a ella en seguida.-Bromeó.

Sakura rió.

-Eres de lo que no hay, Natsu-chan…

-¿Os conocéis bien?—Preguntó la voz de Naruto.

Sakura le miró, nerviosa. Y seguidamente sus ojos jade se dirigieron a Natsuki, esperando que ésta contestara.

-Sakura-san se ha encargado de mí en alguna ocasión, al ser herida en una misión.—Mintió con rapidez.—Pero…volvamos al tema, Sakura-san, ¿qué querías decir allí?

-Yo…bueno…-Sakura suspiró.—Os han clasificado como criminales rango "S", cualquier Shinobi que os vea tiene la orden de eliminaros…

-¡Pero no somos tan peligrosos, dattebayo!—Gritó Haruto.

-Sí lo sois, Haruto-chan.—Susurró ella acariciando el pelo rubio del Uzumaki.—Ellas han dejado K.O a unos veinte ANBU, aunque más tarde no los mataran, es suficiente para que puedan clasificaros como criminales rango "S"

-Pero…-Trató de decir con preocupación el pequeño.

-Por eso querías que fuéramos a Sunagakure.—Entendió Kasumi, cortándole.—Allí no saben nada de todo lo que está pasando, ¿cierto?

-Estaríais a salvo.—Acotó Obito.

-Aunque no podríamos veros.—Añadió Itachi.

-Mejor estaría sin ver al Dobe.—Picó Hanami.

-¡No me llames Dobe, teme!—Se quejó Haruto.

-No me llames Teme, Dobe.—Respondió Hanami.

-¡Callaos!—Ordenó Sakura, y ambos obedecieron, no sin antes soltar un último "Hmp" por parte de ya sabemos quién. La mujer se estiró antes de continuar—El caso es, chicas, que debéis iros y llevaros a Haruto-chan.

-Pero pondríamos en peligro a Suna entera.—Se quejó Kasumi.

-¡Es la única forma de salvaros!—Rectificó Sakura.

-No puedo irme.—Susurró Natsuki, pero todos la escucharon.—Tengo que ayudar a Konoha, yo…

-¿ALGUIEN PUEDE EXPLICARME QUÉ PASA, DATTEBAYO?—Chilló Naruto, harto de esperar a que alguien tuviera esa cortesía.

-No.—Negó rápidamente Natsuki.—Vosotros no debéis saber nada, eso podría cambiar el futuro…Aunque eso no estaría del todo mal.

-P-Pero debe-deberíamos sa-saber.—Tartamudeó Hinata.

-Lo siento, Hinata-chan.—Le dijo Haruto.—Pero no podemos.

Sakura suspiró y miró a Hanami, la cual le devolvió la mirada desde el otro lado de la habitación. La mujer sabía que su hija estaba decepcionada con ella, y en el fondo no le extrañaba, antes de salir de casa hacia allí junto a sus hermanos, la mirada de Hanami lo había dicho todo…Suspiró y jugó con un mechón de pelo mientras opinaba:

-Deberíais iros ahora, Natsuki, tienes tiempo más que suficiente para planear lo que sea antes de…

-Sakura-san…-Natsuki la miró fijamente mientras susurraba.—He visto el cardenal de tu estómago antes, cuando te has estirado la camiseta se ha subido un poco. ¿Aún me vas a decir que tengo tiempo más que suficiente?

Sakura apartó la mirada tristemente y suspiró.

-Quedaos un par de días más. Sasuke-kun vendrá dentro de poco para informarnos de lo ocurrido después de que os nombraran criminales rango "S"… Yo salí nada más enterarme. Mientras tanto, me quedaré.

Natsuki asintió brevemente con la cabeza, Obito revolvió el pelo de su amiga mientras sonreía ampliamente y le sacaba la lengua. Ella se rió.

-Creo que nosotros nos vamos ya.—Informó Itachi mientras suspiraba.

Tras despedirse de todos, los Uchiha fueron saliendo uno a uno de la habitación. Itachi se quedó el último, miró a su madre fijamente, como si quisiera preguntar algo pero no se atreviera, y finalmente habló:

-Sakura-san…¿se sabe algo de…de Naomi?

Sakura le miró amargamente y respondió con un susurro:

-Lo último que supe de ella fue que había intentado salvar a Tetsuya.

-¿La…pillaron?—Inquirió el Uchiha, con el miedo pintado en sus ojos oscuros.

Naruto recordó entonces que la tal Naomi era la compañera de equipo de Itachi, y pudo entender la preocupación del chico por ella.

Sakura se limitó a asentir tristemente con la cabeza, e Itachi dirigió la mirada al suelo mientras salía de la habitación.

-Itachi.—Le llamó en el último momento Natsuki, él se giró, esperando a que ella continuara.—No hagas ninguna tontería, ¿de acuerdo? Esto no va a seguir así…Voy a terminar con todo lo que está pasando, y entonces nadie volverá a tener miedo.

Él enmarcó una media sonrisa y, sin responder, se fue de allí.

Naruto miró a Sakura, quien en ese momento acariciaba de forma distraída el pelo de Haruto, y seguidamente sus ojos azules se fijaron en Hinata, que abrazaba a Natsuki, quien no parecía demasiado tranquila por alguna razón. Y, por primera vez, el rubio se dio cuenta del cariño que desprendía la Hyuuga. Al volver a mirar a Sakura, pudo ver que ésta era feliz estando con Haruto, pero no desprendía ese instinto maternal…¿Podría no ser el pequeño rubio el hijo de la Haruno?

No. Se negó mentalmente. Eso era algo totalmente imposible.

**Naruto ya empieza a sospechar ^^ Jejejeje**

**En fin, tengo prisa, así que me voy a ir…Pero antes, ¡Gracias por los reviews a hinata-sama198, Heero Kusanagi, zeromtk**, **Namikaze rock, Emiita, , sango surime, luna hyuuga y December Ice Star! :D Muchísimas gracias *-* Me hacéis super feliz~ :D**


	6. Capítulo 6: Nada que salvar

**Me odiais, sí, lo hacéis, yo lo sé, y os entiendo, tranquilos XD Me he pasado tardando, pero en serio, los exámenes acaban conmigo X_X**

**Eh, pero he vuelto, como prometí :D Y con un capi medianamente interesante.**

**Lo que está en cursiva es un flash back, por cierto XD**

**Os dejo leer, que bastante os hice esperar ya :D**

**Mizu: ¡Hasta abajo!**

Llovía.

A Natsuki no le gustaba la lluvia. Recordaba que, de niña, sí lo hacía. Le encantaba pisar charcos, chapotear, reír y, después, ponerse enferma y perder las clases de Iruka-sensei, además, cuando ella estaba enferma su padre no iba a trabajar, mandaba un kage bushing para quedarse todo el día con ella, mimándola.

Y allí, echa un ovillo en el porche donde tantas veces había jugado con su padre, esperando a que llegaran su tío Sasuke y Kakashi, solamente podía mirar atrás, buscando alcanzar esos días a sabiendas de que éstos jamás volverían. Ella era lo suficientemente madura como para saberlo.

La cortina de lluvia continuaba, ajena a las lentas lágrimas que se deslizaban por el rostro de ella. En ese momento, estaban en la casa que el capitán Yamato había construido para ellos y en la que tantas ocasiones su familia y ella mismo habían pasado allí las vacaciones, y los recuerdos acudían como fantasmas, tratando de envolverla, hacerle daño. Pero ella ya era adulta, y tenía que cuidarles. A Haruto. A Kasumi. Incluso a los bakas de los hermanos Uchiha.

Fue solo entonces cuando las figuras aparecieron. Dos, una al lado de la otra, acercándose a paso rápido. Y ella se levantó de un salto, aún llorando se lanzó hacia delante, sus zapatos salpicaron en los charcos del suelo, se llenó de barro y de agua, pero nada le importaba, solamente quería llegar hasta los brazos de aquella figura. Y, una vez cerca de ellos, se lanzó contra una, que la abrazo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

-Kakashi-sensei.—Gimió la pequeña mientras aferraba más fuerte a su maestro.

-Natsu…-Susurraron a una Sasuke Uchiha y el Hatake.

-Él esta aquí, Sensei, él ha vuelto.—Natsuki apretó los dientes.

-¿Quién?—Inquirió sin entender el hombre.

-Mi…mi padre.

Y ambos se quedaron callados, de piedra.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto miró, aún sin creérselo, la cocina, donde la escena se desarrollaba ajena a su mirada. En realidad, él sabía que en ese tiempo Sasuke vivía en Konoha, pero era extraño verle allí sentado, con la barbilla apoyada en una mano de forma desinteresada, escuchando a Natsuki hablar mientras el cabello empapado de la chica era secado por Sakura, la cual lo frotaba toalla en mano. Haruto estaba de puntillas, viendo la lluvia caer, mientras Kasumi se preparaba un chocolate caliente. Kakashi, apoyado en una pared, también miraba a Natsuki, la cual tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, aparentemente a causa del llanto.

-Ah, buenos días, Naruto-san.—Saludó la chica cuando le vio llegar, y a una todas las miradas se posaron en él.

Pero la del Uzumaki solamente podía centrarse en Sasuke, aunque tampoco quería evitarlo, su amigo, su hermano, estaba allí, frente a él, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y no pudo evitarlo…

Sasuke cayó al suelo, con la cara volteada y la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe recién propinado por el rubio, Natsuki soltó una exclamación ahogada y trató de acercarse al Uchiha, pero Sakura se lo impidió tomándola del brazo. Kasumi y Haruto fueron detenidos por Kakashi. Los dos adultos ya sabían que Naruto reaccionaría de manera similar, si no lo había hecho la primera vez, durante la guerra, quizá fuera porque la situación no dejaba lugar a peleas entre antiguos compañeros. Pero ahora, era un Uzumaki de dieciséis años el que había encontrado al Uchiha, y era algo normal que estuviera enfadado. Sin embargo, y tras unos momentos con el flequillo cubriendo sus azules ojos, tendió una mano. Sasuke se quedó sorprendido, sin llegar a demostrarlo, y finalmente se aferró a la mano del Uzumaki, que le alzó sin aparente esfuerzo.

-Bienvenido, Teme.—Masculló Naruto.

Sasuke mostró una media sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Soy yo el que debería decir eso, dobe.

Natsuki se dejó caer en la silla de la que se había levantado, dejando que su tía Sakura continuara secando su cabello, y una leve sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios. Kasumi, con el chocolate entre sus manos, miró por la ventana, donde la lluvia continuaba de forma incansable, y no pudo evitar recordar aquel tiempo en el que su familia aún era feliz, cuando su padre la ayudaba a entrenar y después su madre utilizaba chakra médico para relajar sus cansados músculos. Abandonó la sala mientras se dejaba arrastrar por estos.

_-¡Papá, vuelve!—Natsuki reía a carcajadas y corría tras Naruto, las botas de plástico de su hermana levantaban gotitas de agua de los charcos.-¡Es mi chocolate!_

_-Ahora es mío, Natsu.—Se carcajeó el Hokage._

_Kasumi sonrió levemente, un lento sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mientras miraba a su hermana, en aquel momento no se sentía bien, le dolía la cabeza. Y, sin embargo, no había alertado de ello a su madre ni a su padre, no queriendo estropear la diversión de sus hermanos._

_-¿Qué te ocurre, Kasumi?—Inquirió entonces una voz aparentemente desinteresada._

_La susodicha se giró con una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora en su pequeño rostro. Jugueteó de forma nerviosa con un mechón de pelo y, casi como si se estuviera disculpando por algo, susurró._

_-E-Estoy bien tío Sas-Sasuke.—Se sonrojó de nuevo. Ocho años contaba la primogénita Uzumaki, y a decir verdad no le gustaba ser como su madre, pero no podía evitarlo. Los colores subían a su rostro, y su lengua se trababa sin que ella pudiera evitarlo._

_-A mí no puedes engañarme.—El Uchiha se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.—Cuando crees que tu padre no te mira, sueltas una mueca de dolor y te agarras la cabeza._

_-De ver-verdad, estoy bien, no qui-quiero molestar.—Kasumi miró hacia otro lado y jugó con sus dedos._

_Sasuke no pudo evitar una media sonrisa, esa niña era totalmente inocente, no había rastro de maldad en ella, ni siquiera en aquella ocasión osaría molestar a su padre, aún cuando se encontrara mal._

_-Sakura.—Llamó él en voz alta a la susodicha, que dentro de la casa preparaba la cena junto con Hinata._

_-¿Si?—La mujer salió, con un delantal puesto y las manos cubiertas de masa (seguramente para el postre) hasta los codos, se la intentó quitar, sin demasiado éxito._

_-A Kasumi le duele la cabeza.—Comentó con simpleza Sasuke mientras se levantaba, sin más, el shinobi se adentró en la casa, y con una sonrisa cariñosa Sakura se agachó hasta colocar su mano en la frente de la pequeña._

_-¿Cómo puedes entender a t-tío Sasuke cuando c-casi no habla?—Tartamudeó con nerviosismo Kasumi, avergonzada y creyéndose una metiche._

_-Es la práctica, cariño.—Sakura soltó una risotada._

_Kasumi se rió suavemente. La mano de su tía comenzó a emanar un chakra curativo que la relajó y llenó por dentro, un suspiro de tranquilidad nació en sus labios y una sonrisa de felicidad se formó en éstos._

_-Grac-Gracias.—Susurró una vez Sakura concluyó su trabajo, la mujer de cabellos rosas se rió._

_-Para lo que quieras, Kasu-chan.—Besó por última vez la frente de la pequeña antes de dejarla allí y entrar en la casa._

_-Princesita mimada.—Bufó una voz desde la puerta por la que su tía Sakura acababa de irse._

_Kasumi se giró de golpe, encontrándose cara a cara con el maldito Uchiha en cuestión, Hikaru tenía una sonrisa petulante en su rostro y los brazos cruzados, apoyado en la puerta. La Uzumaki se sonrojó, pero eso no impidió que se acercara pisando fuerte hacia él._

_-C-Cállate, idiota.—Masculló ella avergonzada._

_-¡Deja de ser tan vergonzosa, Uzumaki, eso no es tierno!—Se mofó Hikaru, tan solo para molestarla._

_-¡Eres un baka, Uchi-Uchiha-san!—Chilló ella. El haber sacado el orgullo de su padre y la vergüenza de su madre la convertía en una paradoja con patas._

_-¡Dobe, no me llames idiota!—Una venita apareció en la frente de Hikaru, mientras su Inner le gritaba "¿Pero quién se cree esta?"._

_Kasumi abrió la boca para chillarle algo, enfadada, pero algo se lo impidió. Un Naruto empapado de pies a cabeza acababa de llegar, con una Natsuki que reía entre sus brazos, igualmente calada hasta los huesos. La Uzumaki soltó un chillidito ahogado al ver el estado de su padre y su hermana y corrió por un par de toallas._

_Hikaru miró el lugar por el que Kasumi se había ido y suspiró. ¿Cómo una chica que resultaba tan hermosa a la vista era tan molesta? Entonces, recordó las palabras que su padre pronunciaba a menudo._

_Todos los Uzumaki eran molestos._

Kasumi se estiró y bostezó sonoramente, colocando una mano sobre su boca para que esto pasara desapercibido. Miró el cuaderno sobre sus piernas y la taza de chocolate que aún humeaba a su lado, y pincel en mano comenzó a trazar líneas, con tranquilidad y parsimonia. Allí estaban, tal y como su madre decía que debía hacer para no perderse en cuanto a teoría se refería, sus apuntes sobre técnicas y otro tipo de cosas relacionadas con el mundo Shinobi. A menudo, le gustaba encerrarse en un mundo de letras, en el que lo más importante era saber y entender. Hikaru le había enseñado aquello, hacía mucho.

-¡Kasu-chan!—Chilló Haruto, llegando como si de un remolino se tratara.

La aludida alzó la vista, esperando a que el menor le dijera lo que quería. Sonrió levemente, dándole a entender que no molestaba. Haruto nunca molestaba.

-Natsu-chan me ha dicho que no sería capaz de invocar a su Gamakade-chan.—Soltó, ofendido.—Pero sería capaz, ¿cierto? Tú me ayudarás a aprender mañana, ¿a que sí?

Puso cara de angelito, y Kasumi se rió suavemente mientras colocaba sus pies descalzos en el suelo de madera y dejaba su cuaderno a un lado. Sonrió y acarició el pelo rubio de su hermano menor.

-Claro, Haruto, sabes que será un honor para mí enseñar al próximo Hokage.

La boquita de Haruto se abrió, como si estuviera sorprendido de que su hermana pensara que algún día llegaría a obtener el ansiado puesto, y tras unos momentos sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Vamos, le voy a decir a Natsu-chan que tú crees que llegaré a superarla!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Te duele verle aquí, ¿verdad?—Inquirió Sakura, sentándose sobre la mesa frente a Sasuke.

-Hmp.—Fue todo lo que comentó el Uchiha.

-Entiendo.—Asintió ella, como si de verdad hubiera dicho algo.—Es tu mejor amigo, y ya te habías hecho a la idea de que se había ido, que de pronto llegue un Naruto de dieciséis años…

-No me duele más que a ellos.—La mirada de Sasuke se volvió sombría unos instantes. Sakura sabía lo mucho que le importaban los hijos del Uzumaki, no era de extrañar que se preocupara.

-Los tres son fuertes, lo sabes. Salen a sus padres.—Sonrió levemente.

-Naruto les dejó hechos polvo una vez, ¿qué pasará cuando este vuelva a irse?—Bufó Sasuke.—Es más idiota de lo que pensaba.

Sakura rió.

-No pasará nada, Sasuke-kun.—La mujer de cabello rosa se acercó al rostro de su esposo.—Ya no son unos niños. Pueden cuidarse solos.

Sakura juntó sus labios con cariño, sabía que Naruto estaba fuera, había salido a comprar con Hinata, por lo cual no volvería en un rato. Así pues, podría disfrutar de algo de tiempo con el Uchiha.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Naruto-san, ¿qué demonios…?—Chilló Kasumi al ver al aludido llegar con Hinata inconsciente en brazos.

-¡Hinata-chan se ha desmayado!—Gritó el rubio.-¡Me acerqué para quitarle algo de la cara y…!

Haruto se dio una palmada en la frente, entendiendo lo que había ocurrido.

-Súbela arriba, papá.—Pidió el rubio menor.

-Sakura-chan estará allí para cuidarla.—Agregó Kasumi con una sonrisa tranquila.

Si supieran lo que les esperaba….

Naruto subió hacia la habitación que Sakura utilizaba durante su estancia allí. Escuchó ruidos desde el baño, donde Natsuki debía estarse bañando, y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que la joven había huido literalmente de la mujer de pelo rosa cuando ésta había dicho con voz peligrosamente suave que era una inconsciente por mojarse tanto. En ese momento, y demostrando que el rubio se había equivocado en su teoría del baño, la chica abrió la puerta, con un pijama puesto y la toalla alrededor del cuello.

-¡Naruto, ¿qué le ha pasado a Hinata-chan?—Le miró con el ceño fruncido. Naruto suspiró.

-Se desmayó, dattebayo, juro que yo no hice nada.—Negó con la cabeza, reafirmando sus palabras de que él era totalmente inocente, y seguidamente añadió.—La llevo a ver a Sakura-chan.

Abrió la puerta sin esperar respuesta para dejar a Hinata…y no se movió de su sitio.

Sakura y Sasuke rompieron su beso de golpe al sentirse observados, y miraron, horrorizados, al recién llegado Naruto, tras el cual unos recién llegados Kasumi y Haruto compartían una mirada espantada.

Natsuki abrió la boca ante la imagen, maldiciendo mentalmente su estupidez…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, dattebayo?—Inquirió Naruto, entre confuso y herido.

-Naruto, nosotros…-Trató de decir Sakura.

"_¡Papá, estarás conmigo para siempre, ¿verdad?"_

-No hace falta que digas nada, Sakura-chan, lo entiendo todo…-El flequillo cubría los ojos de Naruto.

Natsuki vio su mentira romperse lentamente…

"_Claro que sí, Natsuki, ¿cómo iba a abandonarte? Tus hermanos y tú sois lo más importante en mi vida, dattebayo."_

-Dobe…-Quiso decir Sasuke, pero de nuevo, la voz del Uzumaki le cortó, sombría, dolida…

-Como mi yo del futuro se ha ido, estáis aprovechando su ausencia, ¿verdad…?

No podría recomponerla, la patraña se estaba derrumbando…

"_¿Y a mamá? También quieres mucho a mamá, ¿verdad?" La pequeña de cuatro años frunció el ceño._

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Así iba a ser? ¿Su mejor amigo creería que le engañaba…?

-S-Sí…-Masculló la mujer con el dolor plasmado en cada palabra.

Kakashi, recién llegado, abrió mucho su único ojo visible y se acercó a Natsuki, cuyo cuerpo era recorrido por constantes temblores que avisaban de un posible llanto. Su mentira se convertía ahora en cenizas…

"_¿Cómo no voy a querer a tu madre? ¡Hinata-chan es la mujer más importante en mi vida!"_

-Entiendo…-Naruto formó una sonrisa sarcástica.-¿Cómo pudisteis, Sakura-chan, teme? Yo…yo realmente confiaba en vosotros…

El rubio dejó a Hinata en un sillón, colocándola con cariño y acomodando su cabello, aún sin perder la expresión de despecho.

Kakashi cogió los hombros de Natsuki, no podía ver su expresión, pues ella le daba la espalda, pero sabía que ella estaba cerca de llorar. Allí estaba su engaño, del que solamente quedaban los restos…

"_¡Pero a veces dices que tú quisiste a tía Sakura, dattebayo!"_

-Dobe, Sakura no tiene la culpa.—Intercedió Sasuke, protegiendo a la mujer.

El Hatake notó el primer sollozo sacudiendo el pequeño cuerpo de la Uzumaki mediana, al lado de ésta, Kasumi aferraba a un lloroso Haruto, tratando de retener sus propias lágrimas. Apretó los hombros de Natsuki con cariño. Ella apretó los puños, ya no podía salvar su mentira, no quedaba nada…

"_Eso fue hace mucho, Natsu, tu tía Sakura y yo somos amigos…" Sonrió de forma zorruna y adorable._

-¡Cállate, teme! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan traidor de traicionar así a mi yo del futuro? ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, dattebayo!—Gritó Naruto, casi furioso.

No podía…no quedaba nada que salvar…

"_¡Gracias, papi!" Se rió ella mientras se lanzaba hacia su progenitor._

-¡Eres un ingrato, yo confié en ti y tú te dedicas a besuquearte y vete a saber qué más con mi esposa…!—Continuó el Uzumaki.

Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos llorosos, llevaba un rato escuchando sin querer hacerlo, deseando volver a caer en la inconsciencia y no escuchar los celos del chico al que amaba, deseando no permitir que su corazón se rompiera más…

Natsuki cerró fuertemente sus ojos acuosos, repitiéndose de nuevo esa frase "nada que salvar…no quedaba nada de su mentira, nada…"

"_¡No debes darme las gracias, dattebayo!" Se carcajeó felizmente Naruto, abrazándola._

Sasuke y Sakura estaban en silencio, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

-¡…Con mi esposa, Sasuke, joder…!—Continuaba el rubio.

-¡YA BASTA!—Chilló entonces Natsuki, sin poder contenerse más.

…Nada…

-¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO, PÁRATE AHORA MISMO!—Continuó la Uzumaki mediana, Kakashi apretó más sus hombros, dándole apoyo silencioso.

-¿Pararme? Natsuki, eres una niña, pero seguro que sabes lo que duele que te engañen…-Trató de defenderse Naruto.-…Y si es tu mejor amigo, o al menos al que yo creía mi mejor amigo…

…Nada…

-¡TE DIGO QUE YA BASTA, PAPÁ!—Las lágrimas se derramaron por las mejillas de Natsuki, que alzó una mirada furiosa.

Y entonces Naruto entendió, y un fuerte mareo le sacudió, se vio obligado a sentarse en el suelo, confuso y sintiéndose un tonto, miró fijamente a Natsuki, como si la viera por primera vez.

-Tú…tú eres mi hija…-Entendió de golpe.

Natsuki asintió breve pero intensamente con la cabeza, con algún que otro sollozo roto rompiendo su pecho.

-Tú…Tú…-Naruto estaba en shock.

-Creo que ti-tienes que contarnos algo, Natsuki-chan.—Entró en la conversación Hinata, dando a entender que había estado despierta. Todos la miraron, sorprendiéndose por las silenciosas lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de la Hyuuga.

-Natsuki…-Llamaron a una Kasumi y Haruto.

-Da igual.—Cortó ella, aún llorando, notó como sus hermanos se colocaron a sus flancos, Haruto a la izquierda, a la derecha Kasumi, y tomaban sus manos en gesto de apoyo.—Tienen razón, es hora de decir la verdad…ya no hay mentira que salvar.

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, siento no contestaros personalmente, pero en serio, os tomo en cuenta ^^**

**¿Qué decir? No tengo excusa, amigos, no la tengo -3-**

**¡Pero ey, os juro que es que simplemente no tenía inspiración, entre exámenes y otras cosas…! Pero ahora he vuelto :D Y como recompensa por esto, haremos un trato, ¿de acuerdo?**

**LEER: (**Eso es por si alguien se salta mis notitas -w-) **Veréis, he decidido que, como he tardado tantísimo, ha cualquiera que me deje un review le mandaré un mensaje con el inicio del siguiente capítulo, que será totalmente un flash back :D Si no tenéis cuenta en ff, un anónimo con vuestro e-mail (aunque sea falso, igual me da) y prometo enviaros el adelanto por e-mail :D**

**¿Qué os parece como recompensa?**

**¿Reviews? ^^**

**¡Besos y cuidaos!**


	7. Capítulo 7: El maldito flash back I

**En fin, tengo poco tiempo XD Así que me doy prisa en explicar:**

**Todo esto es un flash back, aunque no todo es contado por Natsu, pero quería meteros en la situación que vivían en Konoha :D**

**Por otro lado, mandé el privado a toodos los que pude, en cuanto a los que me dejaron su Hotmail, siento muchichichichichiiisimo decir que no pude verlos **

**Sin más, el capi ^^**

_-Ey, Kasumi.—Llamó una voz suave, despertando a la joven de su sueño. Ella se removió, inquieta, y lentamente abrió los ojos, a regañadientes._

_-¿Qué pasa, Natsu?—Inquirió la mayor, desperezándose. Su hermana colgaba boca debajo de la cama superior._

_-Papá acaba de llegar.—Murmuró por respuesta, Kasumi se arropó más con las sábanas._

_-¿Mamá esta muy enfadada…?—Preguntó suavemente._

_Natsuki se dejó caer a la cama de su hermana con una voltereta, aterrizando suavemente con un golpe sordo, abrazó a Kasumi._

_-Sabes que mamá no se enfada.—Sonrió ampliamente._

_-Pero…él se ha pasado esta vez.—Se defendió Kasumi.—¿Qué hora es?_

_-Las cinco de la mañana.—Informó._

_Kasumi se levantó lentamente, colocando sus pies descalzos sobre la madera, comenzó a caminar despacio, apegando la oreja a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su hermana, la cual se colocó a su lado con sumo cuidado de no ser escuchada._

_-¿Todo está bien, Naruto-kun?—Susurró Hinata al otro lado, las mellizas escucharon sus pasos dirigirse hacia el lugar donde debía estar Naruto._

_-Todo bien, Hinata-chan, pero ya sabes lo que está pasando últimamente. No hemos logrado encontrar a ninguno…-Suspiró el Hokage._

_Natsuki se atrevió a abrir una rendija de la puerta, vio a sus progenitores abrazados en el centro del pasillo, Kasumi colocó su barbilla sobre la coronilla de la menor para poder ver mejor. Según ellas habían averiguado (colándose en el despacho de su padre, pues él no solía contarles nada) se había producido una fuga en la cárcel bastante sospecha por dos razones:_

_La primera, los ANBUS habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, no había cadáveres, tampoco señales de lucha. ¡Imposible!... A menos que hubiera habido traición._

_La segunda, algunos líderes de clan no hacían nada por ayudar. Extraño, dadas las circunstancias._

_-Oh, Dios.—Suspiró la Hyuuga.—Esto va de mal en peor._

_-Pero no te preocupes, dattebayo.—Sonrió de forma zorruna su esposo.—Yo os protegeré._

_Kasumi cerró la puerta y tomó la mano de su hermana para acompañarla hasta la cama mientras decía:_

_-Vámonos a dormir, es tarde y mañana los Uchiha vendrán temprano a despertarnos._

_Natsuki la miró y sonrió levemente, encaramándose a su cama susurró:_

_-Realmente, aneue, eres muy buena con papá._

_Kasumi soltó un suspiro quedo que su hermana no escuchó. Su padre tenía muchos problemas, mejor no añadirle más._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Kurenai alzó la mirada de su desayuno al escuchar la puerta de la habitación contigua abrirse, una femenina figura salió de ésta, rascándose la cabeza y bostezando sonoramente de forma casi adorable, con el pañuelo que perteneció a su fallecido progenitor ya atado en el pelo, como lo llevaba en muchas ocasiones, de forma que se veía claramente el Kanji del fuego._

_-Buenos días, mamá.—Saludó suavemente mientras caminaba hacia la mesa._

_-¿Qué tal has dormido, Asuko?—Inquirió la mujer con una leve sonrisa en sus rojizos labios._

_-Bastante bien.—Ella se estiró.—Dadas las circunstancias._

_-Bueno, ya sabes, me refería a las cuatro horas de sueño que has tenido.—Kurenai se levantó para acercarse a la tetera y servir a su primogénita con una sonrisa._

_Asuko rió suavemente mientras cogía el té de hierbas que su madre había preparado y soplaba, alejando el humo que indicaba que el líquido hervía. Notó los brazos de su progenitora abrazándola y sonrió, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Kurenai. En realidad, y pese a su avanzada edad, siempre la había tranquilizado estar cerca de la mujer, como si un aura de paz y sosiego rodeara a su madre._

_-Mamá…-Susurró Asuko, cerrando los ojos.-¿Crees…crees que papá hubiera estado orgulloso de mí?_

_En todos sus años de vida, la Sarutobi jamás había dejado esa pregunta deslizarse entre sus labios, aunque varias veces había acudido a su mente, se había obligado a sí misma a no interrogar a su madre sobre Asuma, sin querer presionar a Kurenai para sonsacar recuerdos dolorosos. Para su sorpresa, la kunoichi sonrió tiernamente y le acarició el pelo con cariño._

_-¿Orgulloso?—Le dijo muy bajito a su hija.—Claro que hubiera estado orgulloso de ti, Asuko, eres la mejor hija que podría haber pedido._

_Al darse cuenta de las lágrimas que amenazaban por derramarse desde los ojos de Kurenai, Asuko sintió un súbito deseo de protección. Se dio la vuelta para abrazar la cintura de su madre y sonrió levemente._

_La mujer alzó la vista, aún acariciando el pelo de su hija, y movió los labios, formando unas palabras sin llegar a decirlas._

"_¿Puedes verla, Asuma? ¿Verdad que también te sientes tan orgulloso como yo de nuestra hija?"_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_-¡Papá!—Chilló Haruto, correteando hacia el susodicho a toda prisa. El Hokage alzó los ojos de los documentos que releía por décima vez en ese momento._

_-Dime, hijo.—Sonrió él mientras le tomaba en brazos, colocándole en su regazo._

_Haruto hizo un adorable pucherito, su padre supo lo que vendría a continuación, el día anterior le había prometido al joven Uzumaki entrenar con él, y había mentido de nuevo. Últimamente, cada vez era más común, y todo porque estaba ocupado._

_-Ayúdame a entrenar.—Pidió Haruto con una leve sonrisa._

_Naruto sonrió de forma zorruna._

_-Lo siento, Haruto, pero ahora estoy ocupado.—Se disculpó, rascándose la nuca.—Prometo que mañana…_

_-¡No!—Cortó el niño, bajando de un salto del regazo de su progenitor y alejándose de él como si quemara.-¡No!—Repitió, Naruto le miró sin entender.—No mientas de nuevo, papá, ¡odio que me mientas!_

_El Hokage le dirigió a su hijo una mirada dolida, y Haruto se la devolvió, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación, el Uzumaki susurró:_

_-Entrena conmigo cuando tengas tiempo, pero por favor, no me hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir._

_Y, sin más, los pasos del pequeño se alejaron por el pasillo, seguido de los pensamientos de Naruto, que trató inútilmente de centrarse en el documento, pero una y otra vez su mente volaba hasta los ojos azules dolidos de su hijo menor, y en su pecho notaba una punzada de dolor, porque él nunca había mentido a su hijo, y de verdad no quería empezar ahora. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Lo que ocurría era importante, era posible que se planeara una traición a gran escala hacia él y la villa entera, no podía perder tiempo, y mucho menos dejar a un Kage Bushing con eso (como hacía a menudo para librarse del papeleo) pues el resultado podría ser desastroso, tratándose de algo tan delicado._

_-Dobe.—Saludó Sasuke entrando en la sala, cargado de más documentos. La mirada del Uzumaki se volvió de desesperación._

_-Teme, no puedo con tanto papeleo…-Lloriqueó tirándose __**(jalándose)**__ del pelo._

_-Vamos, dobe, tú querías ser Hokage.—Refutó Sasuke, dejando los papeles._

_-¡No a este precio!—Gritó Naruto, segundos antes de que su mirada se volviera seria.—Pero si eres tú el que está aquí, y no el vago de Shikamaru, eso quiere decir que algo importante ha ocurrido._

_El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza, tomando asiento frente al Hokage y dirigiéndole una fría y seria mirada, comenzó a narrar._

_-Itachi, otros cuatro ANBUS y yo hemos ido a investigar una aldea a las afueras que parecía idónea para ocultarse, según teníamos entendido, no eran más que unas cinco casas colocadas cerca unas de otras para facilitar la comunicación e intercambio de productos entre ellos. Cuando llegamos, todo estaba silencioso, demasiado silencioso, así que procedimos a intentar comunicarnos con los habitantes. Tocamos un par de puertas, sin respuesta alguna, y al fin nos adentramos en una casa, llevándonos la puerta por delante.—Se quedó unos momentos en silencio, esperando a que Naruto asimilara los datos dados, antes de proseguir.—La familia que había residido allí…-De nuevo, guardó silencio, esta vez para buscar las palabras.—Esos cabrones les habían matado a todos, buscamos por todas las casas algún superviviente, y en todas las viviendas fue el mismo sangriento espectáculo, hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños, todos muertos. Los niños… gracias a los jutsus médicos que Itachi sabe, pudimos averiguar que ellos habían vivido unas horas más que el resto, lo cual quiere decir que…_

_Sasuke calló, pero Naruto pudo averiguar sus palabras._

_-…Que vieron morir a todos.—Completó el Hokage en un susurro asqueado y furioso, el Uchiha asintió, dándole la razón en silencio._

_Sasuke aún recordaba la escena, en una de las casas había encontrado a una niña, abrazada a un conejo rosa de felpa, que había intentado con sus últimas fuerzas arrastrarse hacia su madre, el horror y desconcierto previo a la muerte aún estaba pintado en los ojos inertes de la infante, que había logrado abrazar a su progenitora antes de que la muerte se la llevara._

_En otra, mucho más humilde que la primera, un niño de diez años a lo mucho había logrado escapar de los captores y llegar hasta su habitación, donde había subido a su cama para huir por la ventana sobre esta, donde al parecer le habían atrapado y asesinado cruelmente, apuñalándole en un pulmón primero y en el estómago más tarde, seguramente dejando que se desangrara. Cuando Sasuke llegó, la mano del pequeño colgaba a un lado de la cama, pálida y muerta, con la sangre fluyendo por el brazo desde la herida de su pecho y goteando por sus dedos. Un perro, seguramente de la familia, estaba lamiendo la mano, buscando la reacción de su dueño, el fiel animal quería despertarle de su eterno sueño, sin saber que era imposible._

_También había podido observar a lo que debían ser dos hermanos, estaban el uno junto al otro, el mayor más cerca de la puerta y bastante más herido, según sospechó Sasuke, seguramente para proteger a su hermano, sin embargo todo había sido en vano, pues el más pequeño tenía una katana clavada de parte a parte en el estómago, de forma que había sido clavado al suelo, sus ojos vidriosos fijos en el rostro del otro, las manos aferradas en un mutua e inútil protección, la sangre manando de ambas bocas, en la del primer nombrado con una leve sonrisa, como si hubiera muerto feliz al saber que lo hacía para salvar a su hermano. En las mejillas del segundo, se podían apreciar rastros de lágrimas._

_Y todo ello llevaba al Uchiha a la misma pregunta, ¿esos niños habían sufrido tanto como lo hizo él al ver muerta a toda su familia? ¿Habrían buscado venganza, de haber sobrevivido? ¿Lo habrían superado? ¿Habrían encontrado a alguien que les ayudara a salir de la oscuridad, tal y como él halló a Sakura?_

_-No está bien.—Dijo suavemente Naruto, con el flequillo __**(fleco)**__ rubio cubriendo sus ojos, Sasuke le miró fijamente, sin entender muy bien a cuál de todas las atrocidades contadas en esos días se refería su amigo, aunque sin duda la última era la peor, en opinión del Uchiha._

_También era la opinión del otro hombre._

_-¡No está bien!—Repitió esta vez más alto Naruto, dejando al enfado escapar.-¡Joder, eran niños, no se les puede hacer todo eso a unos niños!—Gritó el Hokage, levantándose mientras daba un golpe en la mesa con fuerza._

_-¿Te crees que no lo sé?—Inquirió Sasuke de forma indiferente con una ceja alzada, y pese a ello, Naruto vio el horror y asco que había sentido al presenciar la escena pintado en sus fríos ojos._

_El Kage no podía evitar pensar en Haruto, quien momentos antes había ido a visitarle, podía imaginar a su pequeño en el lugar de esos niños desconocidos, llorando, asustado, rogando por una clemencia que no le sería concedida. Pudo ver a Kasumi sollozando, tratando de pedir ayuda a gritos. A Natsuki encerrada en un armario, como aquella vez en la que casi había muerto asesinada. Y sintió náuseas. Un asco insospechado por él, siempre tan positivo._

_Sasuke, al igual que su amigo, había aguantado las ganas de vomitar, especialmente al ver los cadáveres de los niños, a sabiendas de que cualquiera podría ser uno de sus propios hijos. La niña del peluche había sido cruelmente transformada por su imaginación en una Hanami de unos siete años, aferrada a Sakura con la sangre manchando el pelo rosa de las dos y haciendo un siniestro contraste. El niño del perro, en un pequeño Hikaru de diez años, aún inexperto en el mundo Shinobi, demasiado parecido a su madre para que fuera bueno para él. Aquellos hermanos que se habían protegido con fiereza, en Itachi y Obito, respectivamente, había podido imaginar el símbolo Uchiha de la espalda del segundo manchado por la sangre y con la katana justo en medio. Y no había podido evitar que la ira le recorriera, cegándole por unos momentos, y sin ni siquiera saber cómo se había repuesto, a Kami-sama ponía de testigo del esfuerzo que había gastado en continuar con su capa de frialdad como escudo._

_-Voy a matarles.—Masculló Naruto, mirando por la ventana hacia la oscura Konoha._

_-Sabes de sobra que será difícil encontrarles, Naruto.—Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke usó el nombre de su amigo, denotando la importancia de la situación._

_-En dos días debo salir a una reunión con el Señor del Fuego bastante importante.—Masculló el rubio.—Para entonces, recemos porque todo esté bien._

_-Rezar no sirve de nada.—Repuso Sasuke, abandonando la habitación en silencio, no sin antes haber mirado por encima del hombro para continuar.—Deberías saber que solo sirve el trabajo duro, dobe._

_-Cállate, teme.—Fue la despedida de Naruto._

_De nuevo, volvió a mirar hacia la calle, alcanzó a ver una cabellera rubia que corría de un lado para otro, seguida de una mota rosa y otra de un tono más claro que la primera. No tardó en reconocer al equipo de su hijo menor, formado por el mismo Haruto, Hanami Uchiha y Souta Nara._

"_Mañana entrenaré con él." Se dijo a sí mismo._

_Cuanto le hubiera gustado poder cumplir su promesa._

**Y yatta! Cortito, pero no tardo en el próximo ^^ Me voy, porque en serio que tengo prisa :D**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Capítulo 8: El maldito flash back II

**¡Volví, y tardando bastante menos que normalmente! ^^ **

**Antes de nada, dar las gracias por los reviews y decir que os adoro a todos y que me hacen mucha ilu ^^**

**Ya sin más os dejo el capi, no sin antes decir que tengo NG a medio escribir, pero que está siendo difícil (tengo que explicar la historia de Akemi, así que imaginaos XD)**

_Algo andaba mal._

_Kasumi alzó la cabeza de entre las sábanas y miró la luz que se colaba a raudales por su ventana, normalmente deberían de haberla despertado los pasos de su madre, de un lado a otro, subiendo y bajando las escaleras, o quizá el olor desde la cocina, delicioso y embriagador. Sin embargo, esta vez no había ruidos, ni olores._

_-¿Mamá?—Preguntó ella, incorporándose.-¿Natsuki?_

_Se levantó, avanzando hacia la puerta y abriéndola casi con miedo, avanzó por los vacíos pasillos de su casa, en los cuales no se oía ni un alma, finalmente llegó al patio, donde su padre, su madre y sus hermanos tenían tristes expresiones pintadas en sus rostros._

_-¿Pasa algo?—Inquirió, dándose cuenta de que Natsuki estaba vestida como si se fuera a ir de misión._

_-¿Qué haces aún así?—Preguntó la aludida, con el ceño fruncido.—Vas a tener que irte._

_-¿Eh?—Kasumi la miró, sin entender, y Natsuki puso cara de desconcierto._

_-¿No te lo dije? ¡Vaya! Te juro que creí que…_

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa?—Casi gritó, ya harta._

_-Natsu-chan se va de misión.—Dijo muy bajito Haruto.—Papá no me deja ir…tú Kasu-chan debes acompañar a Temari-san hasta la mitad de camino de Suna para que ella hable con Gaara-sama de lo que pasa aquí…_

_Poco después, Kasumi había ido a vestirse, seguida de una hermana deshaciéndose en disculpas por no haberla avisado antes, Naruto le dirigió a Hinata una mirada elocuente. Quería estar solo con el niño. Ella asintió levemente con su pequeño rostro y salió de allí a paso rápido, hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Padre e hijo se quedaron solos, el pequeño dirigió a su padre una mirada azul decepcionada, él se la devolvió llena de cariño. Con un suspiro, Naruto se agachó para quedar a su altura y comenzó a hablar._

_-Lo siento mucho, Haruto, realmente no será mucho tiempo, pero espero que os preocupéis, confía en mí.—El niño fue a responder, pero Naruto le cortó.—De todas formas, y antes de irme, quiero darte algo.—Rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta sacar un objeto. Una banda de Konoha, desgastada, arañada y vieja, pero sin embargo el rubio la cogía como si fuera el mayor de los tesoros.—Ésta de aquí, es mi banda de cuando era joven, a los dieciséis años, más o menos, y me gustaría dártela.—Sonrió ampliamente ante la expresión asombrada del pequeño.—Claro, no quiero que la utilices para hacerte pasar por genin cuando aún no eres Shinobi de Konoha, dattebayo.—Exclamó al final._

_-¡Claro que no, papá!—Se horrorizó Haruto.-¡Nunca haría eso! ¡Solo la usaré en casa, y más tarde cuando sea ya Shinobi!_

_Naruto rió, y le hizo un gesto a su hijo para que se diera la vuelta, Haruto obedeció rápidamente, y su padre le anudó a la frente la cinta, el pequeño notó un inacostumbrado peso en la frente, que en cierto modo le resultó reconfortante, se sentía más fuerte, más seguro de sí mismo, como si con aquel protector fuera parte de la fuerza de su progenitor._

_-Ahora tengo que irme.—Informó con un suspiro Naruto.—Siento todo lo que está pasando, Haruto._

_Él no contestó, se limitó a darse la vuelta y abrazar fuertemente a Naruto, que le devolvió el gesto con cariño, el Uzumaki mayor sabía que su hijo le perdonaba, que nunca había estado realmente enfadado. Le apretó más fuerte contra sí con un suspiro, realmente adoraba a ese saltimbanqui rubio e hiperactivo, y quería protegerle de todo mal, aunque para ello tuviera que hacer que el pequeño terminara odiándole._

_-Hasta pronto, papá.—Le dijo Haruto dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_-Nos vemos, Haruto.—Se despidió el Hokage revolviendo el pelo de su hijo mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hacia la casa, sabía que el niño se quedaría allí, en el jardín, hasta que él se fuera. Quizá llorando, o quizá solamente quieto, mirando el lugar donde su progenitor se había ido. Siempre hacía eso._

_Hinata estaba en la puerta, despidiendo en ese momento a Kasumi, la cual se limitó a sonreír de forma adorable a su padre, que le dio un beso en la frente como único adiós, ella le abrazó brevemente y, después, echó a correr, camino de la casa de los Nara._

_-¿Dónde está Natsu?—Inquirió Naruto.—Llegaremos tarde._

_-Ella ha salido hace rato, se ha despedido de Kasumi y ha dicho que te esperaría allí.—Hinata sonrió dulcemente.—Quería meterse un poco con Obito-kun, palabras textuales._

_Naruto rió suavemente._

_-Desde luego, es mi hija.—Sonrió ampliamente antes de abrazar a su esposa.—Volveré pronto, Hina-chan._

_-Lo sé.—Asintió ella, pasando sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándole de forma suave.—Te estaré esperando._

_-Te quiero.—Le susurró al oído antes de salir de casa, dejando a Hinata en la puerta, con una leve sonrisa y un adorable sonrojo._

_-Y yo a ti, Naruto-kun.—Le susurró la Hyuuga al viento antes de caminar hacia el jardín, dispuesta a secar las lágrimas de Haruto. Todos sabían lo peligroso que era que el Hokage saliera de la villa cuando había sospechas de posible traición, pero ella confiaba en su esposo, aunque no negaba temer por él, tanto o más que sus hijos._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_-¡Llegas tarde, papá!—Se quejó Natsuki con un suspiro y cruzada de brazos._

_-Lo siento, es que pasé a por ramen ´ttebayo._

_-Típico.—Masculló Obito, recibiendo un capón por parte de su amiga._

_-Bien.—Natsuki sonrió, en paz consigo misma.-¿Nos vamos, entonces?_

_Naruto miró a sus acompañantes, dos ANBU, tres jounin y dos chuunin, entre los cuales se contaba su propia hija. Sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar._

_-¡Vamos, cuanto antes salgamos, antes llegaremos, dattebayo!—Gritó el rubio, ante lo que ninguno pudo evitar una sonrisa, contagiados por su entusiasmo, todos echaron a correr tras su Kage._

_Quizá debían haber sido menos confiados._

_Pasaron las horas, llegaron a un paso entre montañas, no demasiado ancho, lleno de rocas que dificultarían el uso del elemento viento de los Uzumaki, lo cual provocó un escalofrío y un mal presentimiento a Natsuki, que los alejó de sí cuando Obito hizo alguna payasada que le sacó una risa, tiempo después se maldeciría mil veces por no haber escuchado su instinto, por no haber estado más atenta. ¡Cuánto le gustaría retroceder en el tiempo, algo más tarde!_

_-¡Teme, atrévete a decir eso de nuevo!—Retó ella con un bufido y cruzándose de brazos._

_-El Ramen no está tan bueno.—Repitió Obito._

_-¿Qué has dicho, Uchiha?—Gritó Naruto con aparente espanto, dándole un capón al hijo de su mejor amigo, que soltó un gemidito de dolor falso, a lo que todos rieron._

_Y fue entonces cuando escucharon el grito ahogado de uno de los jounin, y vieron con estupor un kunai que le atravesaba el pecho. Natsuki fue la primera en dar la voz de alarma, sacando rápidamente un Kunai, Obito desenfundó su katana, y ellos dos fueron los encargados de colocarse a la espalda y al frente de Naruto, mientras el Jounin y el Chuunin restantes se colocaban a los flancos del Hokage. Los ANBU fueron los encargados de parar a los enemigos que se les echaban encima._

_La Uzumaki pudo contar al menos a cincuenta, y el miedo y la adrenalina corrían por sus venas, empujadas por el frenético latido de su corazón, notaba el sudor recorrer su cuerpo, y el labio le sangraba de tan fuerte que se lo mordía, la misma palabra resonaba una y otra vez en su mente "traición, traición, traición…" ¿Era posible que algún clan se alzara contra su Kage? ¿Por eso había sido tan rara esa fuga? ¿Qué coño pasaba?_

_-¡Sesiko!—Gritó Obito, llamando a la ANBU que acababa de caer al suelo, cubierta de sangre._

_-¡No te muevas, Obito!—Chilló Natsuki cuando él fue a avanzar.-¡Están intentando separarnos para atacar a papá!_

_-¡Del revés, yo también quiero luchar ´ttebayo!—Gritó Naruto, tratando de escapar de la barrera que hacían sus "protectores"_

_-¡Nada de eso, Hokage-sama, puede ser peligroso!—Natsuki le miró a los ojos, y el rubio vio en ellos el miedo de su hija a perderle, a que a él le pasara algo, y supo que ella daría su vida para protegerle, no solo porque fuera Hokage, si no porque realmente ella adoraba a su padre._

_Sin embargo, eran sus Shinobis los que caían, aquellos a los que había jurado proteger. Así que saltó, dando una voltereta para alejarse de ellos y caer, al fin, de pie sobre una piedra, juntó las manos en un simple sello con el que hizo aparecer varios clones, Natsuki le miró, entre sorprendida y asustada, y finalmente imitó a su padre._

_Y, sin embargo, no solo era que los enemigos fuesen duros de pelear, además es que parecían no terminarse. Por cada uno que mataba Naruto, otro ocupaba su lugar. El Kage escuchó el sonido de un millar de pájaros, y en seguida pudo ver a Obito, abriéndose paso entre los enemigos con el Chidori, dejando a su paso un rastro de sangre. Natsuki soltó un gemido al notar su pierna ser herida por un kunai, ésta le falló, haciéndola caer al suelo, y ella supo que no tendría tiempo de curarla, así pues y haciendo de tripas corazón, obligó a su herido y sangrante miembro levantarse para continuar luchando, se dio cuenta, aterrada, de que tan solo quince minutos después de empezar solamente Obito y ella quedaban como protectores de su padre. Y maldijo la manía de Naruto por ponerse pocos guardianes, diciendo que así pasarían desapercibido._

_-¡Obito!—Avisó, justo a tiempo para que su amigo se diera cuenta del golpe que le llegaba por la espalda y lo detuviera con su katana._

_El Uchiha parecía cansado, al igual que ella, incluso Naruto empezaba a moverse algo más lentamente, aunque ni punto de comparación con los otros dos. Al fin, el Hokage se dio cuenta de algo, los dos que quedaban solo tenían catorce años, eran seres queridos para él, y tarde o temprano morirían, no podrían aguantar, Natsuki estaba tratando de curar rápidamente su herida, no le dio tiempo, pues tuvo que levantar el brazo para parar un ataque, Obito cayó al suelo, aferrándose el brazo sangrante, antes de volver a levantarse, dispuesto a continuar dando batalla hasta al final, sharingan activado y chidori rodeando su arma. Entonces el rubio cayó en la cuenta, ellos dos estaban perdidos, tenía que hacer algo. No podía perder a Natsuki. A su hija, no._

_-¡Obito, llévatela de aquí!—Gritó mientras creaba otros cinco clones._

_-¿Qué?—Exclamó el Uchiha, estupefacto, espalda contra espalda con su amiga._

_-¡¿Qué quieres decir, papá?—Chilló Natsuki, pero Naruto no hablaba con ella._

_-¡OBITO, QUE TE LA LLEVES!—Bramó el Uzumaki, al ver como otro golpe alcanzaba a su hija._

_-¡Pero Hokage-sama, debemos defenderle…!—Trató de decir Obito._

_-¡Es una orden, Uchiha, LLÉVATELA A KONOHA AHORA MISMO!_

_-¡NO! NO VOY A ABANDONARTE, PAPÁ—Se reveló Natsuki._

_-¡Obito, por lo que más quieras, llévatela, cuídala!—Rogó Naruto, parando un golpe dirigido al Uchiha.—¡Yo me basto solo!_

_Y el Uchiha lo notó, notó por qué su Hokage le pedía que huyera de la batalla llevándose a Natsuki, no porque les creyera débiles, tampoco porque no confiara en ellos, era por puro miedo, miedo a que su hija muriera, miedo a que Natsuki cerrara los ojos para no volver a abrirlos, y asintiendo brevemente con la cabeza tomó el brazo de Natsuki, los clones del Kage le cubrieron mientras tiraba de la Uzumaki, que se debatía de forma histérica, chillando, llorando y pataleando, rogándole poder quedarse con su padre, poder ayudarle. Cuando Obito juntó los dedos para hacer un jutsu que les transportaría lejos, pudo ver como los labios de Naruto se movían formando una única palabra:_

_-Gracias._

_Entonces, el Uchiha desapareció, llevándose a su hija con él, y Naruto respiró aliviado. Los enemigos trataron de ir a buscarlos, sabiendo que no podían haberse ido demasiado lejos, pero el Hokage se lo impidió por los pelos. Entonces, el rubio notó una cadena aferrarse a su brazo, se removió, tratando de soltársela con fiereza, pero las fuerzas le fueron abandonando poco a poco, hasta que cayó al suelo de rodillas, con los dientes apretados y luchando para mantener los ojos abiertos._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Natsuki le estampó otro puñetazo a Obito, el cual cayó al suelo, escupiendo sangre, volvió a dirigir la vista hacia su amiga, que de pie ante él, con los puños y los dientes apretados, parecía luchar por no darle otro golpe. El flequillo tapaba sus ojos, pero no las lágrimas que, brillantes, se deslizaban con parsimonia por sus mejillas. Trató de ocultar un sollozo._

_No fue capaz._

_-¡Le hemos dejado, Obito!—Chilló desesperada.-¡Me has alejado de él cuando más me necesitaba!_

_-Tu padre es autosuficiente, no olvides que es Hokage.—Contestó el Uchiha, sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión, no era una culpable, simplemente indiferente, esperando a que ella descargara su ira._

_Obito no solía comportarse como su padre, pero la ocasión lo requería. Natsuki necesitaba desahogarse, y le resultaría más sencillo si él no le sonreía, si no se portaba como amigo suyo que era, si no como un cabrón sin sentimientos que la había alejado de su progenitor._

_-¡Le matarán!—Sollozó la Uzumaki._

_-No lo harán.—Negó él cruzándose de brazos.—Es fuerte._

_-¡JODER!—Natsuki se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, dando golpes en la tierra._

_Y Obito no aguantó más la máscara de frialdad, al ver que Natsuki se rompía poco a poco, preocupada y llorosa, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, la Uzumaki se aferró a la camiseta de él, sollozando más fuerte._

_-Lo siento.—Le dijo finalmente el Uchiha.—Él me lo pidió._

_-Lo sé.—Contestó ella en un susurro.—Joder, lo sé._

_Y Obito casi la sintió romperse entre sus brazos, como si fuera de cristal, una vasija de delicada porcelana, de esas que tu madre tiene en una mesita y a la cual no te deja ni siquiera acercarte, y tú sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, porque si se rompe tu madre te regañará y castigará sin salir. O como una muñeca, una muñeca rota cuyos ojos no volverían a brillar en mucho tiempo._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_-¿Eso quiere decir que el Hokage-sama ha desaparecido?—La anciana alzó una perfecta ceja blanca, y Natsuki Uzumaki asintió lúgubremente con la cabeza._

_-Vaya…-Comentó el otro miembro del consejo, un hombre igualmente viejo.—Qué coincidencia, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Qué quiere decir?—Natsuki frunció el ceño._

_-Hokage-sama desaparece, no es capaz de vencer a los enemigos, pero dos niños de catorce años escapan.—Comentó mordaz la mujer, de nombre Miyaki._

_-Cierto, cuántas coincidencias.—Sohma, el hombre, sonrió de forma sarcástica._

_-¿Está insinuando algo?—Inquirió Obito, junto a su amiga._

_-Pues, la verdad, es que no lo insinúo, Afirmo que habéis estado confabulando contra Hokage-sama.—Miyaki sonrió con suficiencia y tranquilidad._

_-¿QUÉ?—Chilló Natsuki, espantada.-¡Es mi padre!_

_-Más razón para mí. Tu madre podría convertirse en Hokage, quizá te viniera mejor…_

_-¡No!—Exclamó Obito.—Nosotros no…_

_-Quizá Uchiha-san no hiciera nada.—Continuó Miyaki.—Pero es seguro que Uzumaki-san sí fue._

_Natsuki lo entendió de golpe. Eran ellos. Ellos eran los cabrones que confabulaban contra su padre, ellos eran los que sonreían con suficiencia ahora que él había desaparecido, ¡aquellos malditos viejos la habían engañado, habían vendido a su progenitor! Con rabia, ella se lanzó hacia delante, cayendo sobre Sohma y golpeando repetidamente el rostro arrugado del anciano._

_-¡NATSUKI!—Gritó Obito, tratando de separarla del hombre del consejo._

_-¡MALDITOS MALNACIDOS, HABÉIS TRAICIONADO A MI PADRE, LE HABÉIS TRAICONADO!—Bramaba ella, lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas cuando dos ANBU la inmovilizaron contra el suelo, Natsuki se removió, tratando de soltarse del agarre, aún chillando sobre traición y venganza._

_-¡Lleváosla!—Gritó Miyaki.—Es una traidora a la villa y al Hokage-sama._

_Desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas, con una llorosa Natsuki que trataba de resistirse._

_Obito, por el contrario, contrajo el rostro en una mueca de desagrado. Él no había entendido bien las palabras de Natsuki, pero sabía a lo que ella se refería y lo que sospechaba. Su mirada se dirigió a los viejos y abrió la boca para replicar, pero Sohma le calló mientras se quitaba el hilito de sangre que le resbalaba de la nariz. _

_-Espero que no cuentes nada de las mentiras que Uzumaki-san ha dicho, Uchiha-san.—Obito le miró fijamente, desafiante.—Me temo que Hanami-chan también es sospechosa._

_El Uchiha se tensó, sabía que eso era mentira, pero también sabía que podían llevarse a su hermana de quererlo. ¡A Hanami! Demonios… Asintió con la cabeza, como si de un puñetero y sumiso perro se tratara salió de allí, cerró los ojos con un suspiro puso camino a la residencia Uzumaki, de una forma u otra no se quedaría de brazos cruzados._

_Porque Naruto le había confiado a Natsuki, y él debía cuidarla._

**Yeah! Me tengo que ir gente, pero quería dejaros el capi, ya sabemos lo que le ha pasado a Naruto, ¿no? Pues bien, una duda menos XD**

**Ahora, si me disculpáis, me voy ya (No sin antes pedirle perdón a mi hermana favorita, Emiita-onee, por no poner ItachiXNaomi en este capi, prometo hacerlo en el próximo o en NG :D)**

**Y ahora sí, ¡nos leemos!**

**¿Reviews? *-***


	9. Capítulo 9: El maldito flash back III

**¡SÍ! AMO A EMIITA-CHAN, GRACIAS A DIOS AL FIN PUEDO ACTUALIZAR!**

**Ejem…perdón ¬/¬ la cosa es que tengo este capi desde hace casi una semana y fanfiction no me dejaba subirlo, pero Emii-onee me ha echado una manita XD Ya, bueno, no estoy muy convencida, pero no quería tardar más ^^**

**¡Os lo dejo!**

_La oscuridad de la celda la ponía nerviosa, casi tanto como el "tic, tic, tic" que hacían las gotitas de agua al caer al suelo, resonando en el silencio del lugar, trató de estirar su entumecido cuerpo, pero las cadenas que ataban sus manos se lo impidieron. Soltó un gemido al notar el pinchazo de su dormida pierna. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Minutos, horas, días? No podía contar el tiempo en aquel lugar, donde la luz del Sol no entraba._

_La puerta del fondo del pasillo se abrió, ella entrecerró los ojos cuando el farolillo lo alumbró todo, el dueño de éste la miró a través de los barrotes con una mueca de impotencia y culpabilidad, ella se obligó a sonreír, pero su gesto quedó excesivamente forzado. Él no la creyó, al contrario, pareció disgustarse más._

_-Le dije a tu padre que te cuidaría.—Fue todo lo que dijo, sentándose en el suelo frente a ella, que hizo su sonrisa forzada más amplia y negó con la cabeza, tratando de decirle que no ocurría nada, que estaba bien._

_Pero no habló._

_Porque, si lo hacía, lloraría._

_Ella no iba a llorar. Era fuerte._

_Al ver que la explicación no le parecía suficiente para odiarle, él apretó los puños, porque ella tenía que odiarle, porque por su culpa ella estaba allí, muriéndose de forma lenta._

_-Soy tu mejor amigo.—Espetó, como si fuera algo malo._

_Pero ella lo entendió, entendió por qué él lo decía de esa forma. Porque para el chico no había nada peor que lo que estaba haciendo, porque él no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, para sacarla de aquel lugar, igual que tampoco había podido hacer nada para ayudar a Naruto._

_Gracias a Dios, y aunque no le permitieran separar las manos, las cadenas sí le dejaron acercarse hasta los barrotes y poner una mano sobre la de su amigo en forma de apoyo, él la miró, sin creérselo, ¿le intentaba hacer sentir mejor? ¿A caso no debería ser lo contrario?_

_-Lo siento.—Susurró._

_-No tienes por qué.—Finalmente, ella habló, y su voz sonó rota, áspera por el desuso._

_-Natsuki, yo…-Trató de decir él._

_-Obito, no pasa nada.—Animó ella.—Pero dime, ¿cómo se lo ha tomado…mi madre?_

_-Mal.—Escupió la palabra como si fuera veneno.—Al igual que Kasumi, al final no fue a Suna, y cuando se entero de lo que te había pasado…_

_-Uchiha, se acabó, tienes que irte ahora.—Bramó una voz grave al final del pasillo._

_Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Obito apretó la mandíbula._

_-Se acabó. ¡No aguanto más, Natsu!—Exclamó en un susurro.—Le dejo K.O y nos vamos…_

_-¡No!—Se horrorizó ella.—Obito, no quiero que le hagan nada a tu familia.—Sonrió tristemente de nuevo, y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.—Vete ahora, vamos._

_Y, cuando su amigo se dio la vuelta y ella volvió a su oscuro rincón, Natsuki Uzumaki se permitió llorar todas sus lágrimas de miedo y pena._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Kasumi y Hikaru se miraron, nerviosos, asustados. Tenían que hacer algo, como fuera._

_-Iré por ella, ¡la sacaré de allí!—Se reveló la primogénita de Naruto._

_-Kasumi, no irás a por nadie.—Le dijo, cortante, Sakura.—No podrías contra todos los ANBU que hay allí, pero quizá yo…_

_-No podéis.—Cortó Hinata, cerró los ojos, dolida.—Simplemente, no podéis._

_-¿Y por qué no, mamá?—Preguntó Haruto.-¡Tía Sakura y tío Sasuke son fuertes!_

_-Lo son, Haruto, no lo dudo.—Susurró dulcemente la Hyuuga, aunque su mirada aún era roja a causa de las lágrimas.—Pero los ancianos del consejo de los que ha hablado Obito-kun tienen la vista puesta en los Uchiha, por ser los mejores amigos de tu padre.—Su voz se rompió al pronunciar las dos últimas palabras, y de nuevo estalló en llanto. Pronto, Haruto también lloraba, y Kasumi abrazaba a su madre y a su hermano, tratando de ser fuerte sin mucho éxito._

_-Pero…-Susurró Hanami, quien pese a su habitual frialdad también estaba preocupada._

_-Nada de peros.—Atajó Hinata, secándose las lágrimas entre hipidos.—No quiero que hagáis nada, ¿me entendéis? Nada. No quiero que os ocurra nada malo._

_Hinata no se sonrojaba, ni tartamudeaba, ¿para qué, si su razón de vivir había desaparecido? ¿Para qué, si la mitad de su corazón estaba perdida? Sus hijos eran lo único que le quedaba, y ahora una de ellas estaba apresada por algo que no había hecho._

_-Hinata-chan, hoy podéis dormir aquí, estoy segura de que no quieres volver a casa.—Ofreció Sakura, y la aludida asintió con la cabeza. En su hogar, todo le recordaba a Naruto._

_Sasuke dirigió su mirada oscura hacia el techo, nervioso. La noticia de que Naruto, su mejor amigo, su _hermano_ había desaparecido, había sido un duro golpe. Pero peor aún fue el saber que su hija mediana, aquella tan parecida a su padre, casi sobrina del mismo Sasuke, había sido apresada y acusada de atentar contra el Kage. Pero no podía hacer nada, porque él tenía una familia propia a la que proteger, y lo sabía._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_-¿Quién eres?—Repitió fríamente el ANBU tras ella, y Natsuki se estremeció._

_Otra vez la misma pregunta._

_Otra vez esperaban la respuesta correcta._

_Otra vez ella no se la dio._

_Otra vez volvió a hacer gala del orgullo de su padre._

_-Soy Natsuki Uzumaki. Kunoichi de Konoha.—Dijo en voz alta y clara, sin vacilaciones. Sin temblores._

_Ella era hija de Naruto Uzumaki, su padre era el Hokage, no debía tener miedo._

_Sin embargo, cuando escuchó el chasquido del látigo, no pudo evitar que el terror invadiera su cuerpo. Notó el corte en su espalda. Apretó los labios, pero no pudo aguantar el chillido. Lloró, pero solo lágrimas, no gimió._

_-¿Quién eres?—Volvió a repetir el ANBU._

_-Soy Natsuki Uzumaki. Kunoichi de Konoha.—De nuevo. Respuesta incorrecta. Ellos querían que les respondiera que era una traidora._

_El latigazo volvió a arrancar un chillido de su garganta, notaba su propia respiración agitada, el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, sofocada, les dio al fin la satisfacción de oírla gemir._

_-¿Quién eres?—Le aborrecía. Les aborrecía a todos._

_-S-Soy…-La voz le falló. Podría ceder, hacerles feliz y al fin la dejarían descansar.—S-Soy…Natsuki Uzu…Uzumaki. Kunoichi de Ko…Konoha.—Su hilo de voz se apagó, escuchó el chascar del látigo, pero no llegó a sentirlo sobre su piel._

_Perdió el conocimiento._

_Cuando abrió los ojos estaba cansada y se sentía perdida. "Papá." Quiso llamar, pero la palabra se ahogó en su desgarrada garganta, la boca le sabía a sangre, y notaba este mismo líquido escarlata resbalar por su sien de forma lenta. Mierda._

_-¿Estás ya despierta, Uzumaki-san?—Sintió un escalofrío. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte._

_-Mué…Muérete.—Masculló con la boca pastosa._

_Miyaki. La anciana del consejo._

_-Me han dicho—Continuó impasible la mujer.—que afirmas seguir siendo kunoichi de Konoha, ¿nee?_

_Ella no respondió, se limitó a escupir a Miyaki, su saliva dio a la anciana en la mejilla, se lo quitó con casi asco y sonrió de forma sarcástica. Un hombre apareció como si de una sombra se tratase tras ella, Natsuki sintió un escalofrío, un mal presagio para lo que se avecinaba._

_-Muy bien, si tan decidida estás a pertenecer a Konoha, ¡a Konoha pertenecerás!_

_Natsuki escuchó un siseo, y Miyaki, tras el grito, se hizo a un lado, dejando ver el hierro candente saliendo de un improvisado fuego que un ANBU creaba con un jutsu de Katon, la joven Uzumaki pudo ver sus intenciones, la crueldad en los ojos de la anciana, se removió de forma inquieta y soltó un gemido, cerró los ojos, tratando inútilmente de parar las lágrimas._

_-No…-Suplicó muy bajito._

_Pero Miyaki hizo caso omiso._

_El chillido de Natsuki resonó por todo el edificio._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Otro enemigo cayó hacia delante, Hinata respiró hondo sin abandonar la postura de lucha durante a penas un par de segundos. Seguidamente, volvió a correr. No podía tardar más, su hija la necesitaba, estuviera donde estuviera. Según Obito, la habían encerrado en la celda más alejada y oscura. ¡Como si fuera un puñetero animal! Era su niña, su pequeña Natsuki, y ella tenía que salvarla._

_Su técnica de línea sucesoria le permitió ver a un enemigo acercándose, se escondió entre jadeos de cansancio y cerró los ojos, no quería tener que pelear más, no le gustaba hacer daño a la gente, pero quien tocara a su hija sufriría las consecuencias._

_Pronto (aunque mucho más tarde de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado) pudo notar el chakra de la anciana del consejo, mucho más fuerte de lo que ella hubiera pensado. Volvió a ocultarse. ¿A cuántos ANBU había derrotado? No llevaba la cuenta, pero serían unos diez. Estaba agotada física y psicológicamente._

_Recordó la conversación con Kasumi, en la que su hija le había prometido esperar en la casa de los Uchiha a que ella y Natsuki volvieran, para después irse de la villa. Sakura le había prometido cuidarlas, en el caso de que a ella le ocurriera algo._

_-Esa Uzumaki no ha aguantado nada…-Comentaba Miyaki, y la sangre de la escondida Hinata hirvió de rabia._

_-Debe entender, Miyaki-sama, que el dolor era demasiado para una niña.—Respondió un ANBU con tono de respeto._

_-Esperaba más de la hija del Hokage.—Suspiró la anciana con casi decepción.—Al menos, creía que no se desmayaría._

_-Sigue siendo una niña, Miyaki-sama.—Contestó de nuevo el otro._

_-En fin, ahora usa el jutsu de transporte, ¿quieres?—Ordenó la mujer.—Tengo las piernas cansadas._

_En cuanto el ANBU obedeció y desaparecieron, la Hyuuga salió de su escondrijo y corrió de celda en celda, buscando con su Byakungan a su hija. Cuando la encontró, tuvo que aguantar las lágrimas._

_Natsuki estaba aún atada con las cadenas que la habían sujetado mientras la torturaban. Poco quedaba de su camiseta, la sangre seca se pegaba a su piel de forma casi macabra, uno de sus ojos estaba amoratado, y Hinata sospechaba que no lo podría abrir. Pero lo peor, lo que hizo a la mujer sentir una rabia casi asesina, fue ver la marca que su hija llevaba ahora en la cadera, y que aún estaba roja._

_Era el símbolo de la villa._

_Entró a la celda, desatando con rapidez a su pequeña, que cayó en los brazos de su progenitora aún inconsciente. Ella le apartó un mechón sucio de la frente y suspiró aliviada al notar el pulso de su hija. No tardó en comenzar a curar las heridas más importantes para impedir la pérdida de sangre, Natsuki abrió los ojos lentamente, y Hinata los vio nublados, casi como si estuviera muerta._

_-¿Ma…mamá?—Susurró, la voz estaba rota, cansada._

_-Sí, cariño, soy yo.—Hinata la abrazó con fuerza._

_-Mamá…m…me duele…todo.—Masculló la muchacha entre gemidos._

_-Tranquila, mi vida, te prometo que les mataré a todos.—Fue la oscura respuesta de la mujer, que la abrazó más fuerte.—Pero ahora tenemos que irnos._

_Se la puso a la espalda, y Natsuki se aferró al cuello de su madre para no caer, casi como si no creyera que de verdad estuviera ahí, una leve sonrisa se deslizó por el rostro de la Uzumaki. Ahora al fin estaba bien, al fin podrían curarla. Al fin se había acabado la tortura. Notó el pelo de su madre acariciándole el rostro mientras ella corría hacia la salida, y sonrió antes de volver a quedar inconsciente, maldiciéndose internamente por su debilidad._

_Cuando despertó, estaba en brazos de alguien, alguien que no era su madre. Soltó un gemido y se obligó a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la máscara de un ANBU, soltó un fuerte gemido y negó con la cabeza._

_-No…no me llevéis…d…de nuevo…no…-Susurró mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

_-Natsu.—La llamó el ANBU, y ella en seguida la reconoció._

_-¿T…Tío…Kiba?—Masculló._

_-Natsu, estás bien.—No era una pregunta, y Natsuki lo supo. Se intentó incorporar entre los brazos del Inuzuka, lo cual produjo insistentes pinchazos de dolor por su pequeño cuerpo. Finalmente, pudo mirar a su alrededor. Estaban lejos de la prisión donde había estado, pero…¿y su madre?_

_-Ella…-Kiba pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, dejó a la chica en el suelo, aunque tuvo que ayudarla a sostenerse para que no cayera al suelo.-…Ella se quedó atrás para que pudiera ayudarte a escapar, ella…-La voz de Kiba se quebró al ver el rostro de incredulidad de Natsuki._

_La Uzumaki trató de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla y terminó derrumbándose sobre el suelo, se arrastró hacia atrás, como para huir de la dolorosa verdad._

_-…Mamá no…ella no…-Sollozaba._

_-Lo siento, Natsu.—Susurró Kiba, abrazándola.—Ella me hizo prometer antes de esa puta misión suicida que te cuidaría, así que tuve que sacarte de allí…_

_Ella negó con la cabeza. Seguramente hubieran apresado a su madre, y todo por su maldita culpa._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Natsuki miró a su tía Sakura, la expresión de esta era oscura, preocupada, pero su voz no temblaba cuando les explicó lo que harían. Salir de Konoha, esconderse como animales, y Natsuki lo odiaba, pero sabía que era lo único que podía hacer. Así, miró a sus hermanos. El jutsu médico de Sakura le había devuelto algo de su habitual dinamismo, pero aún se notaba el cansancio en sus ojos, la mirada de Natsuki era más adulta, más envejecida._

_-Vámonos.—Susurró la mediana, dándose la vuelta._

_-Recordad que Itachi, Obito, Hikaru y Hanami os irán a ver cada vez que puedan…-Repuso suavemente Sakura, a su espalda._

_-Les esperaremos, tía Sakura, mucha suerte.—Le deseó mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero la voz de Haruto la paró:_

_-Onee-chan…¿ya no seré shinobi de Konoha?_

_Natsuki se quedó petrificada y se giró hacia su hermano, el cual la miraba con los ojos aguados mientras jugaba con la cinta antigua de su padre, aquella que Naruto le había dado. Se arrodilló frente a Haruto, lloraba de nuevo, pero otra vez sin ruido, solo lágrimas rodando silenciosas por sus mejillas._

_-Nosotros…nosotros somos de los pocos shinobis de Konoha que quedan, Haruto-nii, no dudes eso.—Le acarició el pelo y, con cuidado, tomó de entre las manos del niño la susodicha cinta.—No hemos traicionado a la villa, pero el resto sí…Nosotros…Nosotros seguimos siendo fieles a lo que papá quería…-Se mordió el labio para aguantar un sollozo, Kasumi agachó la mirada, llorando. Natsuki ató la cinta a la frente de su hermano.—A partir de hoy, puedes llevarla, ¿qué te parece?—Sonrió tristemente._

_En ese momento, desde el centro de la aldea, comenzaron a escuchar gritos de alarma. Sakura les miró y les abrazó a todos a la vez una última vez. Una columna de humo se alzaba desde el lugar donde provenían los ruidos, y Natsuki se preguntó qué demonios pasaría, más tarde se enteraría que habían quemado algunas casas en las que creían que ellos podrían estarse escondiendo._

_-Debéis iros ya, han comenzado a buscaros. Os informaremos sobre los nuevos acontecimientos. Mucha suerte, chicos._

_Natsuki se levantó la primera, llevando a Haruto de la mano, sonrió levemente y se quitó las lágrimas. No lloraría más._

_-Vámonos.—Fue todo lo que dijo y, tomando la mano de sus hermanos, caminó hacia delante. Y atrás dejaba todo y nada a la vez._

**He aquí el último capi del flash back, ya sabemos lo que pasó con Hinata-chan, así que ahora entenderéis un poco la reacción de los Uzumaki cuando se encuentran la primera vez con los Naruto y Hinata del pasado ^^**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, me daba en el alma no actualizar por vosotros T_T**

**Ya sin más, os dejo…¡De verdad, siento no haber actualizado antes!**

**¿Reviews? ^^**


	10. Capítulo 10: Aceptación

**En fin, sé que tardé MUCHÍSIMO, pero he estado ocupada, además mi primo se cargó lo que llevaba escrito (casi la mitad) y me tocó volver a empezar y…¡Qué pereza me daba~! Pero ahora, al fin, lo tengo ^^ Y de verdad, mil disculpas por tardar.**

Natsuki siempre había creído que la expresión "se podía escuchar hasta la caída de un alfiler" era algo idiota y sin sentido, ¿cómo vas a escuchar caer a un alfiler? Sin embargo, cuando su propia voz se apagó, todo quedó en un total silencio, jugueteó con sus dedos de forma nerviosa, y por un momento Naruto se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de quién era ella.

Tenía su mirada decidida y la amplia sonrisa Uzumaki, sin embargo, la piel pálida y los ojos grandes expresivos eran de Hinata, el color de sus iris era mezcla de ambos.

Él. Se. Había. Casado. Con. Hinata.

¿Pero cómo? A él no le gustaba Hinata, ella era solo su amiga.

Kasumi, por su parte, apretó los labios fuertemente, a base de años de práctica, ella había aprendido a leer a su padre como si fuera un libro abierto, con una facilidad envidiable incluso para Hinata, por lo que pronto supo que él dudaba, que él no amaba a su madre en esa época. Y lo odió un poquito por ello, solo un poquito.

Todo mal sentimiento se fue cuando la mirada azul de Naruto y la suya plateada se encontraron, y vio confusión y dolor entremezclados, por un momento quiso acercarse, y abrazar a su padre, y prometerle que todo iría bien a partir de ahora, porque él estaba allí. Con ella. Con ellos.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió levemente al notar los brazos de su tía Sakura a su alrededor, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que lágrimas se deslizaban suavemente por sus mejillas.

Nunca se lo diría a nadie, jamás, pero en el momento en el que a Natsuki la torturaron, Kasumi cayó al suelo entre chillidos, por suerte solo Haruto estaba allí para verla, y su hermano menor ya sabía el secreto de las mellizas. Pero cuando sintió el dolor de su hermana, no pudo hacer mas que maldecir a aquellos que lo provocaban. Y se sintió inútil y débil.

Nadie volvería a dañar a las personas que ella quería, y al ver que Haruto y Natsuki también lloraban, ella decidió hacer algo. Apartó suavemente a su tía Sakura y avanzó un par de pasos, cruzándose de brazos de manera decidida.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Kasumi Uzumaki Hyuuga, soy melliza de Natsuki Uzumaki, hermana mayor de Haruto Uzumaki, orgullosa hija del Hokage de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, y de la matriarca del clan Hyuuga, Hinata.—Soltó.-¿Querías la verdad? Pues ya la tienes…papá.—Añadió, mirando a Naruto fijamente.

Éste pasó una mano por su rubio cabello de manera nerviosa, Hinata miraba al suelo, aparentemente perdida en sus pensamientos, asimilando todas las palabras que momentos antes habían salido de los labios de Natsuki cargadas de dolor y anhelo.

-Creo…que necesito pensarlo.—Dijo al fin Naruto, normalmente Sasuke hubiera comentado un "El dobe piensa, milagro" Pero todos sabían que ese no era el momento.

Sin dar tiempo a nadie a responder, Naruto Uzumaki saltó por la ventana y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, con las manos en los bolsillos, todo volvió a sumirse en un profundo silencio de asimilación, Natsuki apretó los puños fuertemente, dejando que el flequillo cubriera su mirada aguada. No quería llorar, y sin embargo, la madera del suelo pronto fue mojada por lágrimas. Notó que el aire le faltaba. Necesitaba respirar. Quería respirar. Se llevó las manos al pecho, comenzó a dar tragos de aire erráticos, se asfixiaba.

-¡Natsuki!—Chilló Sakura, al darse cuenta de la condición de la chica.-¡Otro ataque de ansiedad no!

La mujer de cabello rosa se acercó a toda velocidad para ayudarla, sin embargo, antes de que Sakura pudiera llegar hasta ella, unos brazos se habían colocado alrededor de ella, reconfortándola, ayudándola a superar el mal trago.

-Todo está bien.—Susurró Hinata, apretándola contra sí, sentía que todo estaba bien, que todo encajaba ahora como las piezas de un puzzle.

Natsuki notó como Hinata besaba su frente de forma cariñosa, y poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse, aunque aún lloraba y parecía a punto de asfixiarse.

-Él me odia.—Masculló la Uzumaki mediana, Hinata notaba las lágrimas de la chica mojar su camiseta.

La Hyuuga la aferró contra sí, y por un momento Natsuki dejó de tener tanta responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, dejó de ser la responsable del destino de sus progenitores, dejó de tener que salvar su villa, y fueron solo ellas, madre e hijas abrazadas y temblorosas.

-Él no te odia.—Ella se atrevió a sonreír levemente.—Él nunca te odiaría.

Kasumi sonrió levemente, complacida por la imagen y abrazada a Haruto, sin embargo, la leve paz del momento se vio interrumpida por el sonido de una silla al caer de golpe, todos se giraron para ver a Sasuke, que abandonó el lugar con una mirada de furia, Natsuki abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el Uchiha ya se había ido.

-¿Y a este qué le pasa?—Dijo con un suspiro Haruto, cruzándose de brazos y soltando a su hermana, al parecer, la aceptación de Hinata de que ellos eran sus hijos había tranquilizado algo los ánimos.

-Está enfadado.—Explicó suavemente Sakura.—Para él sois muy importantes, no por nada sois sus ahijados. El que Naruto desapareciera ya fue un gran golpe, y el que haya vuelto con varios años menos le ha sentado como una patada en el estómago…pero que _Naruto _hiciera llorar a Natsu…que la hiciera tener un ataque de ansiedad…para él es lo peor que Naruto podría haber hecho.

En ese momento, todos entendieron por qué Sasuke y Sakura estaban juntos.

Lejos de allí, Naruto estaba de pie, en el río donde un día había abrazado a Natsuki, dejando que se desahogara, mientras ella repetía en voz baja que las niñas grandes no lloraban, dejando la frase grabada a fuego en la mente del Uzumaki. Naruto llevó una mano al pecho, justo al lugar donde palpitaba su corazón, y apretó la ropa en un puño. Esa chica era su hija. Su hija con Hinata. Por eso sentía que debía protegerla.

Era un santísimo idiota, ¿y él pretendía ser el Hokage?

Ahora entendía esa sensación, y sabía que realmente había sido un gilipollas al pensar que esa chica podía ser hija de Neji, lo peor de todo era saber que, de una forma u otra, había herido a Natsuki.

No creía que él fuera a ser buen padre para ninguno de los tres.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Takeshi Haruno***** entrecerró los ojos al mirar a Obito frotar con sus nudillos la cabeza de Hikaru, que se removía y se quejaba tratando de quitarse al hermano de encima. A su lado, Hanami estaba cruzada de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca indudablemente Uchiha.

El hombre suspiró, ¿cómo era posible que los genes del esposo de su hija hubieran marcado tanto a sus nietos? Estúpido Sasuke, a él nunca le había gustado para su hija, ¡y encima tenía la desfachatez de dejar que sus genes pasaran de una manera tan descarada a sus retoños!

¿Que no era su culpa? … Vale, lo sabía, ¿pero qué importaba con tal de meterse con Uchiha?

-Abuelo.—Hanami giró su mirada oscura hacia él, que inmediatamente le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, dándola a entender que podía hablar.-¿Tardará mucho en volver mamá?

-No lo sé, Hanami.—Él se encogió de hombros.

La chica de cabello rosa hizo una casi imperceptible mueca mezcla de decepción y alivio, pero con Obito y Hikaru peleando e Itachi en vete-tú-a-saber-dónde, solamente Takeshi pudo verla.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, cielo?—Inquirió el abuelo con dulzura.

Ella negó con la cabeza, volviendo a ponerse su máscara de frialdad y tranquilidad. Si la hubiera creído, realmente hubiera sido un tonto. Y Takeshi Haruno podía ser sobre protector, pero no tonto.

-Hanami Uchiha.—Gruñó al pronunciar el apellido. ¡Estúpido Sasuke!—Dime ahora mismo lo que te pasa.

Ella le miró fijamente, tratando de hacer que se sintiera incómodo por la frialdad de sus iris ónix, mas él estaba acostumbrado a Sasuke y sus miradas matadoras, así que se limitó a alzar el mentón con tozudez. Ella frunció el ceño, su abuelo era tan _terriblemente _parecido a su madre, con esos ojos dulces y cariñosos de un fuerte color jade y esa personalidad cabezona.

-Cuando mamá viene, a veces…-Ella flaqueó. Era raro en Hanami que eso ocurriera.

-Lo sé.—Masculló Takeshi.—He visto los moretones tanto como tú, Hanami…

Otra razón para odiar a Sasuke, el cabrón no protegía a Sakura cuando ¡joder! Tenía que saber que la pegaban. Lo que Takeshi no sabía era que era la misma mujer la que no lo permitía, pues sabía que al más mínimo gesto de rebeldía su familia pagaría las consecuencias, ¿qué eran un par de moretones o algo de dolor en comparación con su pequeña Hanami, que al ser la menor era la más amenazada?

-No entiendo como ella puede dejar que le hagan eso.—Soltó con casi enfado la Uchiha, ajena a todo lo que ocurría y la suerte que ella correría si su familia hacía algo contra los, ahora, dictadores.

-Yo tampoco, Hanami.—Aceptó el hombre. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra niña, la hubiera abrazado para reconfortarla, pero era su nieta, fría e impersonal, dura y fuerte. Con un temperamento interior digno de Sakura, debía añadir.

Obito, que sin que nadie lo advirtiera hacía rato que había dejado en paz a su hermano para escuchar la conversación junto con éste, se tensó inmediatamente. Había visto la decepción en los ojos de su hermana cuando miraba a su madre, no era tonto, aunque a veces lo pareciera. Sabía lo que pasaba, él mismo había dejado que pisotearan su orgullo (Y, ¡por Kyubby! Estábamos hablando de su _orgullo_) con tal de que no tocaran un cabello rosado de Hanami.

Sin embargo, y aparentando seguridad, se lanzó hacia delante, abrazando a su hermana y alzándola en brazos, Hanami se quejó e incluso pataleó un poco, pero tras unos momentos, Obito la dejó en el suelo y trató de hacerle cosquillas, logrando, increíblemente, un capón por parte de la chica.

Takeshi Haruno no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Hikaru se metía, con un aura sosegada exactamente igual a la de Sakura, para que Obito dejara de lloriquear de forma tonta e infantil. Y, por un momento, no pudo evitar pensar que, al fin y al cabo, Sasuke Uchiha y su hija no habían criado tan mal a aquellos niños. Y pensó algo que jamás volvería a admitir, ni siquiera ante sí mismo, porque ¡Era su hija! Y no podía evitar volver a dejar que esas palabras llegaran a su mente de padre sobre protector:

"_Al final, quizá no eligieras tan mal, Sakura."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Itachi dejó que su puño se estrellara contra la pared, su mirada furibunda se clavó en el suelo, como si quisiera fulminarlo, su ceño levemente arrugado, sus músculos tensos, los labios vueltos una fina línea. ¿Cuándo había llegado a eso? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido?

Hacía tan solo diez minutos que había salido de la mansión del Hokage, que ahora ocupaban esos ancianos cabrones, quiso visitar a Naomi, ¿y qué le dijeron? "Es una traidora, nadie puede verla, aprendimos de nuestros errores".

¡TRAIDORA UNA MIERDA! ¿Pero qué se creían? Itachi apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, tratando de serenarse, tomó una bocanada de aire limpio y finalmente abrió el puño, dejando el brazo colgar a un lado de su cuerpo, inerte, se apoyó en la pared. ¿Realmente eso estaba pasando? ¿Realmente él, Uchiha Itachi, estaba dejando que un par de viejos jodieran su vida?

Se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo y su mirada se perdió en la pared de enfrente, ya no estaba furioso, solo confuso. Naomi había sustituido a Tetsuya como líder de los "rebeldes" cuando éste había sido atrapado, y ahora ella también se había ido. ¿Quién le quedaba de su propio equipo?

Peor aún, seguía preguntándose cómo había ocurrido, cuándo, también. Y por qué diantres no lo había notado.

¿Cuándo él había comenzado a querer a Naomi?

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, estaba aterrado y confundido. Cuando se enteró de que ella había sido atrapada, le invadió una ira ciega, echaba de menos a esa adicta al chocolate que siempre le molestaba, y no iba a permitir que la tocaran. Natsuki le había dicho que esperara, que ella lo arreglaría todo, pero simplemente no quería esperar. Y cuando le dijeron que no podía verla, y su corazón se encogió, se dio cuenta de lo que ella significaba para él.

Pero estaba solo, nadie de su equipo podía ayudarle.

De pronto, notó que alguien se paraba frente a él, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, y no tenía intención alguna de abrirlos. Estaba derrotado, no tenía ganas de nada. ¿Qué había pasado con el frío Uchiha que parecía un cubito de hielo? El terror por lo que pudieran estarle haciendo a sus compañeros le impedía pensar si quiera en ello.

En ese momento, notó algo que le golpeaba, abrió los ojos de golpe por el pinchazo que había recibido en la frente, a su lado había un palo de dango, culpable de la sensación. ¿Pero qué…? Buscó furioso a aquel que hubiera tenido las narices de tirarle un palo de dango, encontrándose con una mirada marrón suave que le miraba aún más enfadada de lo que parecía la suya, pero ésta tenía un leve toque cariñoso y maternal, sumado a esa ya conocida aura de travesura que siempre la acompañaba.

-Itachi Uchiha, espero que solamente estuvieras tan deprimido porque te han dado la paliza de tu vida, o si no te la daré yo.—Espetó con enfado la mujer ante él.

-Sensei…-Masculló el chico, cruzándose de brazos aún en el suelo.

-¡Ni sensei ni nada!—Explotó la mujer.-¿Puede saberse qué haces ahí tirado, en medio de un callejón y con ese aura depresiva? ¡Quiero una explicación, Uchiha!

Anko Mitarashi nunca había sido una mujer paciente, más bien al contrario, y hacerla enfadar no era difícil cuando se trataba de él, que tenía una fantástica capacidad para sacarla de sus casillas. La mujer puso los brazos en jarra y alzó una ceja, _oh, sí, quería una explicación._ ¿Y si no? Seguramente Itachi sufriría, _mucho._

-¿Sabes lo de Naomi?—Contestó él como toda explicación.

-Sí.—Asintió ella, y suspiró.—Pero eso no es razón para deprimirte, ¡vamos a patear el culo a esos viejos y a sacarla de allí en cuanto podamos, Itachi!—Gritó, sonriendo y cogiendo otro dango de la bolsa que llevaba a la muñeca.

Itachi se corrigió mentalmente, unos momentos antes se decía que estaba solo, que nadie podría ayudarle, pero sí había alguien. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar a Anko-sensei?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí parado, simplemente escuchando los sonidos a su alrededor y tratando de serenarse. Pero una presencia le hizo girarle de golpe, con las manos preparadas para formar un sello que haría aparecer veinte clones de sí mismo, sin embargo, sus ojos azules se abrieron levemente sorprendidos al ver allí a Haruto.

-Papá.—Dijo en voz baja el niño.

-¿Qué pasa, Haruto? Deberías estar con tus…hermanas.—Al pronunciar éstas palabras, sintió algo extraño removerse en su interior.

-Ellas están con mamá y tía Sakura.—El más mayor apretó los puños, aún no sabía cómo tomarse esas palabras, ¿es que acaso él no amaba a Sakura? ¿Por qué permitía que le dijeran que ella no era para él sin chistar?

-¿Qué quieres, Haruto?—Preguntó, ya casi frustrado.

-Nada ´ttebayo.—Naruto suspiró, el crío era terriblemente parecido a él.—Solamente quería hablar y…saber si odias a Natsu.

-¿QUÉ ´TTEBAYO?—Chilló él.-¡Claro que no! Es solo que todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa.—Se defendió, revolviendo su cabellera rubia.

Haruto suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, jugando con una brizna de hierba entre los dedos tras arrancarla de su lugar, Naruto frunció levemente el ceño, el niño estaba indudablemente triste pero ¿qué quería? La vida que él creía que iba a tener resultaba ser todo lo contrario.

Sin embargo, y al mirar fijamente al pequeño, el mayor no pudo evitar pensar que, después de todo, su vida no debía de estar tan mal. Sus hijos eran fuertes, y parecían felices, lo cuál quería decir que Hinata y él no lo habían hecho tan mal como padres, quizá hasta estuvieran enamorados, ¿no?

Negó con la cabeza, ¡él amaba a Sakura y punto!

Y sin embargo…

-¿Natsuki está bien?—Preguntó finalmente.

-Ha vuelto a tener un ataque de ansiedad.—Informó Haruto con un leve temblor en la voz.

-Mierda.—Masculló Naruto, antes de comenzar a andar hacia delante, el niño le miró, curioso.

-¿Dónde vas?

-¿No es obvio? ¡Natsuki es una idiota ´ttebayo! ¡No será capaz de salvar a la villa ella sola, necesita ayuda!—Hizo un gesto al pequeño para que le siguiera, Haruto sonrió, la mentira se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, estaba claro que Naruto quería ayudar tanto a Natsu como a la villa, así pues, se levantó y siguió a su padre.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, Sasuke había vuelto, aunque estaba algo enfadado aún, parecía que el abrazo en el que le estrechaba Sakura le daba ánimos. Naruto frunció el ceño. Maldito Teme capullo.

El rubio apretó los puños y respiró hondo, buscando con la mirada a sus hijas.

Naruto las miró fijamente, las lágrimas aún patentes en el rostro de ambas, Natsuki aferrada a Kakashi, Kasumi abrazada a Sakura.

Seguidamente, su vista se dirigió a la ventana, en la cual aún estaba apoyado Haruto con una leve sonrisa tras su conversación anterior. ¿Cuánto hacía que se había enterado de la verdad? ¿Cuatro horas? Parecía que hacía dos años que todo eso había ocurrido. Sin embargo…¡argh! ¡Demonios, qué confuso estaba! Cerró los ojos unos segundos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, éstos se encontraron con los de Sasuke.

Negro contra azul, frialdad contra confusión, la mirada de Sasuke contra la de Naruto.

Y entonces lo entendió, y supo lo que debía hacer, sin embargo, y como para asegurarse, su vista recorrió a los presentes, vio la mueca de pena bajo la máscara de Kakashi, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar de las mellizas Uzumaki, se fijó en un moretón en el brazo de Sakura y, por último, sus ojos azules se posaron en Hinata y su cara de porcelana, sus ojos plateados y profundos. Hermosos. Perfectos.

Se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos.

-Decidido.—Dijo en voz alta, cruzándose de brazos con su seguridad habitual de vuelta.—El Hokage de Konoha ha vuelto, o más bien llegado. ¡Y pienso proteger la villa ´ttebayo!

El silencio cayó durante unos segundos en el lugar, como una pesada losa que llegó hasta el corazón de todos los presentes, las palabras entraron al cerebro de todos poco a poco. Natsuki fue la primera en reaccionar, dio un paso hacia el frente, miró de reojo a sus hermanos, que la imitaron. Casi como si lo hubieran ensayado, colocaron su mano en la frente, imitando un saludo militar.

-¡LOS HERMANOS UZUMAKI ESTÁN LISTOS PARA LA BATALLA!

***Takeshi Haruno es propiedad de Emiita, es que amé a ese hombre XD Y tenía ganas de sacar algo sobre él**

**Para los que no conozcan a Naomi…ya la conoceréis, y creedme, os gustará, ella es la adorable OC que creé con Emiita *O* Además, ¿qué decirle a ella? …**

…

…

**Hermanita mayor adoptiva, te echo de menos U_U**

**Ahora sí, me despido, de verdad lo siento, últimamente el colegio y etc me quita muuuucho tiempo XD**

**¡Nos leemos! ^^**


	11. Capítulo 11: Fotografías

**En fin, después de un porrón de tiempo me ha llegado la inspiración para este capi XD No tiene gran cosa, la verdad es que es sencillito y corto, pero como no todo puede ser acción…llamémosle "capi de relleno" Pero intentaré tardar lo menor posible en el siguiente.**

-¡Te digo que voy a irme, Hikaru!—Chilló ella con enfado, girando la cabeza para no tener que mirarle a esos ojos suplicantes.

-Kasumi…-Dijo él en un murmullo.—Tienes que entender que una batalla es demasiado peligrosa.

-¡NADA DE ESO ´TTEBAYO!—Ella se giró de golpe, encarándole y estallando en un chillido muy Uzumaki.-¡Soy una kunoichi, Hikaru, no soy de cristal! ¡Es mi madre la que está encerrada, es mi padre el que ha desaparecido y es mi familia la que va a luchar, yo tengo que ir con ellos!—Desearía que él y Obito se hubieran quedado en la villa, en lugar de ir a ver si necesitaba algo y haber dejado en Konoha a Hanami y a Itachi.

-¡Kasumi!—Se hartó él.-¡Es muy peligroso, demonios! ¿No entiendes que tengo que protegerte?

-¿PROTEGERME?—Soltó ella con cinismo.-¿De qué? ¡Soy la maldita hija del Hokage ´ttebayo! Si no entiendes eso no sé cómo metértelo en la cabeza.

Él tomó aire con aspereza y miró hacia el suelo, apretando los puños y tratando de esquivar esa mirada plateada tan decidida. Era Kasumi la que no entendía, no entendía lo delicada que parecía, no entendía que los ancianos habían logrado de una forma u otra doblegar a todos los Shinobis de Konoha, y que ni uno solo de ellos alzaría la mano sobre los nuevos líderes de la villa. ¡No podía embarcarse en esa batalla!

-No voy a permitírtelo.—Masculló al fin.

-¡Pues bien! ¡Me da igual, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí!

-¡Soy tu novio, algún derecho debe darme eso!—Gritó él.

-Si eso es todo lo que te da derecho sobre mí…-Kasumi se acercó a la puerta a pasos agigantados y la abrió, mirándole una última vez.-…Entonces tendré que quitártelo.

-¿Hemos roto, entonces?—La voz de él volvió a bajar de tono y alzó sus iris verdes para buscar los de ella.

En ese momento, ambos supieron que el otro no quería aquello, los dos supieron que deseaban correr hacia el otro, y abrazarse, y decirse que todo iba a ir bien. Como habían hecho siempre. Como creían que harían toda la vida. Sin embargo, el orgullo se interpuso cruelmente entre ellos, haciendo que la mano de Kasumi se apretara en torno al pomo de la puerta y que los ojos de Hikaru se volvieran un poco más fríos, también fue el orgullo lo que hizo que la primogénita de Naruto y Hinata respondiera con una aspereza envidiable:

-Sí.—Y salió de la habitación, conteniéndose para no dar un portazo al cerrar.

Era noche cerrada y no quería despertar a nadie, lo que no sabía era que su discusión ya había logrado sacar a todos de su sueño. Ella notó como un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas, y cerca estuvo de dejarse resbalar hacia el suelo, hacerse un ovillo y sollozar suavemente, como cuando era niña. Ni siquiera sabría más tarde de dónde sacó la fuerza para caminar hacia delante y llegar hasta el cuarto de su hermana melliza, llamó suavemente a la puerta, ajena a que Natsuki estaba ya sentada en la cama, preocupada por su estado.

La mediana abrió suavemente, dejando los brazos abiertos con antelación y dejando que ella se lanzara, cobijándose entre ellos sin llorar si quiera. Solo necesitaba eso, solo un abrazo para sentirse mejor. Ella era una Kunoichi, no era de cristal, como bien le había dicho a Hikaru.

-Está bien.—Susurró Natsuki, acariciándole el pelo.

-Era lo que tenía que pasar.—Aseguró Kasumi, pero sus dedos aferraron la tela de la camisa que su hermana llevaba para dormir.

-Sí.—Asintió ésta, sabiendo que no era bueno contradecir a Kasumi en ese momento.—No pasa nada, él tiene que entender. Todo se arreglará.

En cierto modo, Natsuki se sentía responsable de sus hermanos. Sus padres se habían ido para salvarla a ella, dejándola a cuidado de otros, y se sentía terriblemente culpable por ello, por lo cual había asumido el papel de ambos progenitores, arrebatándoselo prácticamente de las manos a Kasumi, o más bien compartiéndolo con ésta. Sin embargo, cuando la mayor se sentía mal, sabía que podía contar con Natsuki para lo que fuera. No por nada eran hermanas.

Haruto, al otro lado de la puerta, suspiró. Él no quería entrar, pues solamente molestaría en ese momento. Sin embargo, esto no le impidió avanzar caminando fuerte hacia el cuarto de Hikaru y golpear con fuerza la puerta.

-¿Quién demonios es?—Masculló el Uchiha mientras abría.

Haruto pudo ver el dolor en los ojos verdes de Hikaru. ¡Pero qué caray! Se lo merecía, igual que se merecía lo que él iba a darle en ese momento.

El puño de Haruto se estampó en la cara de Hikaru sin que él tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, el Uzumaki notó un dolor sordo en los nudillos, y supo que seguramente se hubiera hecho herida. Movió la mano, tratando de apartar la mente del daño recibido, y notando una siniestra satisfacción al pensar el que el mismo Hikaru debía sentir en el rostro. Le vio allí, tirado en el suelo con expresión confusa, y sonrió de una forma casi sádica.

-Y eso, por hacer llorar a mi hermana.—Soltó antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta tras él. Casi podía imaginar la sorpresa del Uchiha al darse cuenta de que alguien que ni siquiera era Genin le había pegado un puñetazo.

Por el pasillo, se encontró a Naruto, que le miró de manera levemente sorprendida pero con una sonrisa orgullosa:

-Por la cara que traes, has pegado al Teme Junior que ha hecho sufrir a Kasumi-chan.—Comentó.

-Eso he hecho, papá.—Haruto sonrió al estilo Uzumaki.-¿No vas a castigarme?

-¿Castigarte?—Naruto soltó una carcajada divertida.—Nada de eso, chaval. En cuanto hayamos vuelto a Konoha, te juro que te invitaré a un tazón de Ramen como se manda.

Haruto rió, pero no le cabía duda de que Naruto no bromeaba. Con ese puñetazo acababa de ganar dos cosas: Algo de paz interior y…un tazón de Ramen gratis.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿A quién estamos buscando, exactamente?—Interrogó entonces Sohma, el anciano del consejo, entornando los ojos.—Mejor dicho, ¿qué estamos buscando?

-¿No es obvio?—Gruñó en respuesta su compañera, Miyaki.

El otro negó con la cabeza como simple contestación, frunciendo el ceño de manera molesta. ¡Miyaki se comportaba como si fuera la líder, maldición! Había sido él quien había hecho todo el trabajo sucio, él había organizado la fuga de la prisión, él había convocado falsamente al Hokage para que le pudieran tender la emboscada y él había aconsejado el encerrar a la descendencia Uzumaki y a la mujer de éste, para que nadie pudiera tomar el relevo de cargo en ausencia del auténtico Kage de la Hoja.

Y aún así, Miyaki osaba hablarle de mala manera.

-¡Estamos buscando cualquier información que pueda valernos sobre las mellizas Uzumaki, idiota!—Bramó la anciana, ajena a los oscuros sentimientos de rabia que nublaban los ojos de su compañero.

-¿Y para qué queremos eso? Ellas están fuera. No valen nada. Cero. Un rosco. Acabado. Ya sabes.—Respondió con sarcasmo, dejando de rebuscar entre los papeles para cruzarse de brazos con altanería.

Miyaki soltó un bufido enfurruñado en respuesta y le alzó una ceja, llamándole claramente idiota con esa mirada.

-¡Ellos están en algún sitio! Quizá el menor no pueda hacer nada, pero las mayores ya son lo suficientemente adultas para…

-¡Son niñas!—Cortó Sohma con hastío.

-¡Pero son las hijas del Hokage!—Refutó Miyaki, harta.-¡Si te digo que busques, es por algo!

Y, sin más, volvió a su trabajo. Sohma, con una falsa sonrisa, se apoyó contra el escritorio del Hokage. ¿Qué se creían que iban a encontrar allí? Naruto-sama siempre se había caracterizado por su desorden, y sus cajones lo demostraban claramente. ¿Es que no sabía colocar los papeles? ¡Estaban perdiendo tiempo, un tiempo precioso!

El ANBU que les miraba desde la puerta miró casi con pena como un dibujo de trazo infantil caía al suelo desde uno de los múltiples cajones que estaban siendo revueltos (¿más _aún_?), el papel mostraba unos trazos infantiles y estaba levemente amarilleado por los años, en él se veían a cinco figuras, sobre las dos primeras, tomadas de la mano y con un cabello negro y rubio consecutivamente estaban escritos los nombres de las mellizas Uzumaki, sobre la otra, mucho más pequeña que el resto, se leía con unas letras propias de aquel que acaba de aprender a escribir _Haruto-nii_, por último estaban las dos más altas, entre las cuales había un corazón, una de ellas tenía un gorro mal pintado que debería ser el de Hokage, se leía sin demasiada claridad un _"Mamá y papá"_, el Shinobi sintió un escalofrío al recordar un dibujo parecido que él mismo conservaba, creado por su hijo menor. Estaba claro que, al igual que él, el Kage debía haberlo guardado con cariño hasta ese momento, pues era uno de los pocos papeles sin ninguna arruga.

El ANBU tenía nombre, aunque no era su nombre real, todo el mundo le llamaba Kuma, y ese era el animal que tenía representado en su máscara. Quizá fuera el hecho de que Kuma amaba a su familia tanto como el Hokage parecía amar a la suya, pero aquello no le gustaba. No le gustaba el que los ancianos revolvieran aquellos papeles como si tuvieran todo el derecho, no le gustaba que hubieran tirado el dibujo como si fuera cualquier basura, y tampoco le gustabapara nada las fotografías que le miraban desde las paredes, con una sonrisa eterna plasmada en la cara de los que aparecían en ellas, pero Kuma veía reproche en sus ojos, un reproche que no existía, pero que él parecía notar.

Estaba claro que al Hokage le gustaba tener su despacho como un lugar cálido y acogedor, muestra de ello era que estaba totalmente lleno de marcos con fotografías, además del gran póster a un lado de la pared que citaba **"RAMEN RULES" **adornado con un pequeño dibujo de esta comida humeante.

-¡Demonios! Aquí no hay nada.—Miyaki al fin se dio por vencida.-¡Nuestro Hokage era un inútil!—Se lamentó mientras salía de la estancia, casi empujando a Kuma, que hacía guardia en la puerta, por el camino.

-Kuma-san, por favor, recoge esto.—Pidió Sohma con rabia contenida hacia la otra anciana mientras salía de la estancia y gritaba a su compañera.-¿Quieres información nueva? ¡Yo te la daré! ¿Sabes que comienzan a llamar a las mellizas Uzumaki las princesas de la esperanza?

Kuma comenzó a tratar de colocar lo mejor posible los papeles con un suspiro y el ceño fruncido tras la máscara. Cogió como si fuera de cristal el antiguo dibujo que alguna de los hijos del Hokage debía haber pintado, guardándolo con sumo cuidado y una sonrisa enternecida.

Tardó casi media hora en recogerlo todo.

Cuando al fin lo hizo, notó algo que él juraría que era una mirada en su nuca, se giró, pero allí solo había una fotografía. Una fotografía que mostraba a las mellizas Uzumaki, y que tenía algo que indudablemente llamaba la atención, no le extrañaba que el Hokage la hubiera colgado.

En ella, Natsuki sonreía a la cámara, con el pelo hondeando, seguramente por una brisa, el gesto de Kasumi era mucho más leve, pero el leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas la hacían ver tierna e inocente, con la melena esparciéndose a su alrededor. Tras ellas, Konoha se alzaba en todo su esplendor, lo cual indicaba que debían de estar en las cabezas de los Hokages. Natsuki tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana mientras guiñaba un ojo, y Kasumi había abrazado a la menor por la cintura. Se las veía felices, casi parecían tener un aura tranquila y feliz, de confianza. Los ojos brillantes de ambas estaban fijos en el fotógrafo en una mirada llena de cariño.

Seguramente hubiera sido Naruto quien echó la fotografía.

Junto a ella, había otra, en la que un pequeño Haruto tenía la túnica de Hokage puesta. Trataba de levantarse el gorro para que se le viera la carita redonda e infantil con una mano, de la cual caía la manga que sobraba, la sonrisa falta de un diente era indudablemente Uzumaki, y la capa que su padre solía usar caía a su alrededor, arrastrando. Pero él no parecía fijarse en ello, sus ojos azules parecían gritar _"¡Llevo puesta la ropa de papá ´ttebayo!"_ Sí, Kuma estaba seguro de que el niño diría eso nada más estuvo retratado.

La seguía una de unos jóvenes Naruto y Hinata, abrazados de manera cariñosa en medio de un claro, él tras ella, con la barbilla apoyada en la coronilla de su, por aquel entonces, novia. Las mejillas de ella tenían un profundo tono rojizo, pero una sonrisa vergonzosa jugaba con el borde de sus labios mientras pasaba los finos brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo, que mantenía una expresión mezcla de paz y felicidad.

También había una del que fue el equipo del Hokage, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san y el mismo Naruto-san, acompañados del Sensei de los tres, que sonreía tras la máscara. Era una foto que Kuma sabía que los tres adoraban y que era típica entre ellos.

No pudo evitar pensar que allí estaba a penas una pequeña parte de lo que los ancianos a los que él servía habían destruído.

Miró la última foto de la fila, la cual era de la familia al completo. Y con la familia, se refería a aquellos que el Hokage contaba como tal.

Estaban en Ichiraku Ramen, con Ayame de fondo, Natsuki tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Obito con una amplia sonrisa, éste a su vez sonreía a la cámara con aire pícaro, a su lado, Kasumi y Hikaru estaban dados de la mano de forma discreta, sonriéndose levemente. Kokoro Nara estaba junto a Daisuke Inuzuka, ambos subidos al perro de éste, Shin. Shikamaru, el padre de la joven, tenía abrazada a su esposa, Temari, lo cual no quitaba que lanzara una mirada fulminante al hijo de Kiba, el cual, por cierto, sacaba la lengua a la cámara junto a su esposa. Neji y TenTen tenían cada uno una mano puesta sobre el hombro de su segunda hija, Hiyori, y en cuando al primogénito de ellos, Daiki Hyuuga, éste miraba de manera extraña a su mejor amigo, Rock Kei, que junto a su padre formaba una estampa…_extraña. _Shino Aburame, como siempre, pasaba desapercibido junto a sus dos hijos. Sai e Ino sonreían a la cámara, el primero falsamente y la segunda de forma coqueta, Ichiro, su primogénito, estaba en el lado libre que Hikaru dejaba junto a Kasumi. Hanami Uchiha y Souta Nara estaban uno al lado del otro, la primera con expresión de hastío y el segundo de aburrimiento. Haruto Uzumaki se abrazaba a su madre, que a su vez estaba mirando de reojo a su esposo, que levantaba un dedo en el centro de la foto. Asuko Sarutobi y Kurenai Yuhi estaban juntas, con una sonrisa leve, y Chouji junto con su pareja de hijos, niño y niña, estaban a su lado. El Kazekage era abrazado por su esposa, que apretaba le mejilla de ella contra la de él, y los gemelos de ambos, Sunako y Haru, miraban de reojo a Obito y a Natsuki respectivamente, mirada que les era devuelta. Sakura abrazaba un brazo a Sasuke, que tenía, para sorpresa de todos, una mirada que parecía _feliz._ Naomi Akira, compañera del primogénito Uchiha, había cogido con los dedos las comisuras de los labios de Itachi, obligándole a sonreír, él tenía una mirada de fastidio y los brazos cruzados, lo cual contrastaba con las carcajadas de Tetsuya, el otro chico del grupo.

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente y cogerla entre las manos mientras salía de allí. Se la llevaría a Hinata Hyuuga a su celda, quizá así pudiera aminorar algo la culpa que carcomía su conciencia.

Miró una última vez a las mellizas Uzumaki y recordó lo que había dicho el anciano, _Las Princesas de la Esperanza. _Quizá fuera solo el hecho de que eran las hijas de aquel que representaba su única opción de salir de aquel infierno, Uzumaki Naruto, pero no pudo evitar pensar que el nombre les venía como anillo al dedo.

Tampoco pudo evitar pensar que haría lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarlas, llegado el momento.

**Ok, prometo poner ya pronto más momentos Naruhina XD Creo que empezaré en el próximo capi ^^ Ahora aprovecho y…momento publicidad:**

**Estamos intentando expandir el fandom Minakushi en español (seeeh, todo esto lo empezó Bella Scullw, y aunque yo ahora mismo he escrito dos one-shot y estoy con el tercero, ella tiene casi todo el mérito XD) e invito a escribir aunque sea lo más mínimo de ellos ^^**

**Ahora sí, me tengo que ir~ No sin antes agradeceros por vuestros reviews que me ayudan a seguir y…oh, claro! También por vuestra paciencia con el fic ^^**

**¿Opiniones?**

**Editado: Ñaa…Emiita-onee me pilló XD Se me olvidó poner a Sasuke y a Sakura en la foto, ya los he metido por ahí XD**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	12. Capítulo 12: Secretos al descubierto

**DISCLAIMER: Ooook…sé que se me ha olvidado ponerlo en el resto de los capis, ¿pero en serio alguien puede pensar que Naruto me pertenece? La serie y sus personajes son del gran Kishimoto-baka-sempai, a mí solo me pertenece la nueva generación de Shinobis y…bueno, y el pobre Kuma xD**

Hinata salió del cuarto de baño secándose suavemente el pelo, masajeando las raíces con cuidado, tratando de no hacerse daño. Notaba las mejillas sonrosadas de calor y una leve sonrisa pintada en el rostro, lo cual le daba un aire adorable e inocente.

-¡Natsuki!—Al escuchar el grito de Sakura, tuvo que aguantar el soltar una risita.

Pronto, vio a la Uzumaki correr a toda velocidad por el pasillo, seguida de la furiosa mujer de cabello rosa, la más joven reía a carcajada limpia cuando saltó por la ventana, seguida de la otra.

Hinata se preguntó qué habría hecho Natsuki para dejar en ese estado de ira y furia a Sakura, la Hyuuga se sentía más segura de sí misma desde que había llegado, el que su padre no estuviera cerca para dirigirle miradas de desprecio ayudaba en bastante a ese hecho. La chica se atrevió a reír suavemente al escuchar a Natsuki chillar algo sobre el dolor en su cabeza.

-¿Ya están peleando otra vez ´ttebayo?—La voz de Naruto la hizo dar un respingo, girando inmediatamente la cabeza para encontrar a su adorado rubio allí, mirando con una sonrisa traviesa hacia el horizonte.

-Natsuki-chan le hizo algo a Sakura-san.—Casi se sintió orgullosa de sus pocos tartamudeos y del leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, al menos no se había desmayado a causa de la proximidad.

-¡Es lo que pasa siempre!—El rubio soltó una carcajada.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana, tratando de alejar de sus pensamientos lo cerca que Naruto estaba de ella, pero el rubio no se lo puso fácil cuando comentó como si no tuviera importancia alguna:

-Les hemos criado bien.

Se sonrojó más fuertemente, notando el calor en sus mejillas, jugó con sus dedos tratando de alejar algo de estrés mientras volvía a asentir con la cabeza, esta vez nerviosamente. La voz de Naruto había sido cálida y cariñosa, no parecía enfadado por el hecho de no ir a casarse con Sakura en el futuro.

-Creo que algún día serás una madre genial ´ttebayo.—Continuó con una amplia sonrisa y seguridad.

-Na-Naruto-k-k-kun…-Notó su corazón palpitar con fuerza contra su pecho, casi creyó que iba a desmayarse, pero se limitó a darse una bofetada mental. ¡Ella se estaba haciendo fuerte, ¿no? ¡No debía volver a mostrarse tan vergonzosa!—Creo que t-tú también lo serás.—Y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, mirando hacia abajo y sonrojada hasta las orejas.

¡Y ahora volvía a tartamudear! _Un paso para adelante, dos para atrás._

-¿Tú crees, Hinata?—La sonrisa de él se volvió incrédula.—En realidad, como nunca he tenido padres, yo no sé qué tal podría hacerlo…

En ese momento, Haruto pasó corriendo ante ellos, gritando que iba a la cocina porque tenía hambre, ella rió, y pronto Naruto la estaba imitando. Momentos después, la cabecita rubia del niño se asomaba desde la esquina.

-¿Mamá y tú ya os gustáis?—Preguntó con ojos brillantes.

Ellos se miraron, sonrojados y sin saber qué responder, Hinata jugando con sus dedos, presionándolos entre ellos, mientras Naruto formaba una mueca que debería ser una sonrisa, pero que tenía poco de ella.

-Nosotros…-Fue a decir la Hyuuga, pero una voz la cortó.

-¡Haruto!—Kasumi apareció de la nada, cogiendo a su hermano de la mano.-¡No seas indiscreto!

A Hinata no se le escapó la mirada dolida de los ojos plateados de la joven, parecía triste, estaba claro que su ruptura con Hikaru la había afectado más de lo pensado. Mucho más. Y esa sensación de querer abrazarla aumentaba cada vez que la veía.

-Kasumi…-Susurró inconscientemente la Hyuuga.

-¿Sí?—Hinata dio un respingo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había hablado, y la respuesta la tomó por sorpresa.

-No.—Negó con la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír levemente.—Nada. Pero ya sabes que si necesitas algo, estoy aquí…¿V-Verdad?—De nuevo, volvía hacia adelante. Fuera tartamudeos.

-Lo sé.—Kasumi sonrió cálidamente y, tomando la mano de su hermano menor, se fue de allí.

Naruto miró fijamente a Hinata y sonrió inconscientemente, diciéndose internamente que realmente ella sería una gran madre.

Quizá, después de todo, no fuera tan malo el ir a casarse con ella en el futuro.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kuma soltó un suspiro pesaroso frente a la celda de Hinata Hyuuga y giró la llave en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido metálico que solo logró que él sintiera escalofríos. Escuchó el gemido asustado del fondo de la celda, y apretó los puños con rabia al alzar el farol y ver la imagen que éste había iluminado.

Él recordaba a Hinata como una mujer digna, la esposa del Hokage siempre había sido delicada y grácil, pero la única vez que la había visto luchar él se había dado cuenta de la fuerza que se escondía tras esa apariencia tierna. Era una mujer a la que los años habían tratado bien, no parecía poder ser la madre de Natsuki, Kasumi y Haruto, con la piel sin marcar por las arrugas y los ojos siempre brillantes, Kuma sabía, también, que su piel pálida nunca mostraba heridas. Ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos, era algo conocido por toda Konoha.

Al verla ahora, casi le parecía un cruel plagio de lo que había sido una vez, con el pelo revuelto y enredado, los ojos llenos de miedo, el cuerpo entero sacudido por temblores de terror, la piel llena de moretones y cortes, el porte normalmente maternal y dulce ahora había quedado degradado al de una niña asustada. Las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, y estaba sucia, llena de polvo y sangre.

-Hinata-sama.—Susurró él, con una leve sorpresa marcando su voz.

-No.—Ella soltó otro gemido, apretándose contra la esquina en la que estaba acurrucada.

-Hinata-sama, vengo a darle algo.—Él usó una voz suave a propósito, acercándose lentamente a ella.

Sacó de entre sus ropas la fotografía que había cogido del despacho, tomando las manos de Hinata entre las suyas para dársela, ella la miró, parpadeando varias veces, como si no creyera lo que tenía entre las manos, y finalmente más lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos mientras se aferraba a la fotografía, como si esta fuera su antigua vida.

-G-Gracias.—Masculló con voz pastosa.

-No es nada.—Él la miró fijamente, tenía los labios agrietados, seguramente por la sequedad. Creó sellos, utilizando un jutsu de Suiton que juntaba el agua del ambiente para poder usarla, la dejó flotando sobre su mano y se la tendió a Hinata, que bebió ávidamente.—Hinata-sama, no puedo ayudarla mucho, he tenido que chantajear al guardia para verla esta vez.

Kuma se levantó en cuanto ella terminó de beber y se estuvo cerca de irse, antes de escucharla susurrar:

-¿Cómo están…ellos?—Se notaba la debilidad de su cuerpo hasta en la voz. Estaba claro que la habían estado torturando en busca de información.

-No sé nada del Hokage-sama.—Respondió.—Pero…sus dos hijas y el joven Haruto-san aún no han sido atrapados.

Escuchó el ruido de alivio que nació en los labios de la mujer, y se sintió culpable por no poder dar más detalles.

Salió de allí con la mirada gacha, casi avergonzado de no poder sacarla de allí y escuchando las súplicas del resto de los presos, que suplicaban ser liberados.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Te digo que yo soy la mejor, Daiki!—Hiyori se cruzó de brazos con vehemencia.

-¡Pero tú solamente usas las técnicas de papá!—Recalcó Daiki, sacando la lengua.

Tenten soltó una carcajada ante el comportamiento infantil de sus dos hijos, cruzándose de brazos y soltando una risita por lo bajo al reconocer en el gesto arrogante de Hiyori a Neji. La castaña se permitió sonreír mientras se estiraba tranquilamente, pero fue cortada por los brazos de su esposo, que la abrazaban por detrás con aire protector.

-Neji.—Saludó, cogiendo las manos de él, que reposaban en su propia cintura.

Él no respondió, se limitó a colocar el mentón en la coronilla de su esposa mientras miraba a Daiki y a Hiyori pelear verbalmente, ella subida a la rama de un árbol, él mirándola desde abajo. Él era el mayor por un par de años, tan solo, años que ella había recuperado resultando ser una pequeña genio, al igual que su padre.

-Me gradué antes de tiempo en la academia.—Refutó Hiyori con una sonrisa petulante.

-¡¿Y qué? ¡Yo soy mayor y he tirado a Rock Kei al suelo!—Se defendió el mayor.

-¡Pero yo entré en tu equipo aunque soy menor!—Y allí estaba de nuevo, esa pose desafiante tan a lo Neji.

Tenten volvió a reír, y notó por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa de su esposo, una leve, pero que a ella le bastó para saber lo divertido que se sentía.

Después de años con Neji, suponía que era normal el conocerle a la perfección.

-¡Neji-san!—Un grito les sacó de sus pensamientos, antes de que Tenten tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, Neji se había levantado y había caminado hacia la entrada de la casa, donde sonaba la voz.

Inmediatamente, Hiyori y Daiki pararon de pelear, girándose hacia su madre y acercándose a ella con agilidad, Hiyori fue la primera en llegar y se sentó junto a su progenitora, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la madera y con la trenza en la que llevaba recogido el cabello oscuro moviéndose por la suave brisa. Daiki tomó asiento al otro flanco de Tenten, con los pies apoyados en la tierra pero el cuerpo en la casa.

La mujer miró hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido su esposo con un leve rastro de preocupación en los rasgos. Después de ver como se llevaban a Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka y a Chouji Akimichi, todos ellos encarcelados por supuesta traición, Tenten vivía con el miedo de que alguien de su familia fuera el próximo.

Inconscientemente, pasó sus brazos en torno a su pequeño Daiki, que devolvió el abrazo.

-Todo estará bien, mamá.—Prometió su primogénito con voz suave.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte.—Añadió con tranquilidad Hiyori.

Oh, pero Tenten se preocupaba.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, aún con las manos en la espalda de su hijo, y Daiki casi pudo escuchar los dientes de su madre rechinar.

Los músculos de ella se destensaron en cuanto vio a Neji aparecer, pero volvieron a su estado anterior al ver el rostro serio del hombre, abrió la boca para decir algo, quizá para preguntar qué ocurría, pero Hiyori la cortó:

-¿Qué ocurre, papá?

-Es una carta de Natsuki.—A una, los dos hijos del matrimonio se levantaron, preparados para correr a ayudar a sus primos si era necesario.—Están planeando un ataque, quieren saber si les ayudaremos. Me la ha hecho llegar a través de Takeshi Haruno, a quien se la ha dado Obito.—Calló unos segundos.—Odio tener que meter en esto a terceros.

Todo se quedó en silencio, y Tenten llegó a preguntarse si se estarían pensando el ayudar o no a los Uzumaki. Daiki echó a andar con casi rapidez hacia la casa, dejando a sus padres y a su hermana con la mirada puesta en su nuca.

-¿Daiki?—Inquirió Tenten, y el chico entendió.

-Voy a afilar mis armas, mamá.—Respondió a gritos desde el final del pasillo.—Quiero que estén perfectas para la batalla.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡UZUMAKI HARUTO!—El chillido de Natsuki parecía haber hecho temblar la casa.

El aludido se puso pálido como el papel y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar insistentemente mientras su rostro se volvía el perfecto reflejo de la pena, con los ojos brillantes que derritieron a Hinata, quien miraba la escena con mezcla de sorpresa y diversión.

-¡No uses la "cara de cachorrito no jutsu" conmigo!—Chilló Natsuki, dando un fuerte golpe sobre la indefensa mesa.

El menor de los hermanos soltó un bufido exasperado y miró a Kasumi, pidiendo silenciosamente ayuda, pero ella se limitó a sonreír en un gesto de disculpa, los ojos pidiendo perdón.

-…¡Es algo estúpido, Natsuki-onee!—Chilló Haruto al fin.-¡Solo he dicho eso!

-¡Haruto, está claro que no puedo usarte de cebo!

-¡Tan claro como que necesitas una distracción ´ttebayo!—Había que reconocer que, para ser tan pequeño, Haruto sabía defender su punto de vista.—Eres mi hermana, deberías confiar más en mi fuerza. No me pasará nada.

Natsuki apretó los labios hasta formar una fina y pálida línea. ¡No entendía! Su hermano era un tonto, ¿acaso no veía lo que ocurría? ¿No veía que ella necesitaba protegerle? Al parecer, los rubios sí eran tontos.

Oh, cielos, tendría que pedirle perdón a Kasumi por ese pensamiento más tarde.

-Yo…creo que él tiene razón, Natsuki-neechan.

No, no le iba a pedir perdón.

-¡¿ES QUE NO ENTENDÉIS QUE ES PELIGROSO? ¡Él ni siquiera es Genin!

Haruto soltó una exclamación ahogada. Natsuki había tocado un punto débil.

-Eres mi hermana.—Masculló el rubio muy bajito.—Pero debes entender que tengo un nivel superior al de un Genin, y que voy a pelear por mi familia.

Y, sin más, se levantó y se fue, dejando solas a las mellizas Uzumaki y a Hinata. Natsuki no tardó en irse, dando un fuerte portazo al salir y dejando solas a Kasumi y a su madre, que se miraron entre sí, dolidas por los acontecimientos.

-Esto no suele pasar.—Se lamentó la primogénita.—Ellos…ellos nunca pelean. Pero todo lo que está pasando nos supera. El que papá y tú no os améis nos da miedo.

Hinata miró a su hija y apretó las manos hasta convertirlas en puños.

-E-Eso es mentira, Kasu-chan.—Soltó al fin. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien, decir lo que sentía en voz alta.

Kasumi alzó las cejas, indicando a la Hyuuga que tenía toda su atención.

-Yo…yo estoy enamorada de Naruto-kun.—Confesó al fin, sonrojándose fuertemente y mirando al suelo. Kasumi casi hubiera jurado ver humo salir de sus orejas.

Claro que, lo que ninguna de ellas sabía en ese momento, era que Naruto estaba al otro lado de la puerta, escuchándolo todo. Tampoco nadie sabría nunca del tono rojo que tomó el rostro del rubio.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A: Isi-san, que no sé si lee este fic, pero me dio la genial idea de la pelea entre Hiyori y Daiki :3 Espero que no te importe que la usara…¡Gracias, Isi-san! ^^**

**Y ahora cabe decir que no quedé muy convencida con este capítulo, pero ahora vemos que ellos están cerca de empezar la batalla, aunque Haruto-chan quiere ser distracción D:**

**Y~ creo que el final os habrá hecho mucha ilusión (?) Ok, es algo cliché, pero realmente fue así como quedó y ya no se cambia XD**

**Ok, el Lunes acabo las clases, volveré con Paternidad (debo decir que mi inspiración se ha ido de viaje, me odia y acaba de volver, así que no tardaré en actualizar ese fic) y me centraré en el resto de mis fics. A parte, tengo un par de ideas para algún fic de Digimon (mi infancia~ T_T) y para algún KakaAnko (parejas raras al poder, amigos (?) ) a parte, obviamente, de muchísimos Minakushi que ya seguiré escribiendo XD**

**No sé por qué os cuento esto…Lo que sí que os puedo decir es que sé que no he dejado muchos reviews, ok, lo siento. Me pondré en cuanto tenga tiempo, prometido ^^**

**Y ahora sí…**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	13. Capítulo 13: Dudas

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, es del genial Kishimoto-baka-sempai. Pero la nueva generación de Shinobis y la historia, es mía.**

La mano de Naruto se quedó congelada sobre el picaporte, incapaz de abrir la puerta y adentrarse en la estancia. Sorprendido, abrió lo máximo posible sus ojos azul cielo y entreabrió los labios. Quiso entrar a la habitación. Quiso correr. Quiso sonrojarse. Pero solo se quedó allí, parado, como una estatua de un ángel, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos azul cielo.

Dentro, la conversación seguía, las voces siendo amortiguadas por la madera de la puerta, pero él podía oír claramente el tono suave y complacido de Kasumi.

— Ya lo sabía, mamá…nos lo contabas a menudo.—Casi pudo imaginársela sonriendo suavemente, con los ojos cerrados y el pelo enmarcando su rostro.—Pero también sabemos que papá _aún_ no siente nada por ti.

Naruto apretó los puños. _Aún. _¿Sería cierto que él (es decir, él, Don Estoy-Enamorado-De-Sakura-Chan) podría sentir algo por Hinata? No decía que ella no le pareciera hermosa, porque había que reconocer que lo era, tampoco decía que no fuera simpática, aunque quizá algo rara, pero Naruto no estaba enamorado de ella.

¿Verdad?

— Yo…-La voz dulce y aterciopelada de Hinata cortó sus pensamientos. Inconscientemente, el Uzumaki pegó más el oído a la puerta, tratando de escuchar mejor.—¿realmente yo os conté todo lo que pasó? Kasumi-chan tú…¿tú no podrías ayu-ayudarme?

Escuchó la risa de Kasumi desde el otro lado, una risa tan suave como la de su madre.

— No, mamá, no puedo hacer nada. Tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma.—El rubio nunca sabría que, en ese momento, madre e hija se miraban a través de la mesa, con las manos cogidas sobre ella.

— Entiendo.—Hinata suspiró.—No pasa nada.

— Siento no poder ayudarte.—Reconoció la Uzumaki.—Anda, vámonos…Natsuki y Haruto tardarán un rato en terminar con sus diferencias, pero con suerte todo estará calmado para la cena.

Escuchó las sillas arrastrar por el suelo, se puso pálido y comenzó a sudar cuando se dio cuenta de que quizá le pillaran.

Cuando Kasumi y Hinata abrieron la puerta, fijaron su vista en el final del pasillo y emprendieron el camino juntas, madre e hija, hablando de pequeñeces. Nunca sabrían que, sobre sus cabezas, Naruto, pegado al techo, tenía los ojos cerrados y rezaba porque no le pillaran.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natsuki canalizó el chakra a través de su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse algo mejor y tratando de hacer que el agua sobre la que estaba de pie siguiera su ritmo. Un pequeño hilo del líquido se levantó del río, persiguiendo a su mano. Sin embargo, en ese momento llegaron a su mente las palabras de Haruto.

"_Debes entender que tengo un nivel superior al de un Genin, y que voy a pelear por mi familia."_

El agua cayó, inerte, a su lugar. Ella se quedó allí unos minutos, de pie, con la respiración agitada sin saber por qué y los dientes apretados.

Debía entender.

¿De verdad debía hacerlo? ¿De verdad debía quedarse de brazos cruzados, viendo cómo su hermano menor arriesgaba la vida?

—¿Es lo que tú querrías, papá?—Le preguntó a la nada.

Caminó hasta la orilla, donde se dejó caer como si se tratara de un fardo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, dejando que su respiración se tranquilizara. Apretó los puños, presa de una súbita ira. ¿Por qué todo iba mal? ¿Había sido Orochimaru en su vida anterior, o algo por el estilo? Porque si no, ella no veía por qué su vida se había ido, por decirlo de alguna manera, a la mierda.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba a su padre, por no dejar que ella le ayudara, odiara a Obito, por haberle alejado de él, odiaba a su madre, por salvarla, odiaba a Kasumi por ser tan dulce que no podía enfadarse con ella, odiaba a Haruto, por querer ponerse en peligro, y odiaba a Haru por no estar allí, con ella, como debería hacer el chico al que quería. ¡Los odiaba a todos!

Se llevó la mano a la cadera, acariciando con los dedos la marca que le había quedado, con la forma del símbolo de la villa a la que ella pertenecía. Porque seguía considerando Konoha su hogar, no había más vuelta de hoja, la cosa era así de sencilla.

Si se concentraba, casi podía oler el delicioso Ramen de Ichiraku, era capaz de escuchar los gritos de Ayame cuando tropezaba con ella, tirando al suelo sus cajas. Casi sentía las manos de su madre juguetear con sus cortos mechones de destellos rojizos.

—¿Natsu?—Llamó la voz de su padre. La de su padre del pasado. ¡Argh, qué confuso!

—¿Sí?—Inquirió. Se dio cuenta, casi con sorpresa, de que la voz le había salido rota. Solo entonces, al llevarse las manos a las mejillas, fue plenamente consciente de que lloraba.

—¿Te ocurre algo?—Naruto se sentó a su lado, y Natsuki se dio cuenta de que los ojos azules de él estaban fijos en la marca, que estaba totalmente visible. Rápidamente, ella bajó la tela de su ropa, tapándola. —¿Te duele eso, dattebayo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se incorporó, abrazándose a sus rodillas y apoyando la barbilla sobre éstas. No le dolía, pero traía a su mente recuerdos horribles, recuerdos oscuros que debían estarse creando en la mente de su madre en esos momentos. Eso era lo que más le jodía, al final.

—Estoy bien. Ya no me duele.—Informó, sonriendo de manera falsa.—Es solo que últimamente tengo mucho estrés, ya sabes ´ttebayo.

—Pensé que Sakura-chan te habría curado todas las heridas.—Reconoció él.

—De hecho, yo le pedí que me dejara esta marca.—Volvió a acariciarla con los dedos con cuidado, notando como sus manos temblaban, casi como si fuera a caer de nuevo en la miseria de ser encerrada como un maldito perro.—Así, recordaré siempre que las cosas pueden ir a peor, por muy mal que vayan.

Naruto, antes de darse cuenta, ya había pasado un brazo por los hombros de ella para atraerla hacia sí, en un protector abrazo. Esa niña había pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo, él la notaba rota, perdida. Él nunca había tenido padres o hermanos, pero ella se había criado con ellos, ahora debía sentirse tan herida…No pudo evitar recordar al Sasuke de su tiempo, hundido en la oscuridad.

—Está bien ´ttebayo.—Le aseguró Naruto.—Vamos a salvar a la Hinata-chan de este tiempo, ¡ya verás!

Ella rió y le abrazó fuertemente, cerrando los ojos para que él no viera que estaba apunto de llorar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hinata cogió el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar las verduras con precisión, ante la mirada de Sakura, quien preparaba la masa de la tarta para el postre. Allí estaban, dos chicas que se conocían de toda la vida, separadas por varios años en ese momento. Sakura se giró, mirando a su amiga durante unos instantes, y finalmente habló:

—Me es tan raro verte así, Hinata…

—¿Cómo, Sakura-san?—Preguntó la otra, levemente sonrojada por la penetrante mirada que le dedicaban los ojos verdes de Sakura.

La mujer de cabello rosa soltó una risita.

—Así.—Repitió.—Tan joven, tan vergonzosa…

Hinata la miró, sin entender, y la mujer de Sasuke calló unos segundos, pensando cómo explicarle el cambio que ella había dado en esos años. Al final, comenzó de la mejor manera que pudo encontrar:

—Desde que te casaste con Naruto—Vio que ella se ponía roja como si se tratara de un tomate.—te has vuelto una mujer más valiente, más segura de sí misma. Sigues siendo callada, pero tienes una sonrisa fácil y un porte siempre elegante. Es extraño, ahora, volver a verte como si fueras una sombra de lo que eres hoy.

Hinata fue, esta vez, la que guardó silencio. En su época, ella y Sakura no tenían mucha relación. No es que se llevaran mal, era, simplemente, que no solían hablar. Pero, pensándolo bien, si la Haruno estaba casada con Sasuke y ella con Naruto, era algo bastante normal que hablaran a menudo.

—Sakura-san…¿tú y yo somos muy cercanas?—Preguntó al fin, movida por la curiosidad. Al darse cuenta de lo estúpido de la pregunta, volvió a dejar que un tierno sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas.

Sakura rió.

—En ésta época, Hinata, sí lo somos. Es más, tú eres una de mis mejores amigas. Solemos juntarnos los Jueves, tú, Temari, Ino-cerda, Tenten, Kurenai y yo. Antes llevábamos a los niños y les permitíamos jugar.—Explicó.—Pero, con el paso del tiempo, terminamos reuniéndonos solo nosotras, para bebernos un té y hablar. Tú solías ser la que más escuchaba sobre cómo nos quejábamos, pero nunca hablabas de que Naruto hiciera algo malo.

Hinata sonrió levemente. Eso quería decir que ella era feliz en su matrimonio, ¿cierto?

Sakura se acercó hasta ella a pasos agigantados y la miró fijamente. Hinata se sintió cohibida, mas no se movió cuando la otra la abrazó con fuerza, casi desesperación. Notó que Sakura parecía triste.

—Te he echado de menos, Hinata. Realmente, tuve ganas de matar a alguien cuando me enteré de que habían apresado a tu "yo" de esta época.

La Hyuuga asintió levemente, respondiendo el abrazo tras unos segundos. Sakura era mucho mejor amiga de lo que ella pudiera haber pedido, lo notaba, sabía que ella y la mujer de cabello rosa serían cercanas algún día.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—Entonces, ¿de verdad crees estar lista?—La voz de Obito era suave cuando le habló. Ella terminó de afilar su kunai y desvió su mirada azul, casi plateada.

—Cien por cien segura.—Confirmó, sonriendo levemente.—Después de la maravillosa cena que han preparado mamá y tía Sakura, me siento con fuerzas para cualquier cosa ´ttebayo.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación unos segundos. Obito, apoyado contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos, y Natsuki, sentada sobre su cama mientras guardaba armas en su porta-kunais.

—Será difícil.—Avisó él.

—Me da igual, vamos a hacerlo.—Se reafirmó, levantándose y ajustándose la hitai-ate de Konoha.—Les pienso patear el culo por todo lo que han hecho ´ttebayo.

Él soltó una carcajada al ver el brillo decidido en los ojos de su amiga. Estaba claro que iba a matar a alguien, si era necesario. Y él supo que la ayudaría. No por nada era el mejor amigo de esa chica, no podía dejarla sola. No ahora.

—Entonces, ¿vamos? Deben de estar esperando.—Le aseguró, saliendo por la puerta.

—¡Uchiha, espérame, dattebayo!—Chilló Natsuki, cogiendo su mochila y corriendo tras su mejor amigo.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, la Uzumaki se dijo que, al final, tenía suerte de tener a tantas personas con ella. Naruto y Hinata hablaban, él animadamente, ella sonrojada. Su tía Sakura abrazaba a Sasuke por la cintura, apoyada en el pecho de él. Hanami, que acababa de llegar, estaba levemente apartada, con un tremendamente serio Itachi, también recien aparecido. Anko Mitarashi estaba allí, sentada sobre la rama de un árbol y semidormida sobre el hombro de Kakashi. Kasumi se colocó al lado de su hermana, sonriendo levemente para dar ánimos. Natsuki la mirada triste de Hikaru.

Inconscientemente, los ojos de la mediana Uzumaki buscaron los de su hermano, le sonrió y formuló con los labios un "lo siento". Extrañamente, él devolvió el gesto y le asintió con la cabeza. Ninguno quería irse enfadado con el otro.

—Entonces…nos vamos, ¿no?—Se aseguró al fin Sakura.

—¡Vámonos!—Gritaron a una los hermanos Uzumaki, alzando un puño en perfecta sincronía.

Que se prepararan los viejos. Ellos estaban hartos de esconderse como gatitos asustadizos.

Iban a presentar batalla. Ya podía comenzar a temblar Konoha.

**No quedé PARA NADA feliz con este capítulo, pero no quería empezar la batalla tan rápido. Ya en el siguiente capi, que colgaré al volver de mis vacaciones :D**

**¡Por cierto! Al final, resulta que me voy el día 5, cambio de última hora. Qué gracia, ¿eh? XD Yo con todo preparado y me sueltan eso. Pero bueno, del 5 al 15 no está tan mal, quizá hasta me de tiempo de subir algo más…**

**De acuerdo, ya me voy ^^**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	14. Capítulo 14: ¿Papá?

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-baka-sempai.**

La noche sobre Konoha era húmeda, silenciosa e inusualmente tranquila. El Jounin de guardia suspiró y se puso una mano bajo la barbilla con aburrimiento. Masculló algo sobre el hastío y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—Esto no pasaba cuando aún estaban aquí las Uzumaki.—Gruñó.

Su compañero dio, inmediatamente, un respingo, y le fulminó con sus ojos oscurecidos.

—¿Estás loco?—Murmuró, con la voz encendida de enfado.—Si te escuchan decir eso, te van a acusar de traidor, e irás a hacer compañía a Hyuuga-sama a su celda.

El hombre tragó en seco, recordando a la esposa del Hokage, siempre digna, ahora encerrada, y suspiró. En ese momento, el silencio de la noche fue roto por algo, un chasquido suave, casi inaudible, pero que hizo que ambos se levantaran de un salto.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Escucharon un susurro suave, que trataba de pasar desapercibido, pero que llegó a sus oídos como traído por una brisa nocturna. Ambos reconocieron la voz, tanto como la técnica, y el miedo les heló la sangre en las venas.

—Kuchiyose no jutsu.

De la nada, apareció una lengua que tomó al primero. Una figura pequeñita, rubia, salió de entre las sombras, con una mirada oscura y que delataba una mezcla de decisión y pena. Los ojos del segundo Jounin se fijaron en él, e inmediatamente lo reconoció:

—Haruto-sama…

El niño le fulminó con la mirada, y entonces abrió los labios para decir algo, pero era tarde. El hombre desapareció en una nube de humo para dar la alarma, y una lenta sonrisa se deslizó por el rostro del Uzumaki.

—Gamakade-chan, puedes soltar al Jounin, le ataremos.—Le dijo al sapo de su lado, acariciando su rugosa piel.

El anfibio soltó un ruidito, desatando la lengua alrededor del Jounin, lo justo para que Haruto pudiera atarle.

—Vendrán a por ti ahora y te soltarán, mientras, yo voy a ir a ver qué puedo hacer para matar a esos viejos…Para que no se lo puedas decir a nadie.—Y le dio un golpe que le dejó inconsciente. Haruto sonrió, agradeciendo mentalmente a Natsuki el habérselo enseñado.

Aparecieron en el lugar varias figuras más, que le miraron de manera expectante. Él asintió con la cabeza y se rascó la nuca de manera nerviosa.

—Ya le dije a Natsu que yo era una genial distracción.—Fue todo lo que dijo, y la otra no pudo evitar reírse, aliviada. Había pensado que su hermano quería ser una "distracción" totalmente distinta.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Kakashi fue rápidamente a avisar al resto de shinobis de Konoha, al menos a aquellos que seguían siendo fieles. El Hatake había dictaminado que necesitarían toda la ayuda posible cuando el enemigo se pusiera en movimiento.

Las celdas eran un lugar frío, oscuro y húmedo, que lograban sacar los peores sentimientos de Natsuki. En cuanto puso un pie en ellas, sintió unas súbitas arcadas, y las rodillas le fallaron. Estuvo cerca de caer al suelo, si no hubiera sido porque Obito estaba allí para cogerla.

—Vamos, tienes que ser fuerte.—Le exhortó al oído, ella le miró, con sus grandes ojos confusos, como si se sintiera perdida.

—No me gusta este sitio.—Confió en un susurro a su mejor amigo. Él le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Piensa en tu madre.

Esas cuatro palabras sirvieron para que ella se obligara a incorporarse. Se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban, en su mayoría con aprensión. Se obligó a sonreír y a alzar una mano, tratando de darse ánimos a sí misma más que al resto. Su voz sonó nerviosa, flaqueaba, y Naruto no pudo evitar fruncir los labios.

—Vamos a patearles el culo.

Mientras avanzaban, los sentimientos despertaban en Natsuki, llenándola de horror y un dolor casi físico. Notaba que las cicatrices le quemaban el cuerpo, y sabía que todo aquello era psicológico, sin embargo, no podía evitar que el espanto llenara cada rincón de ella, se hundía en la histeria tanto como en los pasillos de las celdas.

—Nosotros nos quedamos aquí.—Afirmó Anko mientras Itachi y ella se paraban en seco. Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Mitarashi la cortó con voz segura.—Tenemos que sacar a Naomi y a Tetsuya.

La Haruno avanzó hacia ellos, queriendo acompañarles. Sin embargo, Sasuke agarró con fuerza el brazo de la pelirrosa, mirándola con sus afilados ojos oscuros. Sakura asintió, entendiendo a qué se refería su esposo, y volvió sus iris verdes hacia su primogénito.

—Cuídate.—Ordenó antes de que el grupo siguiera su avance.

Se cruzaron varios ANBUS en su camino, y todos fueron despachados sin dificultades. Sasuke parecía enfadado tras esa capa de indiferencia que solía llevar encima, y todos podían ver fuego arder en su único ojo visible. Sabían que, para él, el haber traicionado la confianza de Naruto era la peor de las afrentas, pero el intentar terminar con personas tan importantes para el rubio Hokage era aún peor.

Apenas quince minutos después, el byakungan de Kasumi, Hinata y Natsuki detectó una figura de chakra. Las mellizas se lanzaron a toda velocidad hacia allí, de manera que parecían una estampida. Sus manos se aferraron a los barrotes a una, y aún en compenetración los movieron, como si quisieran tirarlos.

—¡Mamá, mamá!—Al momento, la voz de Haruto se unió a la de ellas.

—Se acabó.—Todos pudieron ver que las lágrimas cruzaban el rostro de Kasumi cuando se alejó.—Natsu, vamos.

Inmediatamente, la mediana entendió. Se alejó un par de pasos, su hermana extendió un brazo a un lado, y las manos de Natsuki comenzaron a moverse a toda velocidad, de forma que parecían tan solo borrones mientras formaban una esfera de chakra en la mano de su hermana. Ésta tomó impulso, y estrelló la técnica contra la cerradura, que saltó en mil pedazos. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido metálico, y allí, al fondo, con una camisa que imposibilitaba movimientos, estaba Hinata. Débil, llena de heridas, sangre y sudor, con el pelo sucio y engreñado.

Sin embargo, nada de ello importó a los tres niños Uzumaki cuando se lanzaron sobre ella a una, al grito de "¡mamá!". Los ojos de la Hinata del pasado se abrieron mucho, emocionados, al ver las lágrimas, mezcla de alivio, pena y temor, que bajaban rápidamente por las mejillas de las cuatro personas allí presentes. Natsuki no dejaba de decir cuánto lo sentía, y entre titubeos e hipidos, solamente se podían entender "¡ttebayo!".

—Mami.—Hacía años que ninguno de ellos llamaba así a Hinata.—te hemos echado tanto de menos, mamá.

Cuando al fin la sacaron de la celda, cortando la camisa de fuerza con un kunai y tirándola con aversión a un lado de la celda, Hinata se tambaleaba y parecía tan débil como si hubiera estado enferma un mes. Estaba esquelética, haciendo evidente la falta de alimentos que había tenido en aquel horrible lugar. Lloraba suavemente, y las lágrimas cristalinas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas mientras acariciaba con manos temblorosas y débiles las caras de sus retoños. Giró la vista, siendo abrazada por todos de uno en uno, con cuidado, casi como si se fuera a romper. Ella no dejó de llorar en todo el proceso.

Cuando su vista se fijó en Naruto del pasado, sus ojos se abrieron mucho, y sus facciones tomaron una mueca de incredulidad.

—¿Naruto-kun?

—Hi-Hinata.—Naruto sonrió, nervioso, y se rascó la nuca.

Sakura, sin mediar palabra, comenzó a curar las heridas de la suave piel de la Hyuuga, mientras explicaba, en pocas palabras, lo ocurrido. A medida que la Haruno hablaba, el rostro de Hinata del futuro iba reflejando una incredulidad creciente. Sin embargo, sus ojos iban desfilando del rostro de Hinata del pasado a la de Naruto. Sus labios se entreabrieron, y negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Increíble.—Fue lo único que escapó de sus labios, con voz rota por el desuso, tras el discurso de Sakura.

Ésta asintió, de acuerdo. Ella misma había tardado mucho tiempo en creerse que aquellos Naruto y Hinata venían de un pasado lejano, un pasado lleno de oscuridad y desconfianza, del cual saldrían airosos en gran medida.

—Deberíamos irnos, mamá.—Comentó fríamente Hanami, pasando una mano por su cabello rosa en un gesto que denotaba nerviosismo.—Vendrán más ANBU pronto, y no podemos permitir que cojan de nuevo a Hinata-san…

—Tía Hinata.—Llamó Hikaru, preocupado por el tono de la mujer, que había pasado de su palidez habitual a ceniciento.—Si te encuentras muy mal aún, podemos esperar…

Una expresión de pánico se pintó en los rasgos de Hinata del futuro, y negó compulsivamente con la cabeza.

—No, no, no.—Susurró rápidamente.—Quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes, por favor.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y pronto avanzaban de nuevo por los pasillos, entre súplicas de libertad de los presos. Natsuki insistió en parar a salvarles, pero su tío Sasuke se lo impidió con un tono cortante y casi dañino, que hizo que la joven Uzumaki apretara los labios.

—No sabemos hasta qué punto está débil tu madre ni cuánto podrá aguantar consciente.—Espetó, taladrándola con una seria mirada negra.—Si quieres, puedes arriesgarte y parar, pero de todas formas, serán liberados por Anko e Itachi, así que sería dañar a Hinata por una estupidez.

Ella asintió seriamente con la cabeza y, juntos, siguieron avanzando con una lentitud casi exasperante. Los pasillos eran vigilados por el byakungan de las Uzumaki y la Hinata del pasado, pues su yo futuro aún estaba demasiado débil como para poder siquiera activar su técnica sucesoria.

Fue en ese momento cuando aparecieron. A lo lejos, unas quince figuras de chakra se hicieron presentes, acercándose a ellos a toda velocidad. Natsuki apretó los labios mientras veía a su tío Sasuke colocarse frente al resto. Sabía que su tío, a veces, era un poco duro, pero al final siempre había resultado ser un hombre que protegía a lo que amaba. Pronto, Hanami, Obito, Hikaru, Kasumi y Naruto estaban junto a él, en posiciones de combate. La mirada de Natsuki pasó a su madre, cuyo rostro era de consternación mientras era ayudada a caminar por su tía Sakura.

—Alto todos.—Ordenó. Las miradas fulminantes de los Uchiha por el mandato no se hicieron esperar, pero ella se cruzó de brazos y las aguantó con entereza.—No vais a pelear.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Natsuki, vienen hacia aquí!

Ella les fulminó con la mirada y avanzó hasta quedar frente a todos. Puso los brazos en jarras y dictaminó, con una voz que no admitía réplicas:

—Voy a hacer de señuelo.

—¿Perdona ´ttebayo?—Chillaron a una Naruto y Haruto.

—¡Ni de broma!—Se quejó Obito.

—No.—La armonía de Hikaru y Kasumi era envidiable. Ambos se miraron y, recordando que seguían peleados, desviaron la mirada de forma incómoda.

—Voy a hacerlo.—Ella alzó la barbilla, orgullosa.—Tenéis que sacar a mamá de aquí, y todos sabemos que me seguirán si me ven. Soy la indicada, tenéis que confiar en mí.

De nuevo, las réplicas se alzaron. Ella les miró con ojos brillantes, su madre no paraba de negar con la cabeza en silencio, Hinata del pasado parecía horrorizada por la idea, también. Pero se había decidido, y ya no había marcha atrás. Dio la vuelta y les miró a todos por encima del hombro.

—Os prometo que no pasará nada.—Y echó a correr.

El primer impulso de Naruto y de las dos Hinata fue correr tras ella, sin embargo, Sasuke colocó un brazo ante ellos, impidiéndoles ir. Todos guardaron silencio, pero sus miradas decían elocuentemente que querían una explicación. Fue la impersonal voz de Hanami quien se la dio:

—Ella tiene razón, es un señuelo perfecto, es rápida, ágil y tiene algo a lo que proteger.—Miró a Kasumi, Haruto y a la Hinata del futuro de una manera que lo expresaba todo.—Si vamos, solo la entorpeceremos.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·:·.·.·

Miyaki no se lo esperaba.

Cuando le avisaron de la traición de los Uzumaki, la anciana había prácticamente corrido para rodearse de ANBUS, y había dejado a Sohma al cargo de todo para avanzar hacia las celdas, sabiendo que esos niños tratarían de liberar a su madre. Debería haber matado a Natsuki cuando tuvo oportunidad, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, con los dientes apretados a causa de la frustración.

Sin embargo, lo que nunca previó fue que un kunai pasara tan cerca de su rostro que le hiciera un corte en la mejilla derecha. Se llevó los dedos a la herida sangrante, asombrada, y fulminó con la mirada a los ANBU que no la habían protegido lo suficientemente bien, en su opinión. Miró al frente, encontrando a la irritable niña que parecía empeñada en volver una y otra vez para estropear sus planes.

—Uzumaki.—Gruñó con enfado.

—Vieja.—Saludó Natsuki, como si ese fuera su nombre, haciendo una sarcástica reverencia de respeto. Los ANBU abrieron la boca, sorprendidos, momentos antes de lanzarse hacia ella.

Natsuki lo tenía previsto.

La chica contra la que se habían lanzado desapareció, mostrando que era, simplemente, un Kage Bushing. Escucharon algo correr tras ellos y se giraron a la velocidad del rayo descubriendo, atónitos, a la joven Uzumaki, saliendo de una esquina y precipitándose hacia los pasadizos de salida. Miyaki ardió en rabia, y sus ojos se volvieron la viva imagen de una locura impulsada por el odio.

—¡Tras ella!—Chilló, la voz tres tonos más aguda de lo habitual.-¡No dejéis que escape!

Natsuki notaba la respiración pesada, y los músculos se quejaban por la dura carrera que llevaba. Debería poder aguantar el ritmo durante más tiempo, como kunoichi que era, pero el estado de tensión permanente de su cuerpo durante los últimos meses lograba que se cansara con facilidad. Giró una esquina, notando los pasos tras ella, y aceleró el ritmo. No sabía dónde iba. No le importaba.

Tenía que alejarles de allí, fuera como fuera, no podía permitir que su madre volviera a sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos imprudentes. Notó que un ANBU se estrellaba contra su espalda, tirándola al suelo, ella se revolvió, dándose la vuelta para presentar batalla, sin embargo, el enemigo tomó sus dos muñecas y las colocó sobre su cabeza, sujetándolas con una sola mano para golpearla con la otra. Natsuki se preguntó cómo podía ser aquel hombre tan rápido.

Chilló y pataleó, mas no parecía haber forma de que la soltaran. Los golpes dolían, y notaba la sangre deslizarse por su labio y la nariz. Al fin, logró liberar una de sus manos y propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula del ANBU, en la parte que dejaba al descubierto la máscara, él, pillado por sorpresa, cayó hacia atrás.

Natsuki se levantó rápida como el rayo y volvió a correr a toda velocidad, acumulando chakra en sus piernas para ir más rápida. Mientras continuaba su frenética carrera, utilizó los jutsus médicos para curar su rostro, y se quitó la sangre como buenamente pudo. Las voces tras ella seguían demasiado cerca como para hacerla sentir segura, y no pudo evitar que el más puro terror la carcomiera por dentro mientras corría.

Al fin, vio la luz al final de una escalera. Corrió a toda velocidad, llegando a la primera planta. La entrada estaba vigilada, y aquello no se le escapó a la chica, que entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrarse a la poca luminosidad que entraba por las ventanas, muy diferente a la oscuridad solo rota por las antorchas de las celdas, que se encontraban bajo el subsuelo. Continuó corriendo, y una y otra vez subió por distintas escaleras, sin darse cuenta de que subiendo solamente se encerraba a sí misma.

Al fin, llegó a la azotea. Su respiración errática y el rostro sudoroso. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando una salida, y solo entonces cayó en la cuenta de su fatal error. Chilló con frustración y corrió hacia el borde. Nada, no había ningún lugar al que asirse para bajar, y si saltaba, seguramente a esa altura no podría sobrevivir. Se giró, encontrándose a varios ANBUS, que dejaban paso a Miyaki.

—Me has dado muchos problemas, pequeña Uzumaki.—Ronroneó la anciana, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

—¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! Yo que intentaba portarme bien ´ttebayo.—Dijo con sarcasmo Natsuki, notando el vacío bajo sus talones. Tragó saliva y se obligó a sonreír de manera socarrona.

—Siempre he odiado esa expresión, ¿sabes? Me pone de los nervios.—Se lamentó ella con un suspiro exasperado.—Tu padre también la usaba mucho "ttebayo esto, dattebayo lo otro".—Rió de manera alborozada, como si acabara de recordar un chiste privado, y luego miró a Natsuki con astucia en sus ojos ancianos.—No sabes lo divertido que fue traicionarle, ¡era tan confiado!

—¿Dónde le tienes?—Por primera vez, la voz de la chica flaqueó.

La conversación fue interrumpida por gritos que provenían del suelo. Natsuki giró la cabeza, encontrándose algo parecido a una auténtica batalla. Alcanzó a ver a su tío Neji, con sus movimientos ágiles y peligrosos, y el pelaje blanco de Akamaru denotaba su posición. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al ir notando, uno por uno, a la mayoría de sus amigos. Kokoro Nara estaba junto a su hermano y sus padres, Shikamaru a un lado, Temari al otro. Daisuke Inuzuka, su compañero de equipo, parecía más furioso de lo que le había visto nunca. Justo en ese momento, sus ojos se fijaron en el pequeño grupo que acababa de salir de las celdas, con su madre entre ellos. Natsuki estaba distraída por

la extraña sensación de júbilo que sentía en el pecho ante la escena, que debería ser escalofriante, y Miyaki lo notó.

La anciana sonrió de manera peligrosa, sus ojos chispeantes de victoria, su mirada se encontró con la azul de Natsuki y, por un momento, el odio iluminó ambas. La expresión de la anciana se volvió triunfante cuando se abalanzó contra la chica y la empujó al vacío.

Ella soltó una exclamación ahogada al notar que perdía el equilibrio y caía, sus manos trataron de cerrarse sobre algo, no hallando nada para ello. Cerró los ojos mientras notaba mechones de cabello sobre su rostro, siendo arrastrados por el aire. Pudo escuchar el chillido de sus amigos, y entre ellos fue claramente distinguida la voz de sus hermanos y su madre (la del pasado y la del futuro) aparte de la aguda de su padre del pasado.

Le hubiera gustado decir que tuvo una gran revelación, que entendió muchas cosas de su vida y que dedicó la caída a pensar en sus seres queridos, incluso hubiera deseado poder afirmar que esperó no hacer vomitar a alguien con cómo quedaría su cuerpo al caer desde tal altura, pero lo único que pudo pensar fue:

¡Mierda!

Y entonces algo la cogió. Quizá, fuera más exacto decir que fue alguien. Natsuki fue entonces consciente de que las lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos cerrados durante el momento que había pasado en el aire, y que estaba aguantando la respiración. Sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a coger aire antes de oír _la_ voz. Vibrante, llena de energía, sincera y dinámica, con un toque de seriedad inusual.

—Las niñas grandes no lloran, Natsu.

El corazón le pegó un brinco en el pecho antes de comenzar a golpear éste a toda velocidad, sintió cómo el aire que había estado guardando abandonaba sus pulmones, abrió los ojos lentamente, casi con miedo. Los gritos que le llegaban eran de asombro, pero ella ni siquiera lo notó, eran un eco lejano en medio de su asombro. La voz le salió temblorosa, anhelante, como la de una niña que ha tenido una pesadilla y busca consuelo en sus progenitores.

—¿Papá?

**Bien, antes de nada…¡LO SIENTO! Me he pasado un montón, de verdad, más de un mes sin actualizar T^T Pero tenéis que entenderme, he pasado una época sin inspiración ninguna, y la poca que tenía me llegaba para un par de Minakushi´s, que ahora, con eso de la ola amarillo+rojo…Bueno, aparte de eso, me he sentido un poco rara últimamente y no termino de saber por qué…Para recompensaros, he tratado de traeros el capítulo más interesante que he podido :D**

**Lo he tenido que escribir exactamente 4 veces para quedar convencida, pero en fin, el final es interesante, ¿eh? Ahora me voy unos días a Asturias (4, mira qué coincidencia) y no sé si podré escribir…¡Pero me esforzaré por traeros el siguiente capi pronto! ^^**

**Por otro lado, quiero daros las gracias a todos vosotros por vuestro apoyo en este fic, ¡que ya se acerca el final gente! ;P**

**Ahora sí, nos leemos y, de nuevo, siento muchísimo el retraso.**

**Sé que no los merezco pero…¿reviews? ^^U**


End file.
